Tiger's Eye
by BlackKnight93
Summary: Twenty-two years have passed since Johnny became Ghost Rider and defeated Blackheart. Johnny and Roxanne now have a daughter, Angel. Why is this interesting to Blackheart? movieverse ENDED!
1. 1: It Was Her Eyes

Lindsay's Short Summary: It's been many years since Johnny Blaze first became Ghost Rider. Two years later, he reunited with Roxanne and married her. Now, twenty years after their marriage, Johnny and Roxanne have a seventeen-year-old daughter, Angelique Blaze. For her own good, Johnny and Roxanne never told Angelique her father was the Ghost Rider, though now, it may be too late to tell her. Will Johnny have to go to Hell and back –literally- to save his only child? And, of what interest is she to Blackheart?

(**WARNINGS**: BlackheartXOC pairing, Blackheart/Mephistopheles cooperation, some mild OOC-ness, colorful language)

**DISCLAIMER**- I don't own any of the rights to _Ghost Rider_ or its characters. Wouldn't that be cool? Then I'd be super rich and Blackheart wouldn't be such an as…I mean meanieface.

* * *

Angelique "Angel" Blaze stood in front of her high school, waiting on her father to come pick her up, "Bossy" by Kelis blaring from her iPod. Her dad had called today to say he was picking her up after school. 

Finally, after ten more minutes of waiting, Johnny Blaze drove up to the school on his beloved Harley, "Grace."

"Bout time." Angel informed her father, climbing up onto the chopper.

"Better late then never. We gotta go. There's someone I want you to meet." Johnny said as he waited for Angel to get settled on the bike.

"Who?" Angel questioned, searching for a good song on her iPod, one earpiece out.

"You'll see. Hold on." Angel put her earpiece back in and held on to her father as he popped a wheelie and sped off toward the old cemetery.

------------------------------------------BREAK!!

"Carter? Carter!" Johnny yelled as soon as he and Angel had dismounted the bike. "Hey, Carter, where are you?"

"Where am I always, bonehead?" A ragged, worn looking old man with a shovel was standing next to an old oak tree. He was dressed much like the western cowboys Johnny was so obsessed with. An old had was settled on his head, and a bandana was tied around his neck. He had a silver moustache and beard, and hair the same color. He leaned on the shovel for support and grinned broadly at the stunt biking legend and his daughter.

"Carter!!" Johnny ran over to his old (and I mean _old_) friend. They shook hands and slightly hugged before Carter gave Johnny a rough pat on the back. "Carter, this is my daughter, Angelique." Johnny motioned toward Angel. "Angel, this is my friend, Carter Slade." Angel moved forward and towards her dad. Carter took a moment to consider the girl. She was lightly tanned and had hair the color of maple syrup. Her eyes were the same stormy, determined blue-gray as her father's.

"Nice to meet you, missy." The old man said.

"Same." Angel said. She liked this old man. He seemed nice enough. Sadly, she was growing rather bored and wanted to walk around the cemetery a little bit as her father and Carter talked. She read the gravestones and soon enough came to a particular grave that gave her a little bit of a shock.

"Carter Slade…" She mumbled. "The old man said his name was…"

"Carter Slade." Someone finished for her. Angel turned around and screamed. A tall, rather thin young man was standing behind her with a wicked smile on his face. His eyes were dark and soulless, his short hair blue-black, his white teeth pointed, and his skin the palest she'd ever seen, with an odd, very slight blue tint. Angel was no idiot. She knew this youth was no ordinary human.

"DADDY!!!" She screamed, dropping her iPod in the process. The man grabbed her throat and squeezed, _hard. _Angel sputtered and gasped as her air intake was cut off.

"Bad idea. He's too far away to hear you." The man said. He then seemed to think for a minute and looked Angel over. The girl was now clawing his wrist to free herself. She looked a lot like the Rider's girl, only younger and paler. She had the Rider's smoldering blue-gray eyes, and they seemed now to hold most of his attention. She was the daughter of the Rider, all right; she had his spunk, his fight, his defiance, and his eyes…

"Lemme…go…you…freako…" Angel choked out. "My…dad's…gonna…kill…you…"

"Let's pray he comes then! Another reunion for him! Two in one day!!" The man cackled.

Angel still fought against her captor. His grip had slightly loosened, she noticed, when he looked into her eyes, and she gulped for desperately needed oxygen. "Daddy…help…" She choked out again.

"Your daddy couldn't kill me if he wanted to. He failed last time!" The man cackled again.

_Last time? _Angel thought.

"ANGELIQUE!" Johnny and Carter came running. Johnny had heard Angel call for him and sensed something was very, very wrong. The Rider had, anyway. A great evil was about. He cursed the fact it was still day.

"Ahh, Rider, how wonderful it is to see you again!!" The man turned and now had Angel in a headlock.

"_Blackheart."_ Johnny's voice dripped with hate and venom. "Let. Her. Go."

"Daddy…" Angel whimpered. Her head was spinning now. Everything was haywire. She couldn't see, couldn't hardly breathe.

"So, she is your daughter after all!" Blackheart grinned evilly.

"Blackheart, I'm warning you…" It was still daylight. Johnny couldn't become the Rider.

"What can you do, Johnny? You're just a mere mortal in the day. You can't do anything to me now." Blackheart retained his grin.

"Let the girl go." Johnny said angrily, rolling up his sleeves. Blackheart laughed.

"You mean to fight me?" He laughed again. "No, I believe I'll keep her. We'll be waiting for you." Blackheart and Angel disappeared. Johnny fell to his knees.

"How am I gonna explain this to Roxie?" He asked Carter, who had wisely chosen to remain silent through the whole ordeal. Johnny hit the ground with his fist. "What will she say?" Johnny hit the ground again, harder. "More importantly, how in the hell am I supposed to get my daughter back?!" Carter kneeled beside Johnny and put a hand on his back.

"You'll find a way. There has to be a way to get her back." The old man said, trying to reassure and calm the enraged father. "There has to be a way…" Suddenly, something appeared in front of the two in the dirt. Writing. Johnny began to read it as the letters formed.

"Rider-

I am taking your daughter with me to Hell. –IF- you manage to find your way here and defeat me, I will give her back. Until then, she remains with me.

Oh, and Johnny, I have a feeling I've said this before, but, _don't keep me waiting._ I **detest** waiting." The message finished. Johnny sighed heavily.

"Great. My daughter's in Hell. My wife's gonna _love_ this." Johnny said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------BREAK

/!/MEANWHILE…ABOUT THIRTY MILES AWAY/!/

"Lemme go! Where are you taking me?!" Angel fought against Blackheart. It had gotten to the point where he had to manhandle her just to hold her still. Any other way and there would be bruising. As of the moment, Angel was now slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. (A/N: FIRST AUTHORESS'S NOTE!! I have ALWAYS wanted to use that line!!) She kicked and screamed and punched Blackheart's back, hoping one of her movements would make him drop her so that she could make a run for it, even though she had no clue which way anything was. Still, with that stubborn determination she shared with her father, she fought to get free. "Lemme go!" Blackheart did drop her, but it was to her butt on the ground in front of him, his hands clamped tightly around her wrists, crouched in front of her.

"I'd suggest you shut your mouth before you make me really angry." He said with an angry glare. Angel gave him a glare back. Blackheart chuckled. This girl was fiercely bold, yet stupid, just like her father. His amusement –or any trace of amusement at all- stopped when he spoke. Angry charcoal eyes met with determined blue-grays. "My dear, you obviously have no idea who I am or what I can do to you, and I'm growing rather irritated by you, rather quickly." Blackheart caught both of Angel's wrists in one hand and used the other to stroke her cheek gently. The area he touched quickly turned to a patchy, vein-looking blue. (/N: What a rather odd way of describing it…_rather…_heh heh heh…Blackheart's quite fond of that word…) Angel gasped at the strange and painful feeling in her cheek. She tried to pull her face away, to get whatever it was to stop. Blackheart was amused at her futile attempts to get away from him.

"What…?" Angel questioned. "What is that?" Her face began to burn. The burn lingered, yet she noticed Blackheart had removed his hand.

"Necroplasm, my dear. Aggravate me enough, and I can and will use it to kill you." He threatened. "Now, we must be going. Father won't like it if we were late." (A/N: "WHEN DID HE BEGIN COOPERATING WITH HIS FATHER?" You may ask, and the answer is "I don't know!" I just thought I'd make him cooperate with dear old Daddy. Spread the family luff, you know? X3) Blackheart once again picked Angel up, holding her in a more gentle position, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other under her knees. She held on to his trench coat, not wanting him to drop her. "Let's go." With that, the pair disappeared from sight. An oncoming motorist who had witnessed this blinked and looked out the window. Hadn't a guy and a girl just been there? The motorist looked at his cappuccino and poured it out the window.

------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart and Angel reappeared in front of a large, gothic-appearing castle. (A/N: We never really do know what Hell may look like; it's characterized in many different ways, so I'm playing with the idea of Mephistopheles and Blackheart living in some kind of gothicy castle. I like castles…:D Any problems, message me, I'll work on it. It's a concept I liked a lot.)

"Home sweet home." Blackheart sighed, a mock grin on his face. He kicked open the doors instead of waiting for someone to open it. Servants with the appearances of demons ran about, doing different chores. A few stopped to greet Blackheart. None of them said anything to Angel. Several female workers, who had only a slight appearance of human girls, stopped to giggle. Several glared at Angel. She began to wonder why. She then watched a few more stare at her with distasteful and glaring eyes, then look at Blackheart almost…._fondly._ She looked up at him now as well. Her arms were entwined around his neck now to keep herself up. Blackheart had a rather proud smirk plastered on his face.

_He isn't half-bad looking…_ She mused. _Maybe they're…_Angel's musings were interrupted when she heard two female servants whispering to each other. Out of instinct, because she was so used to being talked about at school, Angel listened to them.

"Look at the Master…He's so handsome!!"

"But what is that repulsive thing in his arms?! Don't tell me that's who the Master chose as his mate!"

"Couldn't be! The Master is way out of her league!"

Angel groaned inwardly. It was just like school. _Handsome?...Maybe. Repulsive, me? How dare they!! Out of my league? Psshh. Right. MATE?! NEVER!!!_ _Handsome………_Angel looked up at Blackheart again. He looked down at her and she quickly quit staring at him, her cheeks tinged pink.

Blackheart was unaware of Angel's chancing glances up at him and her silent debate over his looks. Those servants, however, would be disciplined for what they were saying, in front of their Master, none the less. Even if they had said he was handsome. Such nonsense…Mate? Maybe not. And repulsive? Definitely not. Angel was a very appealing girl. Her eyes had been what doomed her. He knew from the moment those blue gray eyes first met his he would kidnap her. He looked down at her and was once again captured by those deep, beautiful eyes. She quickly broke her gaze and blushed, slightly embarrassed he had caught her staring. She was beautiful and thin yet…strangely heavy. He then realized why. She was stiff as a board.

"Relax a little bit. It won't hurt you." Blackheart said almost teasingly. Angel stayed slightly tense, but complied. Her head now rested on his shoulder. She was worn out. Getting kidnapped would do that to a person. Her eyelids drifted closed.

Blackheart felt her mostly relax and get much lighter. Her head now rested against his shoulder. He could feel her warmth coursing throughout his entire body. She was fighting to stay awake, her eyelids drooping, then fluttering open again prettily. Finally, her eyes closed and stayed closed. Angel was asleep. She became deadweight and slightly limp. Her arms retained their tight grip around his neck. He looked down at her sleeping form. She looked angelic, like her name conveyed. She was captivating. He had to give it to Johnny. He and Roxanne made a beautiful daughter. Blackheart continued to carry Angel to his room and half thought about just dropping her on the bed and being done with her. No. That was insensitive. More importantly, SINCE WHEN DID HE CARE?? Instead of dropping her, he placed her lightly on the bed and went to see his father.

_Why am I being so careful with her?!_ Blackheart asked himself. He had never felt this way about anything. He might have to ask his father about this strange sensation…

…He was beginning to _care_ about Angel…

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE! 

BK93: HELLO ALL! Hope you guys don't mind what I'm doing to Blackheart…I tried to stay as true to his personality as I could. Smug, mean, mad-at-the-world, and totally damn sexy…/stops talking as she notices Blackheart behind her, reading story over her shoulder/

Blackheart: I DO WHAT NOW???

BK93: Uh………(whispers something to him)

Blackheart: WHAT!!? (ready to kill her)

BK93: Blackheart, I can explain!! (starts running) Well maybe I can't……/keeps running with Blackheart chasing her/

Johnny: Hey now! No killing the Authoress!! (chases after them)

Roxanne: (just watches and sighs when a paper airplane hits her in the head) What? Oh, it's from BK93…she asks if you guys liked it, and if she should save the authoress's notes for the end, and just number them as she goes…she would also like to extend an apology to the Blackheart fans, hoping there won't be a mob after her for twisting his personality like she's going to…she also apologizes for spacing errors, her spacebar doesn't like her…and she apologizes for if she got anything in anyone's persona/looks wrong, and that she really has no true idea what color eyes Johnny has, but they looked blue-gray to her…(wondering how BK93 wrote this while being chased by Blackheart) She goes on to also ask for reviews, no flames please, constructive criticism is accepted…and that's the end of it. (another paper airplane flies by, Roxanne catches it) Oh, this one's her will…

BK93: (still getting chased) REVIEW PLEASE EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	2. 2: Where Am I?

BK93: WOOHOO for chapter 2! I hope chapter 1 didn't suck…this chapter, I'm going to save my Authoress's notes/comments for the end of the chapter, and number them as I go!

I also have a tagline for the story now!

"My name is Angel Blaze. My dad's an otherworldly bounty hunter and I never knew. Now, I've been kidnapped by the Prince of Hell.

Funny story. I sorta _like_ him.

The Prince of Hell and the Ghost Rider's daughter……It's not gonna work."

Hehe. I like taglines. :D

Oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned, but this is based off the _movie_ version of Ghost Rider. Not the comic. Big difference. Movie, not comic.

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WELCOMED THIS STORY WITH OPEN ARMS! You have made a little writer SOO very happy! I had a good response to this story less than a day after I posted it! **_**THANK YOU ALL WHO FAVED AND REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**_

_**MY LOVELY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 1**_

_**Gothicprincess303**_

_**Piratewitch92**_

Hope I didn't talk too much! Read and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Where Am I...?

* * *

Blackheart didn't even bother knocking on the door of his father's "office." Mephistopheles was watching different people's lives go awry, waiting for the perfect one to make a deal with. He was also watching Angel. 

"So that's Johnny's child?" He said, not even bothering to look at Blackheart. His son was the only one in all of Hell that didn't knock before entering.

"Yeah." Blackheart was aggravated over the feeling he got about Angel.

"She's very beautiful, no?" Mephistopheles did glance over his shoulder at his son this time. He had a very agitated look on his face.

"…" Blackheart didn't respond. He was thinking about something.

"Anything on your mind?" Mephistopheles was almost fatherly. His son was obviously thinking very hard about something, and there was no doubt in his mind that it had to do with the Blaze girl.

"No." Blackheart said flatly.

"You know, you will need a mate on day soon…"

"I know!!" Blackheart responded rather hotly, not looking up. Mephistopheles smirked. Blackheart had an attraction to Angel Blaze. Now, Mephisto decided to poke at Blackheart a little.

"That girl might make a good candidate."

Ooh. Mephistopheles _definitely_ hit a nerve.

"Shut up old man!!" Blackheart shouted, hands coming to fists at his sides. "She's a _worthless human!_ The daughter of your _worthless, stupid_ Rider!!" He raged. He then huffed in a very un-demonlike manner and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He was acting like a child not wanting to eat his vegetables. "She's a human." He said again, more to himself than his father. Blackheart was trying to convince himself.

Mephisto only smirked. Blackheart had a definite attraction to Angel. And both of them knew it. Before Mephisto could utter another word, Blackheart vanished from the room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel tossed and turned in her sleep. Every which way, she was being suffocated, strangled, slowly loosing air, slowly dying. She heard that evil laughter over and over again, and it would be Blackheart choking her, laughing all the while. Then, something foreign invaded her nightmares. Visions of an old ghost town. Blackheart and her _father_ facing each other in fighting stances. Blackheart had her mother, her father had a scroll…then, the vision became something else. Her father, mother, and Blackheart in an old Spanish mission…Blackheart had become something else, something far more evil…her father held a shotgun, morphed by Hellfire, and shot Blackheart, blasting him to bits. The demon regenerated...Then, she saw them again, and Blackheart was in a catatonic state(1) on the floor, her mother helping her father limp towards the door…another man joined them, standing in the doorway of the mission, using a cane for support…then, suddenly, the new man disappeared, taking Blackheart with him…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart reappeared in his room. "She's a worthless human. The daughter of that worthless Rider…" He mumbled. He heard a groan from behind him and turned quickly. He had forgotten that Angel was asleep in his bed. She looked as though she was trapped in a nightmare. The smell of her fear confirmed it. She was shaking and groaning in her sleep. She had broken out into a cold sweat. Blackheart loved the smell of fear, but Angel's…_affected _him in other ways(2). He felt ill and left the room, heading to the castle's library to try and discover more about this odd feeling he got around Angel.

While in the library, Blackheart found himself being confronted by perhaps the oldest butler in the castle, who had been around since Mephistopheles had taken a mate, Johnston. Blackheart was skimming through random books before grunting and throwing them over his shoulder, finding them to be no help. Johnston picked them up as his young master discarded them, not making his presence known until he was hit by a particularly heavy volume.

"I do say, Sir!" He said, his voice dripping with a heavy British accent. "Please do watch where you throw those things, Young Master.(3)"

Blackheart didn't answer, only reading through another book before pitching over his shoulder again. Johnston knew something was wrong.

"Is there anything on your mind, Young Master?" Johnston asked. Blackheart looked over his shoulder at the man he called his confidante. He then went back to his books, mumbling something.

"Young Master?" Johnston saw his mouth move, but didn't quite catch the words, even with his acute demon sense of hearing.

"I don't get it, Johnston. The bitch must have a spell on me somehow…" Blackheart opened another book and skimmed its pages, before it too was found to be no use.

"A young lady, sir?" Johnston questioned.

"The girl I kidnapped. The Rider's daughter." Blackheart once again picked up another book. "She must have put a spell on me."

"A spell, sir?" Johnston looked skeptical.

"Yes, a spell."

"And the effect this young lady has on you has led you to believe that there is a spell on you?" Johnston said.

"Exactly! Johnston, do you know what's going on?" Blackheart dropped the book and whirled around to face the elderly butler. Johnston chuckled.

"I might, sir."

---------------------SHORT BREAK!

Blackheart and Johnston sat across from each other in armchairs. Johnston settled himself in the chair for a long explanation before beginning. "Tell me what makes you believe she has a spell on you." He said. Blackheart immediately began his tale.

"I came this close to killing her, being done with her. But I couldn't. Something was stopping me. Her fear…it makes me ill…when I'm near her, I feel something…like I have to protect her…What is it?" He said. The old butler laughed. The Young Master looked confused for once.

"Your father had the same problem, my lord prince. It seemed a young lady had him all out of sorts. He spent days reading about it before he came to me for help. I gave him the same answer I am about to give you." He stopped for a moment. Hesitation? No. He wanted his words to seep into his young lord's brain.

"Well? Go on with it!" Blackheart was anxious.

"This is your instinct's way of telling you that the young lady in question is who your body wants as your mate." Johnston stated calmly.

"WHAT?!!?!?" Blackheart shouted, jumping up and knocking his chair backwards. Johnston chuckled.

"His Highness(4) responded in the same way." The elder of the two stated.

"That little…_human_?!?!??! My _MATE_?!?!??!" He fumed.

"Aye, my lord prince. Your father…"

"Who cares what happened to my FATHER! He at least mated with another DEMON! Not a HUMAN!!!" He vanished in a huff. Johnston chuckled. This was going to be very amusing. Very amusing indeed. He went to go speak with Mephisto about his discovery.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel's nightmares and visions hounded her until she awoke with a start, covered in cold sweat, in a foreign room. Everything was black. Even the carpet. A large bookshelf(5) was set against one wall. There was but one window in the room, near the bed. It was draped with curtains maintaining the black color scheme of the room. Outside, the world was dark. There was no moon. At all. A small lamp on the dresser provided the only light.

Angel was terrified. Not just scared, _terrified._ She had been kidnapped, almost killed…twice. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees and sobbing. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!!" She yelled at herself, praying that it had all been bad dreams inside a bigger bad dream. Any moment now, she prayed she would wake and be safe in her room again. Even with the immense bravery she possessed, Angel was terribly afraid. Her whole body shook with her sobs and with fear.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart had transported himself to the castle grounds, the garden his mother had kept before she left, to escape everything. That _human_ was going to be his mate?! No. He wouldn't allow it. He would be as cold as possible to Angel, he decided. Then, he smelled something familiar in the air. _Angel's fear!!_ She had awakened and was now terrified. The intoxicating, yet somehow horrible smell confirmed her fears. Worried for her safety, he teleported himself to the room.

He was worried for her safety.

WHY WAS HE WORRIED?!

Oh yeah. She was supposed to be his mate.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel continued to cry and shiver until someone spoke.

"You're finally awake."

Angel looked toward there the voice had come from to discover that it belonged to none other than the man that had kidnapped her. Blackheart, she remembered his name as. Whoever he was, he was the one that kidnapped her, she knew that much. And with that, she screamed. It was a loud, shrill cry of terror that even hurt Blackheart's ears.

"D-Don't touch me! Stay away!!" Angel cried, getting as far away from him as she could. Blackheart approached the bed, and Angel scooted up against the far side of the headboard, until she was practically sitting on the pillows. "Don't come any closer!" Blackheart resisted the urge to laugh at her, as it may upset her more. Where had the brave Angel Blaze gone? The girl that had tried to stand up to him yesterday? Where had she gone? All that was left of Angel was a terrified, sobbing mess. Her fear enticed him, yet sickened him. He had to calm her down before the smell caused him to vomit. He got up on the bed and began to crawl towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Angel cried again.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Blackheart said. _But if you don't get over here and calm down, I am going to throttle you._ A little voice in Blackheart's head mused. He extended his hand towards her.

Angel shook her head, terrified of him.

"I promise I won't hurt you." _Not_ _yet._ Again the voice added its little comments.

"Why should I trust you? You kidnapped and almost killed me!" Angel's fear was now backed by anger and hate. It took almost all of Blackheart's strength not to kill her. He sat down, cross-legged.

"Please, Angel, you're just gonna have to trust me, if you ever want to get out of here."

"Where is here? And how do you know my name?!" Angel demanded. Her fear was gone, replaced by anger. Blackheart could calm down a little now. A little. Angel was now just aggravating him.

"You'll find out where we are soon enough. Right now, you're in my room. As for your name…I have my sources." Angel looked unconvinced. "As for right now, this moment, you need to come with me to see my father." Blackheart got up and stood by the bed. "We better hurry. Father hates it when anyone's late for anything." Angel looked at him, possibly questioning his motives, and slipped quietly off the bed to follow him.

"Good girl." Blackheart said, heading for the door.(6) Angel followed suit. Blackheart almost walked too fast to be kept up with, and Angel had a feeling he was doing it on purpose, for whenever they rounded a corner, she saw a smug smirk on his face.

Finally, after a while of Angel literally chasing after Blackheart, they reached Mephistopheles' "office." Blackheart's smug smirk was gone; his face had taken on a serious look. He opened the doors without even bothering to knock.

"I brought her." He said, grasping Angel's forearm and pulling her towards his father.

"I see. Stay here, Blackheart. I do wish to speak to Miss Blaze though." Mephistopheles turned to face the pair. Blackheart didn't say anything, only walked back to lean against the wall, arms crossed. Angel guessed he didn't like his father very much. Mephistopheles looked at Angel, and she recognized him immediately as the man with the cane from her dream.

"Angelique Marianne Blaze, am I correct?" Mephistopheles asked.

"Yes." Angel looked warily at Blackheart's father. "How do you know my name?"

"I knew your father thirty-seven years ago(7), my dear. We lost touch for fifteen years, and then we found each other again." Mephistopheles said. Angel didn't buy it for one second. If Mephistopheles was a friend of her dad, then she would have met him before.

"Where am I?" Angel questioned. If she couldn't get the answer out of Blackheart, she'd get it out of his father. Mephistopheles chuckled.

"Blackheart didn't tell you, my dear?" He asked, eyeing his son, who only huffed in response.

"No. He didn't tell me anything. Would you?" Angel feared this man for some reason. He seemed so powerful…She tried her best to keep a pleasant temperament.

"You're in my domain now, Angelique. You're in _Hell_."

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO 

BK93: I return! Having narrowly escaped killing by Blackheart, I return to do what I am going to call THE WRITER'S CORNER. Yes, it's got a rather corny title, but I had to use something…

Johnny: And she had to leave it at a mini-cliffie.

BK93: Yes I did! What will Angel's reaction be?! Plus, I thought this was a good place to stop.

Johnny: You seen Blackheart lately? He hasn't been causing trouble since chapter one…

BK93: Oh, him? (gestures over shoulder) He went somewhere to sulk because he can't kill me with Necroplasm. Says I'm no fun if he can't torture me.

REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES. VERY NICE.

NOW, TO GO THROUGH WHAT I MADE COMMENTS ON.

(1) Blackheart was notdead at the end of the movie, just catatonic.

(2) THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE AS NEGATIVE AS IT SOUNDED! The smell of Angel's fear makes him SICK, not HORNY. Had to clear that up. (lol) Heehee...horny Blackheart...rofl

(3) Johnston calls Blackheart "Young Master" because Mephistopheles is "Master". When Blackheart takes over, he will be "Master".

(4) Just another name I used for Mephisto. He IS the King of Hell, right? So it works.

(5) Why didn't Blackheart just use these books instead of going to the library? Because he's already read them and know they have no useful information. That and he didn't want to wake Angel (awww).

(6) Why didn't he just teleport them? ...No reason, I just wanted them to walk.

(7) I read the book version of the movie, too, and it states that the events take place 15 years after the initial deal. Then, tack on my 22 years and you have 37. O.O


	3. 3: Family Matters or Why Do I Care?

BK93: CHAPTER THREE CHAPTER THREE CHAPTER THREE!

Blackheart: What's her problem? (watches BK93 throw streamers and confetti before passing out party hats and noise makers)

Roxanne: Oh, let her have her fun. She's just happy she made it to chapter three. She still has a little morale left over from when she got the mail saying this story had been favorited three times and reviewed twice in its first day.

BK93: PARTY!!!!!!!! SHIRLEY TEMPLES ON MEEEEE! (underage)

Johnny: She's having fun.

BK93: You know what I just realized, my dearest readers? While I was typing chapter two, for a majority of it, I was listening to the new Transformers soundtrack…XP

All: (staring)

BK93: What?

RENEW THE DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own any of the rights to Ghost Rider. It is just fun as heck to manipulate everyone to fit my will. XD

**ZE REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 2!!**

**Wow, its piratewitch92 and Gothicprincess303 again…I LOVE YOU BOTH!!!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Family Matters

* * *

Johnny was not thrilled about what he had to tell his wife. How would he explain it? "Roxie, I took Angel to see Carter, let her wander out of sight, and then Blackheart got her. She's in Hell now." No. That wouldn't work. Johnny sighed heavily and opened the door.

"Roxanne? I'm home…" Johnny's wife was still gorgeous in her mid-fifties. She had a basket of laundry on her hip, carrying it from the washroom to the bedroom to be folded.

"Hey Johnny. Where's Angel? Did she go home with Samantha again?" Roxanne asked casually. Johnny couldn't even look at Roxanne. He looked at the floor, an angry expression on his face, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands became fists.

"No."

Roxanne looked at her husband again. "Where is she then?"

"…" Johnny didn't respond.

"Johnny? Where is our daughter?"

"…Blackheart got her..." Johnny's voice was barely audible, but Roxanne heard him. She dropped her laundry basket.

"WHAT?!"

"Blackheart got her. Took her to Hell with him." Johnny looked up at Roxanne. "I couldn't do anything. It was still daylight." Roxanne was about to start crying.

"So, you're telling me our daughter is in _Hell_ with _Blackheart?!_"

"Basically."

"Well what do we do Johnny?! We have to get her back!!"

"I know! Don't worry Roxanne, I _will_ find a way to get Angel back."

"How Johnny? She is in HELL for Christ's sake!" Roxanne shouted.

"I'll just have to go to Hell and back."(1)

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel only stared at Mephistopheles. Surely he must be joking. "Hell?"

The blond man nodded. "Hell."

"You've got to be kidding me." Angel was one who didn't like jokes about where she was after being kidnapped.

"I'm afraid I'm not, Angelique. This is Hell, my realm." Mephistopheles didn't seem to be telling a lie. He knew human sayings of how you couldn't look a person straight in the eye while lying, and dark orbs stayed fixed on blue-gray ones the entire time. "I'm not lying to you, Angel."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Angel asked.

"Revenge, my dear."

"Revenge against who?" Angel asked. Mephistopheles was circling her like a hawk.

"Your father."

"Why do you want revenge against him? What did he ever do you?" Angel asked. She was still utterly confused. Mephistopheles only provided her with short answers.

"He stole something from me twenty-two years ago. A great power I gave to him." Mephistopheles had stopped circling the girl and stood in front of her. "You see, Angelique, thirty-seven years ago, I made a deal with your father. I cured his father's cancer, and he would become my Ghost Rider. Then, fifteen years later, I was ready for him. I needed him to help me take care of a problem concerning that rowdy one there trying to dethrone me." Mephistopheles thumbed over his shoulder at Blackheart. The demon prince huffed. Angel couldn't suppress a giggle. "Either way, your father betrayed me. He did his job, but he wouldn't give back the power of the Rider. Naturally, I saw the need for a bargaining chip. Then, twenty-two years later, there you were, perfect for my plans." Mephistopheles had remained amazingly calm while relaying his plan to Angel. Angel was a little steamed.

"So Blackheart's kidnapping me was part of your plot to get back at my father?" Angel tried to match Mephistopheles' cool and collected attitude. Her voice wavered slightly. She was determined not to show fear or anger.

Mephistopheles nodded. He leaned closer to Angel. "Don't take any of this personally, my dear. Just a bit of business." Her fear was a delicious scent, and Mephisto wondered if his son felt the same.

Angel backed away from him a little, bumping into someone. She quickly turned around and backed away from Johnston the butler.

"You called, Master?(2)" The butler bowed from the waist.

"Ah, Johnston, yes. Will you see Miss Angelique to the dining room? I'm sure she is starved, and I must speak to my son."

"Yes, Master." Johnston bowed again and began to leave, looking at Angel. "This way, milady." Angel followed him.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel and Johnston walked silently down a long corridor. Johnston guessed that she was the young lady who had Blackheart all in a mess, but said nothing. Finally, after about five minutes, he could remain silent no longer.

"Have you met young master Blackheart, milady?" He asked her.

"I should say I have, he's the one that brought me here." Angel said. Johnston looked over at the girl. He could tell why she had Blackheart all wound up, Miss Angelique was very beautiful, her voice hinted with sarcasm. Johnston opened a great oak door for Angel.

"The dining room, Miss Angelique." He said. Angel gave a light giggle, a very pretty sound.

"Please, sir, call me Angel." She said, giving a little curtsey as she entered the dining room. Johnston gave her a smile. This girl was very interesting. Very interesting indeed…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"She's even more beautiful in person." Mephistopheles smiled. "I'm almost…jealous." He looked smugly at his son

"Leave her be." Blackheart quickly came to her defense. A sure sign he liked her. Blackheart realized his fatal error too late. "She's way too young for you to-" Blackheart stopped. "-That's just…" He growled angrily and left, heading to the dining room to find Angel.

He found the girl tucked away in a bowl of grits. Her mood seemed to have lightened with the food.(3) He pulled out a chair and sat down beside her.

"This stuff is really good!" She said after a bite. "You want some? They gave me way too much. I mean look at this, I can't possibly eat all this!" Blackheart gave Angel a small grin. Hyper much? Blackheart looked over at the large grandfather clock that adorned one of the walls. It was almost morning.

"I'll pass. Not hungry." He said. Angel shrugged and continued eating. Quietly, Blackheart considered her again. She was amazingly beautiful for a human, delicately shaped and graceful. Each movement she made was like a step in a dance to him, and she enticed him with her every move. But those damn _eyes…_they were another story. They almost held him prisoner, albeit she was _his_ prisoner, if prisoners were involved here. Her eyes were definitely damning, especially in Hell. Blue eyes were a rarity among the obsidian and red and other dark colors of Blackheart's world. Those eyes could have her killed…or worse…Blackheart growled. He was already possessive of her, even at the mere _thought _of another touching her…

"Something wrong?" Angel asked Blackheart. She had heard him growl and was a little curious.

"No. It's nothing." Blackheart answered sharply, crossing his arms on the table. He sighed heavily before burying his head in his arms. Angel was just way too damn confusing…she was causing him too much stress. It shouldn't be like this, he thought. She shouldn't have this much power over him! _But she does_. A little voice sang. Blackheart promptly ignored it. _She controls you and you know it. You can't deny it…you've only just captured her and already you desire to make her yours, to make her scream for you…_

"SHUT UP!!!" Blackheart shouted angrily, attempting to silence the voice, put it back in its place, even if it wasn't lying…He had jumped up when he shouted, knocking his chair backwards for the second time today. He was now facing the wall his back had been to moments ago.

Angel was very curious by this point. "Seriously, there has got to be something wrong with you…" Angel said, getting up and walking up behind him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Blackheart immediately shrugged it off. Angel was a little taken aback, though she thought for a moment that she shouldn't even care in the first place, that he had kidnapped her, that it was his fault, so she shouldn't care if there was anything wrong with this man. But, for reasons beyond her understanding, and her nurturing female instinct, Angel did care. She cared about everyone, no matter if that one had kidnapped her or not. "Saying nothing's wrong is a complete and utter load of bullshit. Either I know something's wrong with you, or you're completely insane. Both could be true." Blackheart turned to face her, a somewhat confused expression on his face. He turned away again, face hardening slightly.

"It's dangerous to care about everyone. One of them might hurt you." Angel had little doubt Blackheart was talking about himself. He had already almost killed her once, with or without intending to, Angel wasn't completely sure. But, for some odd reason, she knew he wouldn't do it again.

"It's better to love your enemies than it is to hate them, because when you're stuck with them, it's easier to cope." Angel said wisely, whether or not it was necessary. Angel stood in front of Blackheart now, a hand tentatively placed on his shoulder again. Angel's words meant little comfort to him, but he gave her a small appreciative grin. Angel grinned back sweetly.

_Now's your chance. You're stronger than her! Pin her to that wall! Take her!! _The voice had returned. Blackheart shook his head and the thought. He wouldn't do that to her…no…he cared too much, although he didn't believe he should care at all.

* * *

BK93: Dude, that got a little more emotional…heh heh heh… Blackheart likes Angel! Blackheart likes Angel! (sing-songy voice)

Blackheart: (fuming) Why I oughta…

BK93: Easy now! Back demon! (using chair and whip) Back! Back!

Roxanne: (sighs) BK93 you're such a child.

BK93: There something wrong with that?

Roxanne: Not necessarily…

BK93: I thought not. It also appears that Blackheart has a little problem concerning a little Voice…

Owner of the Voice: HAHAHAHA!! I'm just here to antagonize Blackheart, thank you.

Blackheart: (shouting at voice) WHO ARE YOU?!

Voice: (runs)

-----------------------------------------------------------

BK93: Dun dun dun! The explanations!

(1)CLICHÉ! CLICHÉ CLICHÉ CLICHÉ! But I used it anyways!

(2)Telepathically. (smiles) I like telepathy…

(3)GOSHDARNIT IT RHYMES!!!

SOME UNNUMBERED NOTES

BK93: Okay, so the idea of Blackheart's mate is being thrown around a lot. Not _bride, _not _wife_, but _mate._ Demons don't necessarily take wives. Or do they…?

Do they? I don't know. Who does know anything anymore?

I've also thrown around the concept of Blackheart still fighting the fact that he likes Angel, and vice-versa. This may go on for another chapter or two. Denial. It's common.

Johnston, our beloved butler, is going to slowly become a main supporting character. He is treated as Blackheart's confidante and really his only friend (awww). He will be assisting Angel in getting used to being in Hell. So yeah, I'd say he's pretty important.

Now, I leave you with a familiar note: My spacebar no longer likes me, so I apologize if there are any spacing errors. Reviews are lovely! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. 4 PART 1:The Ball

BK93: I RETURN TRIUMPHANT! (giggling uncontrollably for no apparent reason)

Blackheart: (slowly backs away) Okay, that's scary…even to me…

Johnny: Agreed…

BK93: BK stands for BlackKnight, but it also stands for BURGER KING!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Johnny: Who gave her sugar?!

Angel: Not me…(hides sugar)

Johnny and Blackheart: (glares)  
Angel: What? It was Mephistopheles' idea!! (points at Mephistopheles)

Mephistopheles: I had nothing to do with it.

BK93: (shivers) I am freezing to death in my own home!!! (steals Blackheart's duster/trench coat/whatever it is and wears it to warm up) Cold cold cold cold cold…

Johnny: It's not cold in here.

BK93: Easy for you to say flaming-skull-man.

Blackheart: Really, it's not.

BK93: Whatever. Either way, I checked the word count on chapters 1-3 and calculated the differences!

Blackheart: (sighs) Hope you didn't burn out your tiny human brain.

BK93: I most certainly did not! I had a calculator. Anyway, chapter 2 had 60 more words than chapter 1, including my babbling. Chapter 3, however, had 610 LESS THAN CHAPTER 2!!

Johnny: And the big deal is…?

BK93: 610 WORDS LESS!!! MY READERS DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT! WAHH!

Blackheart: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! GET TO THE FREAKIN' STORY!!

BK93: (sniffle) Okay…(readers hug) Thanks guys, I love you too…

**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 3!! **

**piratewitch92 and angel-for-rent! piratewitch, you are such a **_**doll, **_**coming back every chapter! LOTS OF LOVE! **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Ball

* * *

"My Lord." Johnston appeared behind Blackheart and Angel. Blackheart rounded on him.

"Yes, Johnston?" He said.

"Your father would like a word with you."

Blackheart growled, not really wanting to talk to his father again. "Fine. Accompany Angel back to my room, if you would." He said.

"As you wish, Sir." Johnston said with a bow. Blackheart gave him a small smirk before vanishing. Johnston turned to Angel. "Follow me, Milady."

Johnston led Angel through several large corridors and up several flights of stairs she had forgotten about since chasing Blackheart. Finally, he opened a great black door back into the familiar black room. Johnston left Angel alone in the room again. Angel decided she was in need of a shower, still being slightly sticky with cold sweat. But what would she wear afterwards and where was the bathroom? Angel looked around the room and noticed two doors on either side of the bookcase. She opened the one closest to her, the one on the right. She had found Blackheart's closet. It was large and a walk-in closet, she noticed. That didn't really help, as Blackheart was larger than her and probably wouldn't be too keen about her wearing his clothes. "Looks like I'll just have to wear the same thing over again." She sighed, closing the closet. "Then what's the point of taking a shower?" She muttered. She then walked away from the closet and towards the bed, deciding to fix it after she had messed it up, but found it already made and a note on it.

"_Look in the closet- door on the right of the bookcase- right side- put some things in there for you. –Blackheart." _Angel looked a little confused. She had just looked in there…quickly, she looked in the closet again, on the right side, and indeed, this time there were items other than dusters and black slacks visible in the closet.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The black fountain pen in Blackheart's hand vanished as he chuckled. "She's probably totally confused right now." He laughed before entering Mephistopheles' office and regaining a stony, dark composure. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Mephistopheles chuckled. Blackheart promptly ignored his comment.

"Well?" He said rather boredly.

"I'm hosting a ball tonight. You are _expected_ to be there." Mephistopheles said, well prepared for the reaction that followed.

"For what purpose?! You're always having your fancy boring parties, and _I'm _ALWAYS expected to go! You know how much I _despise_ your parties!!!" Blackheart raged. He really did hate parties. Especially the stuffy, boring, formal ones his father held, filled with swooning girls and older demons that never shut up. And then there was Lord Matthias, the only high-status demon close to his age. They _hated _each other. But, because he was a high-ranker, he was always invited. This just wasn't Blackheart's day.

Mephistopheles, of course, knew just how much his son hated parties as well. "I want you to bring Angel with you. She may need to adjust to life here, seeing as she will be here for a while." Blackheart groaned. Now he was dragging the girl into this mess, too?! This _really_ wasn't his day.

"Is that all?" Blackheart asked, more than slightly agitated.

"Don't forget to tell Angel." Mephistopheles said. "But yes, that is all."

Blackheart vanished, headed back to his room.

"At 7:00!" Mephistopheles called after him.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel had managed to find an outfit to wear and the bathroom. It had taken her a minute to turn the shower on before undressing and hopping in. She leaned against the wall opposite the faucet, letting the hot water hit her back and slowly work away the ache found there. She sighed heavily. She was confused as all get out. First, Blackheart had tried to kill her and had kidnapped her. Then, he had been somewhat gentle with her, then he seemed almost crazy. She should have hated him for doing this to her, for dragging her here, dragging her to Hell, but something deep inside her felt different. It was like a schoolgirl's crush. When he gave her that semi-smug smirk(1) of his, she got butterflies in her stomach. Just a gaze and she felt helpless. When he touched her, she melted.

_Sound's like somebody's in love._ A voice said in the back of her mind.

_With him? Yeah right. He's cruel, heartless, probably insane…_

_You don't know that. If you do, you refuse to actually acknowledge it in your heart. Face it. You're in love._

Angel didn't bother to fight the voice, for she knew it would end up winning. She had fallen for Blackheart, _hard_. She sighed again and turned off the water, ringing whatever droplets remained from her hair.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

As Blackheart reentered his room, Angel was nowhere to be found and the shower was running. Putting 2 and 2 together wasn't very hard. The water cut off and Blackheart selected a random book from the bookshelf to distract himself from thinking of her.

_That amazing beauty, that grace, you want her, you know you do…you want to take her, break her, make her yours, make her scream…_

Blackheart ignored the voice and read. The bathroom door creaked open and Angel tip-toed out, trying not to disturb him, although the book held very little interest to him.

"Hello." He said, turning the page boredly.

"Hello." Angel responded, looking around for something. "You wouldn't happen to have a brush, would you?" She asked.

"On the dresser." Blackheart said, putting the book back in its place. Angel found the brush and ran it through her hair until it hung straight and around her face. Even hair wet and limp, Blackheart thought, she still looks like a goddess…back to the real world. And the ball. "My father's hosting one of his silly balls tonight, and he wants us both to attend. I was hoping you'd accompany me, seeing as he's forcing us both to go anyway." Blackheart said, looking like he'd just been forced to eat castor oil(2) after the sentence was complete. Angel gave a small smile.

"I'd love to. I've never been to a ball before." Angel said sincerely.

Blackheart returned her smile awkwardly. It was like a guy asking a girl to the prom. He now had a reason to actually go. And that reason was Angel.

"I'll need a gown, though." Angel said, breaking a slightly awkward silence.

"That won't be a problem. Adriana and Melissa will help you. Adriana! Melissa!" As soon as Blackheart called, two demonic maids rushed in. Thankfully, these were not the same two maids Angel had overheard talking about her. They were on the older side, both seeming around Johnston's age, around sixty(3). The two women seemed like twins.

"Yes, Prince Blackheart?" They said at the same time with a deep curtsey.

"I need you ladies' help. Angel needs a gown for tonight's ball. Could you help her find one?"

"Certainly, milord!" Adriana spoke up with a toothy grin.

"Perfect. Angel, just follow Adriana and Melissa. They'll help you get ready. It's-" Blackheart looked at his watch- "-5:30. The ball begins in an hour and a half. You better hurry." Adriana and Melissa didn't miss a beat.

"Come along, dearie, let's get you gussied up." Melissa said, taking one of Angel's hands and leading her out of the room. Adriana took the other.

"Yes, we must hurry!" She insisted, and both women pulled Angel out of the room. Blackheart chuckled.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Adriana and Melissa had led Angel down several long corridors, up a flight of stairs, and into a room filled with rack upon rack of gowns. Now, the two women had left Angel alone and were rummaging through the racks, calling back and forth to each other.

"What about this blue one, darling?"

"Certainly! It would bring out the blue in her eyes! How about the green?"

"Simply lovely! Just like her!"

"Have you ever seen such a lovely child, Adriana?"

"No, Melissa, I don't believe I have! And those eyes! Simply exquisite!"

Angel beamed on the inside at such praise, and then decided to look through the gowns herself. Each gown was as lovely as the first. Soon enough, she came across one that simply took her breath away. It was satin and a deep plum red color, strapless, and would trail the ground when she walked. The skirt billowed out at the waist. It was almost regal-looking. Silver embroidery decorated the top, and places in the skirt were gathered and sprinkled with small crystals.

"What about this one?" She asked the two women, holding the gown up for them to see.

"It's beautiful my dear." Adriana said with a smile.

"Lovely." Melissa agreed. The two women rejoined Angel. Adriana took the gown from her and Melissa led her to a vanity, directing her to sit down on a squishy cushion.

"Hair and make-up first, to avoid getting hairspray and powder on your gown." Melissa explained. Angel nodded in understanding. Adriana hung her gown up on a folding changing screen before rejoining them, giving Melissa a swift whack to the upper arm.

"Jewelry first, Melissa." She said, shaking her head.

"Of course! The other essential element to a dazzling first appearance at one of His Highness's balls!" Melissa pulled Angel back up and the two women once again led Angel to another room with a heavy steel door. Adriana quickly typed in a code on a small keypad on the door and it slid open to reveal what appeared to be a vault. "Go on in, dearie. Find something that will match your gown."

Angel considered the color of the gown against the color of a gem. "Diamond, silver and garnet." She said.

"Naturally." Adriana said. Angel found a few perfect pieces, including a choker, earrings, and a bracelet.

"One more thing." Melissa opened a glass case and gingerly picked up a diamond and silver tiara from its resting place on a cushion.

"Why not go all the way?" She smiled. Angel stared in awe.

"I can actually wear _that?_" She asked.

"Of course, dear. What else is it going to do? Just sit there and collect dust?" Adriana said with a smile. Angel was beaming.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel sat at the vanity once again, Adriana combing her fingers through her still-damp hair. "What shall we do with it?" She asked, twirling a strand around her finger.

"Know how to do a French twist(4)?" Angel asked.

"Of course." Adriana said. "What about your make-up?"

Melissa answered that question. "Maybe a light rouge on her cheeks, dark red eye shadow and dark red lipstick?" She said.

"That would work." Angel agreed.

"Wonderful. Now, we just need to get you ready." A clock chimed in the distance. 6:00.

-------------------------------------------FAST FORWARD 54 MINUTES

Blackheart, having found his way to the room Adriana and Melissa had taken Angel to, was now pacing outside the door. They had six minutes to get to the ballroom before they were late. He pounded on the door. "Angel, we're going to be late!!"

No answer.

"Angel!!" He pounded on the door again. This time, it opened, revealing Angel, looking the most radiant Blackheart had ever seen a woman. She looked like a queen. Even the voice in the back of his mind was stunned silent.

_Wow._

Blackheart grinned on the inside and out. Maybe bringing Angel to the ball was a good idea. She certainly looked the part of royalty.

"You look…" Blackheart had to search his brain to find the appropriate word to describe her. Everything was scrambled. Finally, he found a word. "…Amazing." Even that wasn't enough. Angel giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Shall we?" Blackheart offered her his arm. Angel accepted it with another pretty giggle. Blackheart's other arm snaked around her waist. "Hold on." Angel's arms wrapped around Blackheart's neck as both vanished from sight and reappeared in front of the grand ballroom.

"That was fun." Angel said, letting go of Blackheart. He let go of her but stayed facing her.

"Just a few quick instructions." He said. "You will be addressed throughout the ball as Lady Angelique. Let no one call you any different. If anyone asks, you were escorted by the prince. Not very many will question if it's true. Understood?" Angelique. _Angelique._ He loved the way her full name rolled off his tongue. But he had to make sure she understood. It was dangerous in there, a human among so many demons. Angel nodded. "Good." With that, he opened the door.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The beauty of it all astounded Angel. It took her a moment to realize she was standing on a balcony above everyone else. Demonic ladies swirled about on the dance floor with their beaus(5) in beautiful gowns as a great orchestra played. Lords chatted with one another about different things, and girls swooned over the younger lords. As soon as she had stepped onto the balcony, time seemed to stop. Lots of people were staring at her now, or glancing up in wonder at who she was, but continued their activities. Blackheart joined her on the balcony and several female eyes were upon him. He began to make his way down a staircase, and Angel quickly followed. At the bottom the pair found themselves surrounded by several giggling girls. They were all talking at once, many asking who Angel was, or trying to separate them. Finally, three girls pulled Angel away from Blackheart and dragged her toward a group of talking lords.

"You have to meet Lord Matthias, Lady Angelique!"

"Those eyes! I've never seen that color! Are they natural?"

"C'mon, Lady Angelique!"

"Now, who have we here?" Lord Matthias had spotted them. The girls released Angel.

"Lady Angelique, Lord Matthias!" One said with a grin. Matthias took one of Angel's plum-gloved hands and kissed the back of it.

"Charmed to meet you, milady."

"Same." Angel said with a fake smile. He was a very handsome demon with very dark eyes and light brown hair that hung around his shoulders, smartly dressed in a dark blue tux. He was handsome, but Angel certainly didn't care much for him. His eyes held such a lustful expression that it made her sick.

"Don't tell me a lovely beauty such as yourself is here unaccompanied." He still had a hold on her hand. Angel tugged it away.

"No, sir, I was escorted by the prince." She said firmly, standing proudly before him, praying she could get away somehow.

"The prince, milady?" Matthias didn't seem to believe her. Angel nodded. Matthias looked skeptical. She knew he didn't believe her. Before she was subjected to any more questions, someone came to her rescue.

"Champagne, anyone?" It was Johnston, balancing a tray of glasses of champagne on one hand. He handed a glass to Angel and leaned in as he did so. "Everything alright, milady?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Not quite. Thank God you're here; this guy won't believe I arrived with Blackheart. And I don't like the looks he's giving me. Will you find Blackheart for me?" She asked in an equally quiet voice. Johnston nodded. "Thank you." Angel turned back to Matthias and smiled. "Champagne?"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Johnston made his way through the ballroom and to Blackheart.

"Did you see Angel? Where is she?" He questioned immediately.

"She's over near the entrance to the western gardens. She said she is in need of your assistance. It appears Lord Matthias has found her." Johnston answered.

"Thank you." Blackheart disappeared in the crown to find Angel.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"The prince is hardly someone worth your beauty, milady, if I do say so myself." Matthias said.

"Really?" Angel replied, not sure if to be flattered or disgusted. Matthias annoyed her.

"Angelique! There you are!" Blackheart walked over to Angel, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "Matthias."

"Your Highness." Lord Matthias and Blackheart acknowledged each other, but it was anything but friendly. "Lady Angelique and I were just talking about you."

"Really now?" Blackheart said, his grip around Angel's waist tightening.

"Yes. And I was just saying how you're not worthy of a prize so beautiful. I'm sure you had to steal her away from someone else."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it hadn't been from another man. "Is that a challenge, Lord Matthias?" Blackheart questioned, growing angrier by the second. Angel wasn't just some prize to be dueled over!

"You read my mind. The western garden. Now."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart and Matthias stood out in the garden. A crowd had formed around them. Angel was seated on a bench, trying her best to remain composed. She was failing miserably.

"Choose your weapon, Matthias. This duel will be your last." Blackheart was very angry by this point. Matthias had spoken treacherously against his prince, and for that, he would die.

"How about a sword duel, then? Winner claims Lady Angelique as his own. No use of your powers whatsoever." Matthias smirked. Blackheart glared.

"Very well." Both produced swords out of thin air and took their stances. Matthias took the first move, lunging at Blackheart, who dodged easily. "Missed." Blackheart grinned, and Matthias swung his sword at Blackheart's head. Blackheart quickly ducked. "Missed again." Blackheart wore his normal smug smirk. Lord Matthias thrust at him, narrowly missing the back of his head. "You're horrible at this, you know?" Blackheart hit Matthias in the chest with the hilt of his sword, knocking him backwards. Matthias had underestimated his prince, believing all of his power lie in magic. Now, he was just getting more and more pissed off, which was exactly what Blackheart wanted. An enraged opponent was half as efficient and twice as fun to duel. Matthias roared in anger.

"Fight me!"

"You want a fight? You got it!" Blades met in the air with a loud CLANG and Angel covered her eyes. Matthias quickly spun and almost got Blackheart's left side. He brought the sword up and chopped downward, but Blackheart quickly blocked it, holding his blade flat against his left palm over his head.

"She will be mine! You can't stop me!!" Matthias had a crazed look in his eye now and an evil smile plastered on his face. By this time, Adriana and Melissa, who had been working inside, had found Angel, now on her feet out of fear, and were trying to comfort her.

"Angelique is not just some prize to be won!" Blackheart said angrily. Suddenly, Matthias was gone.

"He…disappeared…" Melissa said, and Angel uncovered her eyes. She saw something totally different.

"BLACKHEART BEHIND YOU!!" She cried. Blackheart spun around fast enough to see Matthias lunging at him, but not fast enough to block what happened next.

Matthias's blade pierced Blackheart's right shoulder all the way through. The tip protruded out the back near his shoulder blade. Matthias ripped his blade out, rendering Blackheart's right arm, his dominant one, completely useless, leaving him vulnerable. Blackheart groaned in pain and Angel gasped. Blood had always made her queasy, but not as much as the substance now oozing from the wound, blacker than midnight, thicker than blood with the consistency of slime. It sickened Angel so she wanted to vomit. Blackheart held his left hand over the wound to try to restrict the blood flow, still determined to fight. Matthias laughed.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Matthias slammed Blackheart backwards and into a wall. "I stab you one more time and the girl belongs to me." Matthias raised his sword to kill Blackheart when a monstrous roar reverberated through the garden.(6)

"ENOUGH!!!" It was Mephistopheles, angry at the commotion. "What's going on out here?!" The King of Hell was very angry by this point and his eyes swept through the crowd for an explanation. Angel ran to him and held on to the front of his coat.

"Please, Your Majesty, don't be angry, they were dueling and things almost got a little out of control…" Angel was all shaken up and looked ready to cry. She had never seen anyone get stabbed before, so it had scared her. Mephistopheles hugged Angel in a fatherly way to try to calm her; she was shaking all over. "Lord Matthias would have killed Blackheart had you not come, sir." Angel said.

"The bitch lies!" Lord Matthias shouted, releasing Blackheart. "Kill my lord prince? Never!!" Matthias was a good liar, but Mephistopheles saw right through him.

"Do not lie to your king, Lord Matthias. And quit that shouting, you're scaring the poor child." Mephistopheles indicated to Angel, still holding her in a safe embrace.

"Your Highness, I would never lie to-ARRGH!" A sword tip protruded from Matthias's stomach. Blood leaked from the wound as Blackheart angrily pulled his sword out and the lord fell over, dead.

"That was for stabbing me." He said, glaring at the body.

"Blackheart!!" Angel squirmed away from Mephistopheles and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I was so scared…I thought he was going to kill you!" Blackheart, though a little surprised, hugged her back. He tasted her sickeningly sweet fear in the back of his throat and couldn't stand it anymore. He kissed Angel sweetly, still holding her, putting all of her fear to rest. She tasted amazing and he never wanted to let her go, but knew she had to breathe at some point and separated himself from her reluctantly.

Angel had been shocked at first, but surrendered herself to him, her eyes drifting closed. The kiss, she thought, was entirely too short as Blackheart pulled away. Her eyes opened half-mast and she had completely lost her train of thought.

"I wouldn't have let him kill me. Never." He whispered to her, resting his forehead against hers. He wouldn't fight it anymore. He had fallen in love with Angel, and she had fallen equally hard for him. He kissed her again and she returned it and people started to cheer. Blackheart ignored them. The Price of Hell had fallen in love.

* * *

BK93: AND CUT!

Entire cast except Blackheart: AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

BK93: Lil Blackheart fell in wuv!! (baby voice)

Blackheart: Shut up stupid woman! (ignoring)

BK93: Blackheart's in love! Blackheart's in love!! (grin)

Blackheart: Don't make me kill you!!

Johnny: Blackheart, we've already had that discussion. NO KILLING THE AUTHORESS!

BK93: Ha! You can't kill me!! My readers will kill you!

**COMMENT TIME!**

(1) Dare ya to say that ten times fast!

(2) Okay, I have no idea what castor oil is, but by the cartoons I'd say it's pretty nasty.

(3) THEY ARE ACTUALLY MUCH, MUCH OLDER. They just look like they're in their sixties.

(4) It's a hairstyle I learned how to do in a cosmetology class two years ago. You basically take the hair and twist it in vertically against the back of the head.

(5) SOUTHERN NOUN! It means anything from boyfriend-husband-guy blah blah. Used a lot in the South, where I live.

(6) SCARY MEPHISTOPHELES! Had to!

AND…

I have no idea how to write a sword fighting sequence, so I just tried my best. It probably sucked. This chapter may or may not have a part two, because I kinda wanted Angel to make a big fuss over Blackheart's wound and then have them do a waltz, so chances of a part 2 are pretty good right now. We'll just have to see, now, won't we?


	5. 4 PART 2: The Ball

BK93: HELLO MY LOVES! I RETURN FOR CHAPTER 4.2!

Johnny: You mean part 2, right?

BK93: Duhhhh. I gotta have somewhere to put the rest of the scene!

Roxanne: Wasn't part one long enough?

BK93: It was 2169 words longer than the last chapter. I had to make up for the 610 words I dropped from chapter 2 to chapter 3, so I made chapter 4 really, really long. My advisor (Dee, a really awesome person and my best friend) kept trying to convince me to split chapter 4 in half, but I thought that would interrupt the flow of the chapter to the duel, although I probably could have split it before the duel started…

Blackheart: Where did the sudden brain come from?

BK93: I don't know…maybe the four boxes of orange Tic-Tacs I had today? Anyway, while I'm in the area of word counts, this story now has more words than my previously longer now hiatused story _Evolo de Poena_, which had 10,373 words. _Tiger's Eye,_ as it is called, has 11,377 words for a grand total of 1004 words more than _Evolo_. (Not including the word count for this chapter.) How's THAT for figures, Mrs. Anjum?! (Mrs. Anjum was my geometry teacher last year)

Blackheart, Johnny, and Roxanne: (all just staring)

BK93: What? Math is easy when you're actually allowed to use your calculator! Also, I am proud to say that at the moment I am typing this, 11:32PM Wednesday, August 1, 2007, _Tiger's Eye_ is one of my most successful stories with 311 hits, 8 reviews, and 6 faves, the record for hits being held by my other multi-chapter story (_Evolo_), which is leading this story by exactly 1400 hits. But still, 8 reviews in 311 hits is still pretty good. It's amazingly great, actually, because I really thought this story would go over like a dead fish…or one of my friend Brittany's really bad jokes. (I love the girl to death, but she can't tell a joke!!) But you guys actually love it! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!! Oww oww oww my left wrist…I think I'm getting carpal tunnel…

Blackheart: Considering you wrote more than 11,377 words in less than a month, I'd say you are.

BK93: I asked my mom and she said I most likely am because I spend all of my time typing and texting and I mostly use my left hand to do it but I really don't care because I have to type all of this for my darling readers so I can ignore the pain….OW OW OW okay not for very long Johnny get me an ice bag will ya please?

Johnny: Sure. (runs off to get her an ice bag) Here ya go. (hands her ice bag)

BK93: Thanks. (ties ice bag to left wrist with ribbon) Problem solved!

Blackheart: Moron.

BK93: So? (continues her work) Read! Read the chapter!

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 4 PART 1!**_

_**We had a new addition to our reviewing family in chapter three, angel-for-rent, and in chapter four, we had yet another new addition, Neonn! PIRATEWITCH92 AND GOTHICPRINCESS303, YOU TWO HAVE EARNED A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART. YOU ARE THE ONLY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME THROUGH AN ENTIRE STORY! LOVE TO ALL! **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4.2- The Ball, Part 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me see it!" Angel said angrily to Blackheart. She had dragged him out of the ballroom and away from everyone else out of worry over his shoulder wound.

"Angel it's fine. Don't worry about it." Blackheart had told her it was fine several hundred times now, but she didn't believe him. Due to his accelerated healing factor, he couldn't even tell he had been wounded anymore.

"It is not fine! You were stabbed! Let me see it!!" Angel was stubborn, just like him, if not more so. Blackheart opened his mouth to argue again, but it seemed to be getting them nowhere. Mephistopheles was already mad at him for actually dueling someone during a ball, and he wanted to get back before his father really got angry, which was never any good.

"Fine. If you insist…" Blackheart had forgone wearing a tux and was just dressed as he would normally be. He removed his duster and shirt slowly, pretending to be in pain. Angel gasped as she saw his shoulder. There was nothing wrong with it. It looked as though it hadn't been touched. Her fingertips lightly skimmed over where she had watched Matthias's blade enter and exit, finding not so much as a scar. "There. Happy?" He asked, smirking. Angel gave him a quick glare and checked his left shoulder, just in case she had gotten confused. Nothing wrong with it, either. "See? Nothing's wrong." Blackheart put his shirt back on.

"That's crazy! I watched it go through…I saw it!" Angel said, still looking confusedly at his shoulder. "I saw it…"

"You forget, Angel." Blackheart said, tilting her head up with a finger. "I'm not human. I heal quickly." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He seemed to be kissing her a lot now.

"I was worried." Angel admitted, snuggling up to him.

"You worry too much." He told her. "We should go back." Blackheart pulled his black duster back on. "C'mon." Blackheart took hold of Angel's hand and led her back to the ballroom, knowing she had dragged him so far away she wouldn't be able to find her way back.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, gossip spread like wildfire from person to person over what had gone over in the garden.

"Lord Matthias challenged the prince himself! Of all the nerve…"

"Over what? Whom?"

"I heard it was over a young lady. One that no one's ever seen before."

"She's so lucky to have both the prince and Lord Matthias wanting her attention!! To have two men as handsome as the pair of them fight over me, I might faint!"

"I heard the young lady almost did. Gave her a right fright, I heard."

"I heard that the prince killed Lord Matthias! Ran him right through with a sword, that he did, or so they say…"

"Inconceivable(1)! You don't believe that, do you? The prince kill a lord. Rubbish!"

Melissa listened intently to people giving different accounts of the fight and decided to put her two cents in.

"Now, sir, if you don't mind a word from the help, I was there, saw it with my own eyes! The prince did indeed kill Lord Matthias, but only because the lord stabbed him first and almost killed him! The lord would have killed him had His Highness not been there." She finished. The gossiping group looked astounded.

"That's treason in the highest form! Trying to kill the prince in any manner!" Said a demon angrily.

"Aye, it is, Matthias got what he deserved!" Agreed one of the women of the group.

"That must have been one pretty girl to drive Lord Matthias to want to kill Prince Blackheart over her."

"She's more than pretty." Melissa said. "She's beautiful, amazingly kind, and graceful. Lady Angelique."

"Where did she come from?" Another demon asked. Melissa shrugged.

"No one knows but the prince, the king, and the lady herself. She just appeared out of nowhere with Prince Blackheart only three days ago(2)." Melissa was unaware that Johnston also knew where the mysterious lady had come from.

"And already the prince is smitten with her?" A younger demoness said.

"Yes. Or so it seems." Melissa answered with a slight nod. "Here they come now." Blackheart and Angel reentered the ballroom arm-in-arm.

"She's really pretty!" The young female demoness said, staring at Angel.

"Aye, she is." A demon agreed. "Matthias always did go after the ones like that, no matter who they were with." The gossiping group watched as Blackheart and Angel took to the dance floor in a graceful waltz.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart and Angel rejoined the ball crowd and were greeted by Johnston.

"Milord, Milady, there is quite a good number of rumors floating about what went on out in the garden." He said.

"Like what?" Blackheart asked, slightly amused.

"Many different things, sir. I'll tell you later. Right now, enjoy the ball with Lady Angelique." Before Blackheart could ask any more questions, Johnston had left.

"I'll ask later." Blackheart said nonchalantly, turning to Angel. In the meantime…may I have this dance, milady?" He said with a chuckle and a bow. Angel giggled, curtseying.

"Certainly, sir." Blackheart took Angel's hand with a grin and led her out toward the dance floor. "Wait, what kind of dance?" She asked hesitantly, stopping.

"Waltz." Blackheart said. "Why?" He turned back to her, wondering why she stopped.

"I can't waltz…not even to save my life." She whispered shyly, blushing slightly.

Blackheart gave her a soft, understanding smile. "I'll just have to teach you then." Gently, he took her left hand and placed it on his upper right arm, right below her shoulder. "This hand here…" He grasped her right hand in his left and held them at shoulder height. "That hand there…" His right hand slid around her waist and settled at the small of her back, giving her the shivers. He grinned as she did. "Ticklish?" She nodded slightly. His grin widened slightly, but he mind reverted back to the business at hand. "Now let me lead you. The accent(3) is on one. " He said, leading her through the steps of the waltz, counting aloud. "One two three one two three one two three. There you've got it now!" Angel waltzed beautifully. "Ready?" Angel nodded and the pair joined the other waltzing couples.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Their waltz was over and Blackheart and Angel found themselves apart from each other again. Angel was talking with some girls and slowly getting drunk, on her fifth glass of champagne. Blackheart was on his first, talking with a few curious demons who had gathered to ask him about Angel.

"Who is she, Prince Blackheart?" One asked.

"An absolutely amazing young woman I know almost nothing about, yet have completely fallen for." He replied, gazing fondly at Angel. The already semi-drunk girl smiled and waved before continuing her conversation with a group of demonesses, causing Blackheart to laugh.

"How in Hell did you come across a creature like that?" And demon asked. It was simply put that Angel was not of Hell.

"Easily." Blackheart said, taking a sip of champagne. "All I had to do was kidnap her."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The ball was over, and Blackheart was having a grand time of trying to get Angel to go in the right direction back to his room. She insisted on leading the way, and being drunk and not knowing her way around the castle anyhow, Angel had gotten herself hopelessly lost, even though Blackheart knew exactly where they were. They were closer to his father's room than they were his own.

"You're going the wrong way, Angel." He said teasingly. The drunken girl turned to him and poked him in the chest.

"You listen here, bub. I know this place like the back of my hand, and I am NOT lost!" She slurred her words and stumbled around a little bit. Blackheart couldn't deny it was absolutely hilarious to hear her drunken exaggerations and watch her get herself more and more confused.

"You know this place like the back of your hand and you've only been here three days, a majority of which you were asleep through?" He questioned with a smirk. Angel turned back to him.

"Yes. Yes I do…" Angel stumbled forward and straight into him, her hands splaying across his chest, her head tilted up, looking at him. "I tripped." She said softly. Blackheart's arms had come around her waist and were holding her to him again.

"I'll believe it." He said, looking down at her. In high-heels, Angel was still about two inches shorter than him. She raised herself onto the highest tip toe she could manage in those heels, her hands now on his shoulders, and kissed him softly. This kiss was also cut short because of Angel's weak ankles causing her to almost fall over. She lowered herself back down again, only to be swept off her feet by Blackheart.

"Weak ankles." Angel explained.

"Do you have an explanation for everything?" He asked her.

"Every flaw." She said softly, her arms holding around his neck.

"You're too beautiful to have flaws." He said, teleporting them back to his room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel was so drunk she didn't even know where they were back in Blackheart's room. "Whoa, where are we?" She asked as he put her down.

"My room." He said, almost surprised she had gotten herself so hammered that she had forgotten.

"That sounded incredibly sexy." She smirked, and Blackheart had to admit it was a hott look for her. But enough of that. She was drunk. And it wasn't right. If everything was going to work out, he had to have her willing and sober, not hammered.

"It wasn't meant to. You're hammered. Go to bed." Blackheart turned and hurriedly walked away, knowing that if he stayed in that room any longer, he would give Angel what she didn't know she was saying she wanted. He could hear the _click-click-click_ of Angel's high-heeled shoes as she attempted to catch him and make him stay. She rushed in front of him, how she had caught him so quickly he would never know.

"Please stay." She was holding on to the collar of his shirt now. Blackheart's larger hands came and held her wrists, forcefully removing delicate lily-white hands from his collar.

"While I would love to, Angel, I have my reasons. You are hammered drunk, and chances are you won't remember anything you've done or said since you got drunk at the ball. So, if I were to stay, you wouldn't have any memory of it, and that's just not right." Even Blackheart had a set of morals, even though respecting his father and not trying to dethrone him wasn't included in those morals. And having sex with a girl who was hammered drunk to the point of being totally out of her mind didn't fit in with his morals. "So, while I would love to, it just wouldn't be right. Okay?" He took hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Okay?" He asked again, a little more firmly.

"Okay." She responded with a yawn. Angel began to remove the various trinkets that adorned her, the bracelet and gloves, choker and earrings, and finally, tiara. She put them down on the nightstand before removing the pins from her hair and shaking it loose. She kicked off her shoes, ignoring the blisters, and flopped down on the bed. "Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Blackheart responded, leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

After the door was closed, Blackheart hit himself on the forehead several times with the heel of his hand, driving out any negative thoughts about Angel. "Get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head!!!" That poor girl was going to drive him to the edge of sanity one day and then nothing would stop him. Until then, he was contempt with hitting himself on the forehead to try to keep her out of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BK93: MUSH MUSH MUSH MUSH MUSH! MUSHY MUSHY ROMANCE!

Blackheart: Seriously, one day, I _will _find out how to kill you.

BK93: Heh heh heh yeah right and I'm going to dethrone your father.

Cast: (all imagine her as queen of hell and shudder)

BK93: What? Oh, yes….POINTLESS ROMANCEY CHAPTER:D I just really, really wanted to write all of that…kind of pointless…Then again, nothing has a point anymore.

Blackheart: You don't have a brain anymore, either.

BK93: I warn you, watch your mouth, little Mr. Princey, or it will be worse for you…way, way worse…(imagines slash possibilities)

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE. **

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS!**

(1) Vizzini, another rather dumb villain I know of, loves to use this word. Whoever can guess the movie gets a cookie.

(2) Dude, Angel slept a really long time…

(3) Accent, in music, is defined as an emphasis placed on a specific note, so Blackheart's counting would have sounded something like this: _one_ two three _one _two three_ one_ two three with emphasis on the one. Just in case you didn't know.

**UNNUMBERED NOTES! **

Yes, even the Prince of Hell has morals. (Blackheart, from a distance: Of course I do!!)

I thought it would be hilarious to have Angel hammered. Turns out I was right.

LOOK FOR CHAPTER 5, COMING SOONER THAN MY MIND CAN THINK IT WILL COME! BK93 OVER AND OUT!

BK93: OH MY GOSH!! Now I have to work on chapter 5!!

ONE MORE QUICK NOTE FIRST! As of 2:52PM Sunday, August 5, 2007, _Tiger's Eye_ has had 442 hits and 10 reviews! WOOT! Okay, I'm done.


	6. URGENT NOTE CONCERNING CHAP 5, NEW NOTE!

**YO TO ALL! Hey, BlackKnight93 Comin' at you with a very important message**:

Yo everybody! As you can see I deleted my first message (well those of you who read it can see) because MY MICROSOFT WORD IS FIXED NOW! I am back to working on chapter 5, it will be out sooner than I think!

LOVE TO ALL!

BLACKKNIGHT93


	7. 5: Both Sides of The Looking Glass

BK93: After much deliberation (with myself, of course) I've got the idea for chapter 5!

Blackheart: Yippee. Let me go celebrate. (stalks off)

BK93: (ignores him) Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual to complete, but as a few of you know, I was struck by a random virus I picked up that completely wiped my system clean uninstalling Microsoft Word in the process, thus rendering me unable to complete the update within my usual time frame. Hope you guys aren't too mad! LOVE LOVE LOVE TO ALL, NOW READ THE STORY!

_**THE REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 4 PART 2**_

_**Most of our normal reviewing family (piratewitch92, Gothicprincess303, angelforrent, Neonn) has returned for chapter 4 part 2, and a new addition! Welcome to the family, DemonBlackheart! MUCH LOVE TO ALL!!!**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Both Sides of the Looking Glass

* * *

Johnny didn't even know how many books he had read and reread, how many pots of straight black coffee he had drunk, how long he had gone without sleep. It had been two weeks since Blackheart took his daughter from him. Johnny wouldn't eat, sleep, or move until he had brought Angel home safely. He couldn't sleep through his thoughts of what the demon prince might have done to his baby girl. Had he tortured her? Raped her? Had he already killed her? No. Johnny knew that Blackheart had to keep Angel alive until he found a way to Hell for a confrontation. In Johnny's mind, he imagined what he thought was Blackheart's sick, twisted plot. Johnny would finally get to Hell and Blackheart would kill his daughter before his very eyes. Every time Johnny went to sleep, the image of Blackheart killing his only baby filled his nightmares, so Johnny stayed up night after night, draining the coffee supply and stacking up more and more books with useless information. Then, one night, out of desperation and misery, Johnny went into his daughter's room, a pot of black coffee in his hand. The room was fit for a princess, painted a lilac color, Angel's favorite color. Her bed sat in the center of the room, covered in lilac sheets and a white bedspread. A bookshelf full of different knick-knacks and her books sat on one wall, her dresser on the other, a nightstand sat beside the bed, and her vanity and stool were set against the wall facing her bed. All excluding the bookshelf were made of wicker, and all were painted white. Johnny sat down on Angel's bed and picked up a book off her nightstand, her favorite book, _Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There_, an old classic Roxanne read to her when she was a child. He opened the book up and skimmed through it, putting the coffee pot down on the nightstand where the book had been. He read it for a moment before jumping up.

"THAT'S IT!" It might have been the coffee and lack of sleep talking, but Johnny finally thought he had found a way to communicate with Angel. If Alice could go through a looking glass and Blackheart could send messages through earth, maybe he could send Angel a message through steam on a mirror!! A looking glass was a mirror, right? Right. And as long as Johnny had something to write in, it might just work. He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower to a hot as it would go, hoping it would hurry and fog up the mirror. After a few minutes, the mirror was hazy enough for Johnny to write something in with his finger.

"Angel- are you alright?" He wrote out quickly before the steam disappeared. He prayed silently to every god and deity known to humankind for this to work. The message vanished as more steam clung to the mirror. After a few minutes, Johnny was about ready to give up his foolish idea when something happened. Words appeared on the mirror in Angel's handwriting!

_I'm fine Daddy. _

_Are you positive?! _Johnny was ecstatic. His plan had worked!

_Yes Daddy, I'm fine. Blackheart's been kind to me. _Johnny had to wonder about the last part of Angel's last sentence. Blackheart? _Kind?! _He was anything but!

_We miss you, sweetheart. I'll find a way to get you back._ Johnny wrote, now in tears.

_I miss you guys too. Don't worry, I'm being taken care of. I have to go now Daddy, I love you._ Johnny desperately tried to get Angel to stay.

_Angel wait!!_ No response came. Angel was gone. Johnny wiped away tears and turned off the shower. His baby girl was alright. He bolted from the bathroom.

"ROXANNE! I TALKED TO ANGEL!!"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

On the other side of the mirror, Angel rubbed at her eyes, now red and puffy from crying. She missed her parents and friends…It hurt her to leave her father, but Blackheart was in the process of banging down the bathroom door.

"Angel!! Is everything alright in there?!" Blackheart shouted through the door to his young girlfriend(1). Angel had gone into the bathroom ten minutes earlier. She opened the door and gave him a forced, sad smile. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She lied. It was a lie Blackheart saw right through.

"You forget, baby. I can see right through your lies. What's wrong?" Blackheart pulled her into his arms, encircling her in a hug. Her hands were splayed across his firm chest, her head resting on her hands. A tear escaped her eye.

"I guess I'm just…homesick." She said softly, nuzzling closer into Blackheart's embrace. He had become kinder to her as the time wore on, and his tenderness and soft words were reserved only for her. Not too long after the day of the ball, he had become her boyfriend. He hardly ever got angry with her and hardly ever shouted and never hurt her. But something was missing. Angel missed her parents.

"There's more to it than that." Blackheart said all-knowingly. He kissed her forehead gently. "You can tell me anything, love." Angel almost didn't want to tell him about talking to her father, afraid mentioning him would make Blackheart mad.

"My dad…he talked to me through writing on the mirror. I miss him a lot." She said. Blackheart was a little shocked that Johnny had found a way to communicate with his daughter.

"Really?" He asked, looking down at her. She was looking back at him with sad, puppy dog eyes threatening to release tears.

"Please don't be angry. I know you hate my father, I just miss him a lot…Momma, too." A tear escaped those beautiful eyes, the ones that captured Blackheart's very soul (or would if he had one) and momentarily Blackheart forgot his hate for Johnny Blaze. He gave her a soft smile.

"I'm not angry baby. He's your father. Even though I hate him, it doesn't mean you have to." Blackheart kissed her gently.

"I wish I could see him…" Another tear and Angel looked away, not wanting him to see her cry. Blackheart caught this one and wiped it away.

"You will soon, Angel. Soon." His heart (or whatever lack thereof) broke as he lied to her. Lies came easily, except when it was to her. Blackheart had no idea how long it would be until Angel saw her father again. She was looking up at him again, a small smile playing its way onto her soft, pink lips. She trusted him so much.

"Okay." She said softly, standing up on tiptoe to kiss him, as he was considerably taller than her. As they broke apart, someone banged on the door.

"Master Blackheart? You have three visitors in the parlor(2)." A servant said.

"Very well." Blackheart replied. He had almost forgotten he had arranged a meeting with some old…acquaintances many weeks ago. Blackheart held Angel tightly. "Ready to go meet some people?" He asked her. Angel took some deep breaths to calm herself before nodding. With that, Blackheart teleported them down to the parlor.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The three elementals in the parlor waited boredly for the Prince of Hell. The water elemental had found a way to amuse himself by reading the titles of books lining the dusty shelves, and the air elemental was spinning a black marble shark that sat loosely on a fat marble pole. The earth elemental was lounging on a sofa and looking quite comfortable. The lounging one was the only to notice the Prince's arrival, a young woman wrapped tightly in his arms. The prince cleared his throat and the other two turned to him.

"Gressil, Wallow, Abigor, long time no see." Blackheart said mock-cheerily. The Hidden would have replied in some way, but their attention was fixated on Angel.

"What is that thing? Your new toy?" Abigor asked snidely, gesturing sharply to Angel, who tightened her grip on Blackheart. If looks could kill, the air elemental would have been dead in no time by the glare he was receiving from Blackheart. Angel read Blackheart's expression and attempted to calm him.

"Baby, he didn't mean it, it's alright…" She cooed in an attempt to settle him down. Blackheart continued to glare holes into Abigor as he spoke.

"Watch your tongue, Abigor, unless you want me to rip it out." He growled dangerously, possessively holding Angel close.

"Blackheart, really, it's alright." Angel soothed, reaching up and touching her boyfriend's cheek softly to break his death stare. "No harm, no foul." She whispered, giving him a small peck on the cheek, causing Abigor to immediately take a sickened expression.

"Vile human." He muttered. Blackheart, thanks to Angel's soothing, promptly ignored him, trying to return to as-pleasant-as-the-Prince-of-Hell-can-get conversation.

"Please, gentlemen, have a seat." Blackheart almost plopped down in an armchair behind him, pulling Angel down into his lap. She squeaked in a very undignified manner, blushing as he petted her hair softly. She was about to protest that she wasn't a cat, but instead relaxed as Blackheart began to speak again. "I'm sure you're aware of why you're here."

"It has something to do with the Rider, right?" Gressil's voice was like gravel clinking together, rocky and tough, yet by his question he sounded incredibly stupid. The earth elemental was leering at her as he spoke as well, causing Blackheart to once again hold her tightly.

"Yes. And it also has something to do with her." Blackheart said, looking from the three fallen angels to Angel, then back to them. "This is the Rider's daughter, Angelique." At this statement, Wallow hissed, Abigor looked ready to rant with rage, and Gressil looked about ready to dive behind the couch he and the other two occupied(3).

"The Rider's child?! What the hell is she doing here?!" Wallow growled, and Angel was sure he wanted to kill her. She snuggled closer to Blackheart.

"She's my captive." He said without faltering, eyes never leaving any of the three elementals. He knew at the first chance any of them got, they would kill his precious Angel to spite the Rider. "And I have another meeting tomorrow. I need someone to watch over her while I'm there." He said with a grin, waiting for Abigor's reaction.

"You mean for us to play bodyguards for a pathetic human?" He asked, seething silently. Blackheart nodded slowly.

"I need someone to watch over my precious pet while I'm away." He said with a smirk. "To keep her out of trouble." Abigor looked ready to explode. Before he could, Gressil spoke up.

"Is she anything like her father?" He questioned, not really wanting to be almost killed again.

"Does this look like a face that would harm anything?" Blackheart asked, looking down at Angel. To be truthful, she looked more scared of the three fallen angels than they might have been of her. Wallow spoke before either of the other two could object.

"We'll play your little game, Blackheart, but the girl tries anything, and I assure you, she will die." He said with a warning glance to Abigor and Gressil, almost daring them to object. When they didn't, Blackheart grinned.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Thank you for your time, gentlemen. I have other business to attend to." Blackheart stood and lifted Angel into his arms before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel and Blackheart were now snuggled together on Blackheart's bed, something they commonly did now. Angel looked troubled again.

"What's wrong this time, baby?" Blackheart questioned, stroking her shoulder with his thumb. He kissed her forehead gently.

"You love me, don't you?" She said quickly, looking up at him. Blackheart looked down at her, slightly confused.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You're smart, beautiful, sweet, everything anyone could ever want." Blackheart kissed her softly, but Angel pulled back quickly, once again confusing her boyfriend.

"But back in the parlor, you called me your captive and your pet, as if you didn't care at all." Angel's eyes started to water. Oh God, she was about to cry again.

"I didn't mean a word of it, Angel." His coal black eyes locked on her beautiful blue-gray orbs and held her fast. "I love you. I couldn't love anyone else. Before you I wasn't capable of love. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, sweet, elegant, kind, gentle, caring, extraordinary, loving, intelligent-" Angel cut him off with a laugh and a kiss.

"I get it, I get it! You do love me." Angel snuggled herself into his chest, and even though there was no warmth or heartbeat there, she still found comfort in being so close to someone whom she was sure loved her.

* * *

BK93: AWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE!

Blackheart: (twitch)

BK93: C'mon, you know you liked it!!

Blackheart: (storms off)

BK93: I wasn't that bad!! Was it?! Anyways, my dearest, treasured readers, I'm really sorry this chapter took longer than normal!! Anyway, ON TO THE AUTHORESS'S NOTES!

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS! **

(1) YES, I said GIRLFRIEND. Any issues?

(2) Castles have to have parlors, right? Right.

(3) Scardy-cat Gressil! TOO FUNNY!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE. THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER DUE TO MORALE BOOSTS. **


	8. 6: A Dash of DRAMA

BK93: CHAPTER 6!! Hopefully this one won't suck as much as I believed the last chapter did…

Blackheart: That's going to be a challenge, because that one went over like a dead fish, I'm sure.

BK93: Ehh, put a sock in it. Who cares what you think? Anyway, this chapter will use a concept of the comic version of Ghost Rider, Blackheart's relations to the Hellfire club. Just thought I'd let you know. This chapter is going to get a little dramatic, I have to warn you. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! You know, I was thinking of joining the Drama Club at my high school. You guys think I should? (rambling)

Blackheart: (sighs) Here we go again…

-------------------------------------------

BK93: Normally, I would renew the disclaimer myself, but I don't feel like it today, so Roxanne agreed to do it for me!!

Roxanne: Okay. BK93 aka Lindsay does not own the rights to Ghost Rider, the comic or the movie, but someone else does. She says, however, she owns the plot, Angel, Matthias, Adriana and Melissa, and Johnston, so don't sue her. We're good to go now.

BK93: NOT QUITE YET! The violence and coarse language content goes up slightly in this chapter, not for little people! NOW we're good to go.

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 5!**_

_**Yes, I know that chapter sucked with a passion. It really, really did. But thank you piratewitch92, Neonn, AngelOnTheRun, and Gothicprincess303 for reviewing anyway! MUCH LOVE TO ALL!! Piratewitch, thanks for the help with the next three chapters! **_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dash of DRAMA

* * *

Blackheart was gone before Angel woke. She yawned, stretched, and looked around for him curiously. "Blackheart? Where are you?"

No answer. He was gone…Angel found a note pinned to Blackheart's pillow.

_Gone to a meeting. Be back sooner or later. _

_I love you. _

_Blackheart_

Angel smiled. "That's right, he had another meeting." Angel told herself, sliding out of bed. "Time to find something to do."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart arrived to serve as Black King in the meeting for the Hellfire club, his mind wandering as Selene rambled on about the X-men. He really could have cared less, but as Black King to Selene's Black Queen, he had to be there, or the woman would show up at the castle and be a total bitch, he had easily found out one day when he skipped a meeting. Now, she was just giving him a total headache and more of a reason to dislike the meetings. He had nothing to do with the X-men personally, the only hero that had ever mattered to him was the Rider…Blackheart's train of thought shifted entirely after that. Angel had never seen her father as the Rider…He wondered how she would take it. Would it scare her to death? Most likely.

"Lord Blackheart." An agitated voice spoke, breaking Blackheart out of his thoughts and back into the meeting and a very pissed-looking Selene. She had figured out he was ignoring her.

"Yes, Selene?" Blackheart didn't bother with attaching a title to her name. He gave her a sarcastic interested look. She visibly fumed.

"Care to rejoin the conversation?" She asked, every syllable oozing with venom. Her eyes burned with hate. His held a spark of amusement that only pissed her off more. She none the less began talking again, and Blackheart none the less began ignoring her again.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel wandered around the castle, looking for some way to entertain herself until Blackheart returned, when she stumbled upon the royal library. She walked through the long rows of bookcases, her eyes focused on the different books until she walked straight into something. She looked and saw she had walked into one of the elementals Blackheart had met with last night. The one who had been afraid of her, Gressil…Gressil almost screamed, until Angel covered his mouth with the tip of one of her slender white fingers.

"Shhh. We're in a library, silly!" She giggled softly, looking back at the books on the shelf. Gressil looked confused. Angel was the Rider's child. Surely she must know that the Rider had tried to kill him and the others. Wouldn't she, his offspring, have his abilities and try to finish the job? But she was kinder and gentler than a kitten. "Are you going to read a book, too?" She asked sweetly, handing him one, her head tilted slightly to the side. Gressil, still confused, took the book from Angel. _A Midsummer Night's Dream _by William Shakespeare…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Meanwhile, far away from the King of Hell's palace and the meeting site of the Hellfire club, a man sat on a bed, grumbling to himself.

"That damned prince…thinks he can kill me, does he? Can't keep me down that easily. I swear, that girl _will_ be mine!!"(1)

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Gressil and Angel were settled in overstuffed armchairs, reading quietly in the library, when Abigor decided to show his ugly face.

"What do you think you're doing, you imbecile?!" He knocked the book (which Gressil was actually thoroughly enjoying) out of the earth elemental's hands.

"R-reading a book…" The look on Abigor's face slightly frightened Gressil. Angel scowled, put her book down on a table, stood, and picked up Gressil's book, handing it back to him. The earth elemental began to search for his page again.

"And he looked as though he was quite enjoying it as well, you ass!" She growled. This was a side Abigor hadn't expected to see from Angel. She was as timid and small as a newborn kitten, with the ferociousness of a hungry mountain lion when she wanted it. She gave him almost the same hateful glare Blackheart could. "So back off and leave the poor man be!" Abigor chuckled. The prince was beginning to rub off on her. He smirked.

"You're very interesting, little Rider. Very interesting indeed…" Abigor disappeared and Angel looked back at Gressil.

"You can read your book again now." She said sweetly. Gressil didn't need to hear it a second time. This Shakespeare guy was interesting, just like her. She had been a tigress, then a kitten again. Now, she was settled back in her chair, reading again.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"You agitate me to no end!!" Selene raved as she followed Blackheart out of a warehouse that served as the base.

"Amazing, we both feel the same way about each other!" Blackheart said sarcastically, not even bothering to look back over his shoulder at her. "Now, there is someone waiting for me, so I can't play anymore, Selene. Time to go home now!"

"GO TO HELL!" Selene shouted angrily.

"Funny." Blackheart said, turning to face her. "That was the idea all along!" Blackheart vanished. Selene screamed and stomped her foot, then got an idea. An awfully nasty(2), evil, horrible idea.

"Time to ruin a relationship." It was apparent that Blackheart meant a girl, for his mind had been elsewhere the entire meeting. Selene followed Blackheart with an evil smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart appeared in his bedroom, hoping to find Angel there. When he didn't see her, he began to leave, until someone caught his shoulder. He turned quickly, hoping to see Angel, but it was Selene. He gave her a disgusted face and she gave him a seductive smirk.

"I'm sure whoever it is won't mind waiting." She said, taking hold of the front of Blackheart's duster with one hand, tracing patterns on his chest with one fingertip. Blackheart slapped her hands away.

"Get off, whore." He said angrily, trying to get away.

"Ah ah ah." Selene said tauntingly, grabbing hold of his duster again, meanwhile using her telepathic abilities to bring Angel into the room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Something in Angel's mind compelled her to return to Blackheart's room. She closed her book and put it down. "I'll be right back, 'kay, Gressil?" She said sweetly, getting up and heading out of the library.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Selene held Blackheart still. "Here comes your girlfriend." She said, and as Angel opened the door, Selene pulled Blackheart into a kiss.

Angel gaped at what she saw. Blackheart was kissing a woman scantily clad in black leather and a cape. She shook her head and tears started to form. "How could you?!" She cried, holding her hands to her chest as if she had just been wounded. The woman's eyes flew open and she released Blackheart, looking shocked.

"Lord Blackheart! You didn't tell me you already had a girlfriend!" She said. Angel shook her head again, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted again.

"Angel, it's not what it looked like I swear! Angel!" Blackheart called as Angel bolted from the room, crying.

---------------------HALF BREAK

Blackheart looked ready to kill Selene, who was smirking evilly. He had such an urge to kill her. Instead, he smacked her as hard as possible (which was pretty damn hard) and sent her flying into a wall. Blood leaked from her mouth and she glared at him. He was giving her a death stare. "Fuck you, bitch." He said, running after his distraught girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel ran as fast as she could through the halls of the palace. She had to get away. She bumped into several servants as she ran, finally crashing full-force with Gressil.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to hold her and calm her. Angel shook her head, still sobbing, and ran away. "Angel!!" She kept running, where she would go, she didn't know. She ran through the grand ballroom where she had first danced with Blackheart and out the door to the western gardens, where he had fought for her and first kissed her. She ran and finally collapsed amidst some large shrubs, drawing her knees in and sobbing quietly. How could he betray her like that!? He told her he loved her only the night before, and yet he was kissing another woman! He didn't love her at all!! Angel rubbed fiercely at her eyes. "He's not worth it, stop crying." She told herself. But she loved him…she trusted him!! Angel kept crying until she heard a voice.

"Angel?" It was Blackheart, looking down at her. Angel jumped up and ran again, or tried to and fell, ripped her jeans, and skinned her knee. She looked up at Blackheart again, giving him the most hateful expression she could muster.

"You lied to me." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart asked, taking hold of her upper arm to help her up. Angel pulled it away.

"You told me you loved me. You lied to me." She said angrily.

"No, Angel, I didn't lie, I meant it…"

"Then why were swapping spit with that slut?!" Angel shouted, effectively cutting him off.

"She forced it on me! Do you think I _wanted_ to kiss her?!" Blackheart was steadily becoming angry as well. Angel was being ridiculous.

"You didn't look like you were fighting too much!" Angel shouted, her tears gone, her anger replacing any sadness.

"She had just started when you walked in! Angel Selene set me up!" Blackheart protested. "I love you, and _only _you." He tried to touch her arm again, but she jerked away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She cried, her tears falling again. Blackheart ignored her protests and kneeled next to her, pulling her close to him and hugging her.

"I hate you! I hate you, you monster!" She sobbed, subconsciously snuggling deeper into his chest. "I hate you, I hate you I hate you I hate you…" She was gripping his duster and there was a wet spot on his shirt now from her tears.

"Shhh, Angel, shhh, it's alright, it's alright. Calm down, shhh." Blackheart petted her hair and rocked her, shifting his weight to cause him to sit and take Angel into his lap. "Shhh. It's okay. Shhh." He nuzzled her soft, sweet-smelling red-brown hair. "It's okay…shhh…" He rubbed her back.

"I don't hate you…" Angel mumbled, snuggling into Blackheart as close as she could. "I love you…" She whispered.

"And I love you. Selene just loves to be a pain in my ass. She forced me to kiss her. I wouldn't touch that slut with a 60 million-mile pole." He said, smiling down at Angel, who just stayed snuggled against him. "You're always going to be the only one, and as cheesy as it sounds, it's true." Blackheart promised.

"I can't possibly hate you…" Angel mumbled. "But…I thought you betrayed me…"

Blackheart lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"Never." He whispered, kissing her softly. He then looked down at her skinned knee and kissed it softly. "All better." Angel sniffled softly. Remnants of tears still clung to her long eyelashes. This man could bring her to tears then pull her back into loving him in a matter of minutes.

"You okay now, Angel?" He asked her. She nodded. He held her as tightly as he could without crushing her ribcage and whispered "I love you" into her soft hair.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Elsewhere once again, a force twice as powerful as Blackheart flung Selene against a wall, breaking a few ribs. The villainess groaned as bones snapped and her head connected with the stone wall. "Master…" She groaned out.

"Not a word Selene!" The figure shouted, hitting Selene in the chest with a blast of dark energy. The same black energy began to strangle her. She sputtered, coughed and writhed, trying to escape the force slowly killing her.

"You failed, you stupid bitch…" Selene's eyes rolled back into her head as she gasped for air.

* * *

BK93: WHOA, violence and drama! I had been plotting this scene for a while…

Blackheart: Who tried to kill Selene? Who tried to kill Selene? WHO TRIED TO KILL SELENE?! (on the edge of the chair next to BK93)

BK93: Oh, now you're interested? You'll have to wait like everyone else, buddy! Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys! And, if you have any questions about Selene or the Hellfire Club, they are both real and owned by Marvel. Consult for more information about them, just type in "Hellfire Club" and there you go. YES, Blackheart really does hold a position in the organization, although it mainly fights the X-men.

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

(1) If you can guess who this is, you will get a virtual piece of chocolate cake. (Except YOU, PW92, because you know who it is!!)

(2) NOT NEGATIVE! Just evil.

**UNNUMBERED NOTES!**

I really hope I'm not turning Angel into too much of a Mary-Sue. God knows I dislike those, but I have a feeling she is too much like one. This chapter sounded a hell of a lot like an episode of a freakin' soap opera, hope you guys don't mind!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	9. 7: A Kidnapping

BK93: OKAY PEOPLE! This chapter heavily gains drama and seriousness, but to loosen up, I've brought a special friend: Figaro, the Singing Bar of Soap! He's a bar of soap that sings opera! Hit it, Figaro!

Figaro: (starts singing opera)

Blackheart: MAKE IT STOP!!! (holding hands over ears)

BK93: Ahh, sweet music! BY THE WAY! I owe a big thank-you to piratewitch92 for helping me come up with the plot for this chapter and helping me create Figaro! MUCH LOVE! Also, the violence is once again up in this chapter, as well as the language content. Potty-mouths.

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 6**_

_**AND THESE WERE ONLY FROM THE DAY IT WAS POSTED! A big thank-you to piratewitch92, Neonn, AngelOnTheRun, and DemonBlackheart! Boy you guys responded so fast, I had to type up the next chapter just as fast, even with carpal tunnel! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS, EVEN IF YOU REVIEW AND YOUR NAME IS NOT LISTED!! LOVE TO ALL!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: A Kidnapping

* * *

Johnny was sure he was nuts now. He had gone out and bought a huge full-size mirror on the assumption that he had found a way into Hell. He placed the mirror in the downstairs bathroom and suited up in his riding leathers, his chain wrapped tightly around his chest. He then lugged his beloved Grace into the house. As Roxanne saw him lugging the large bike into their downstairs guest bathroom, she threw down a pile of towels to go in the bathroom. "What in the name of God are you doing, Johnny?!" She shouted. Johnny leaned the bike on its kickstand and turned on the shower to hot. The mirror began to fog up and he looked over at his wife. As soon as the mirror was fully fogged, he got on the bike, revved its engine, and looked at his wife.

"I'm going to get our daughter back." And with that, Johnny accelerated forward and drove –quite literally- into the mirror and vanished. Roxanne stumbled backwards into a chair, astonished as hell at what she had just seen. The shower still ran.

Johnny found himself on the outskirts of a city, bleak and black. The spirit of the Rider rested uneasily in the back of his mind. Evil surrounded them. This was Hell…he had actually done it…he was here…Johnny slowly began to drive into the city. People pointed and stared at the new arrival. _Maybe one of them knows where Angel is_. He thought. He pulled over and got off Grace, Pulling a picture of Angel out of his pocket and walking up to a couple.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" He asked them. The male took the photo and both of them studied it. After a few seconds, the both nodded. "Really?!" Johnny asked, excited. Someone had seen her!! "Could you tell me where? It's rather important." The young demoness pointed in the direction Johnny had been driving.

"At the castle, with Prince Blackheart." She said, handing the picture back to Johnny.

"Thank you so very much." Johnny said, getting back on Grace. He revved the engine and drove off quickly. He didn't see a castle…As he drove, a looking shadow appeared on the horizon. It grew larger as he grew closer, and he figured it was the castle the demoness had spoken of. He continued driving until he reached a tall, black, intricately-decorated and well-guarded cast iron gate.

"What is your business here?" One of the guards spoke, pointing a sword at him.

"I need to see Blackheart." Johnny stated firmly.

"State your business with Prince Blackheart." The guard spoke again.

"I will, but to Prince Blackheart himself." Johnny said, determined to get in. The guard gave a glance to his companion before the heavy iron gate swung open.

"Proceed." The guard waved him in. Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He drove through and heard the heavy gate close loudly behind him.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel lie asleep in Blackheart's bed once again. There had been too much drama for her lately. She subconsciously pulled the black blanket closer to her small frame when a hand shot from the darkness and grabbed her face, waking her instantly. She tried to scream for help, but the offender's palm covered her mouth, muffling her speech.

"Keep quiet or I crush your skull." A deep voice growled dangerously, squeezing her head to emphasize his point. He ripped a part of the black satin sheet and used it to gag her, holding her wrists together with one massive hand, ripping strips of the sheet with the other. He bound her wrists and ankles tightly, almost restricting the blood flow. The mysterious offender then hefted her up. "You're coming with me, Lady Angelique." Angel looked frightenedly into the offender's eyes and noticed a familiarly dark, evil glint. A lustful, evil glint. She inwardly gasped. _No way. It couldn't be…Blackheart…_ The figure threw her over his shoulder and started to jump out the window when the door opened. Blackheart stood in the doorway, unbelieving what he was seeing. He moved to kill the offender, but hadn't moved one step until the shadow spoke.

"You move, I throw her out this window." It threatened. It had a recognizably male voice, a male voice Blackheart knew distinctively well. He growled but stayed still.

"I will find you and kill you if you lay so much as one scratch on her." He growled. It was a low, feral sound, deep from his throat. Lightning struck as it began to rain, and Blackheart saw a familiar face smirking at him. The man disappeared, a terrified Angel over his shoulder. Blackheart roared angrily and ripped one of the black double doors off its hinges and threw it clean across the room. "I _will _find you and kill you. And I'll make sure you _stay _dead this time!!" He shouted before storming out of the room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Johnny banged on the large black door of the gothic black castle, stepping back and waiting on an answer. An old-looking butler opened the door.

"May I help you, sir?" He asked in a thick British accent, stepping aside to allow Johnny in. Johnny gladly walked in out of the rain. _Didn't know it stormed in Hell…_He thought momentarily, running a hand through his slick, graying brown hair, the blue eyes his daughter had inherited from him full of many differing emotions, most prominent were worry, anger, fear, desperation, and determinance.

"Yes. Someone told me she was here with Prince Blackheart or whatever. My daughter, Angel. You know her?" Johnny handed the graying old butler the photo. He recognized it immediately. "Yes. She has been here with the prince for quite a while. And you said you are her father?" The old butler asked before a shout rang out throughout the castle.

"JOHNSTON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny immediately recognized the voice to belong to his most hated enemy, Blackheart.

"Yes, sir, coming!" The old butler, Johnston, looked at Johnny. "Forgive me, sir, but the Master calls…" He started.

"I'll go with you. I have a few choice words for your master, Johnston." Johnny cut in angrily. Johnston gave no opposition, and Johnny followed the graying old man up several flights of stairs and down several long corridors until they reached what appeared to be a bedroom, once upon a time. The feathers were torn from the pillows, the sheets ripped, chairs toppled, and one of the double doors had been wrenched from its hinges and thrown across the room.

"Good Lord! Prince Blackheart, what happened in here?!" Johnston said, purely shocked at the scene before him. Blackheart plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"She's…she's gone, Johnston." The demon prince's voice noticeably cracked. "He…threatened to kill her if I stopped him…There was nothing…I could do…She's gone, Johnston!!" Black talons had emerged from Blackheart's fingertips, taking the place of his regular nails. He angrily clawed at the pillow next to him, ripping it to ribbons with one felling swipe. Johnny emerged from behind Johnston.

"I don't know what the hell went on here, and I probably don't give a red shit about it either, but where the hell is Angel?!" He shouted at Blackheart. The demon's head snapped up, his eyes redder than fire. He was past the point of being pissed off and really didn't need for Johnny to be there.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Blackheart raged, standing and throwing the nightstand at the bookshelf, and it became evident to Johnny and Johnston that it had been Blackheart himself who had caused the damage.

"What kind of God damn trick are you trying to pull?! WHERE. IS. ANGEL?!" Johnny shouted.

"SHUT UP RIDER!" Blackheart shouted back, falling onto the bed once again, burying his face in his hands. Was Blackheart…crying?! Johnny wondered. Johnston walked over and sat down next to the shaking demon prince and put an arm around him. Blackheart, the great demon prince, the would-be leader of the new Hell on Earth, was indeed _crying._

"Where. Is. Angel?" Johnny asked again, a little more calmly, walking to stand in front of Blackheart. The demon looked up at him.

"…" There was no answer for a moment.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Blackheart said, almost sounding tired.

"What?!" Johnny was becoming angry again. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"She's gone, Johnny! Angel's gone okay!! She got taken from me just now!" Blackheart shouted. Johnny was taken aback.

"Gone?" He hadn't deprived himself of sleep and removed himself from society for weeks on end to find a way to Hell only to find his daughter wasn't there! "She's gone?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Blackheart retorted, looking at Johnny as if he was the stupidest man alive. Johnny plopped down next to Johnston. Sensing the tension hanging in the air, the old butler rose.

"I shall get the maids to repair your quarters, my lord." He said, leaving the room. Johnny and Blackheart sat in silence. Blackheart was still shaking, and Johnny was slightly in a state of shock. The demon ran his hands through his spiky, pitch-black hair.

"What am I gonna do?" Johnny muttered, resting his forehand on one of his hands.

"WE have to get her back." Blackheart responded. His response shocked Johnny.

"What's this "we" business? She's my daughter! What do you care if she got kidnapped? You kidnapped her from me in the first place!!"

"I KNOW THAT!!" Blackheart shouted. He sighed heavily. "It's complicated, Johnny. But yes, I do give a shit what happens to her!"

"Why? Why would you?" Johnny asked sharply.

"Because I love her." Blackheart said softly. Johnny heard but wasn't quite sure he understood.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning closer to Blackheart.

"You heard me full well, Rider. I. LOVE. ANGEL." Blackheart purposefully enunciated his last sentence.

"I thought you said that. But I thought you couldn't…"

"Me either, until I met her. She changed everything. I love her, so much more than I ever thought I could care about anything."

"Do we even know who took her?" Johnny asked, still not fully believing Blackheart loved his daughter.

"Full well. All too well. A bastard who should have been dead weeks ago."

* * *

BK93: OOOHHH! ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Indeed, does Blackheart really know who took Angel?! Or does he just think he knows?! THE SUSPENSE IS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL, AND THE ANSWER IS ALL TOO OBVIOUS. PIRATEWITCH92, I'M EXPECTING YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!!

Blackheart: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO END THE CHAPTER THERE?!

BK93: Because I'm evil.

Johnny: Yes. Yes you are.

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

THERE WERE NO NUMBERED COMMENTS MADE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

I made Johnny drive through a mirror! You can't say that's not cool!! I promise you, when you find out who took Angel, you will feel very, very stupid if you haven't already figured it out. I'm dropping hints like crazy! See if you can figure out the culprit, he will be revealed in the next chapter or so!!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**

**BK93: WAIT WAIT WAIT! I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!!!**

Blackheart: You know that wasn't proper English?

BK93: Shut up! Anyways, I just have to say how amazed I am with the popularity of this project! This went from an idea during a pedicure to a full-fledged story I devote most of my time to, and everyone loves it! That is just purely amazing, you guys!! I wasn't even going to post this in the beginning for fear of being killed by avid Blackheart fangirls, but amazingly enough, you guys have loved it from the very beginning, and I'm proud to write this story for y'all! **MUCH LOVE TO ALL!!**


	10. 8: Who Done It?

BK93: I know the suspense is killing all of you, so here comes the next installment of my fastest-growing story, _Tiger's Eye!_

Blackheart: Enough with your talking! GET TO THE DARN CHAPTER!!!!

BK93: Ok ok ok ok! Geez!

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 7**_

_**A big thank-you to DemonBlackheart, piratewitch92, AngelOnTheRun, and Gothicprincess303 for reviewing that very…probably strange chapter. We also have a new member of the reviewing family, PadawanCassy! Welcome to the family! I can promise you this chapter will be just as strange. LOVE TO ALL! **_

* * *

Chapter 8: Who Done It?

* * *

Angel didn't know how she had been rendered unconscious, or for how long, but when she awoke, she was somewhere strange and new. _Déjà vu…_She thought. _Now I can say I've been kidnapped TWICE…WHAT AM I WEARING?! _It was true Angel was in a strange new room, in a strange new bed. It was also true to say her clothes had been changed. She was now dressed in a white chiffon gown falling well past her ankles and hugged her small, hourglass curves tightly. It was also true to say the gown was a slight bit transparent…_Okay who's idea of a kind of sick joke is this?!_

"That gown looks lovely on you, my dear. Glad to see you've rejoined me." A sly, suave voice Angel knew all too well spoke.

"_Matthias. _I knew you were behind this!"(1) Angel's voice was heavily laden with such a dose of poison that all of the venomous snakes on the planet paled in comparison. The lord gave Angel a twisted, sadistic smirk.

"Did you really think your stupid little prince could kill me? Never! I vowed I would have you, even if I have to kill you first!"

"Necrophiliac." Angel mumbled.

"Actually, yes. Once or twice." Matthias had heard her comment.

"EWWW! Disgusting!"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"Who took Angel, Blackheart?" Johnny had been following Blackheart around as the demon tried to formulate a plan. Blackheart had refused to say. He just ran about, finally settling down a bit at a table in the library with an old record book.

"M…M, M M M…M!" His eyes scanned the page. "Gotcha, freak!" He said, putting his finger over one name.

"Who!?!" Johnny demanded.

"Matthais." Blackheart muttered under his breath. The name came out like a poison and Blackheart felt bile rise to the back of his throat. He hated Matthais with all of his being…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel glared angrily at Matthias now. "Why do you want me so badly? Why not some other person of your race? You could have any girl you wanted." She said. She had moved from her previous position sitting on the bed and was standing behind him now. Matthais turned to face her.

"I want you because you're different than the rest of them. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a human. No other demon could have those eyes and keep them very long…" He took two short strides and was in front of her, his face millimeters away, his violet eyes staring into her frightened blue-grays. She gasped and tried to back away, only to find herself trapped in-between him and a wall. "You will belong to me, Angel. Pretty soon you'll forget all about your silly little prince. All you'll think about is me."

_I'll die first! _Angel objected mentally. _You sick shit-faced whack-job psycho-nut-_ Angel's mental ravings were abruptly put to a halt as she felt a pair of lips pressed harshly against her own. She tried to pull back but hit her head on the wall. She was trapped. He had grabbed her wrists and held them tightly above her head in one hand, his other on her hip, moving towards her ass. She wiggled to get his hand off and felt his tongue fight its way into her mouth. As soon as it made a way in, she bit it, HARD. He pulled back abruptly and she glared daggers at him. "So that's the way you want to play, huh?"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

It was obvious to the pair of enemies in the castle of Hell that neither of them could get to Matthias alone. Johnny, for one, had no idea where Matthias was, and Blackheart knew he couldn't get in undetected. They would have to work together, but they would need more help. Suddenly, a thought dawned on both of them. It was so freaking obvious!!

"THE HIDDEN!" They both shouted at once, looking at each other.

"It was my idea!" Johnny said(2).

"My idea!" Blackheart argued. Seeing as neither of them wanted to give up claim to the idea, it would take a while to actually carry out their plan…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Matthias now had Angel by the hair and was dragging her down a dank, dimly-lit corridor lined with cobwebs and large, heavy oak doors. He pulled open one door and threw Angel inside.

"Try to bite me from in here, bitch!!" He shouted, slamming the door. Angel rubbed her head.

"JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE!!" She shouted angrily, looking through the small barred window of the door. His retreating form seemed to scoff. "Bastard…" Angel mumbled. "That hurt my head…"

"Could you try not yelling, please? Some of us hope to get some sleep." A voice said from the darkness of the cell. Angel's eyes, rapidly adjusting to the dark, searched the area from which the voice originated. Her eyes widened at who she saw. It was the woman that Blackheart had been kissing…no, that had kissed him. Selene, was her name? "You…" She said. "I've seen you before…"

"Yeah. I know." Selene groaned. She sounded hoarse. Angel heard her shift slightly and groan in pain. "And now, we're cellmates." She said, and a small candle was suddenly lit. Angel's eyes readjusted to the small fraction of light and gasped at the state the woman was in. There was dried blood on her face and body and she looked forlorn and in deep pain. The face that must have seduced many men had lines of pain etched all over.

"What happened to you?" Angel's dislike for the woman disappeared in an instant, replaced with concern.

"That bastard did." Selene said, groaning and sitting up. Angel moved over next to Selene and examined one of the many cuts on her pale arms.

"They're pretty deep…" She mumbled, going to rip a piece of her white gown to bandage the cut. She looked around the cell for anything to wash it with. "Do we have any water?" She asked. Selene weakly raised an arm and pointed to a basin in the other corner of the room. Angel walked over and picked it up before sitting down next to Selene again. She moved once again to rip a piece of her gown. Carefully, she dipped the shred of fabric in the basin and began to rub softly at the dried blood over the cut. Selene winced, but watched Angel as she continued to clean the wounds on her arms and bandage the severe ones. After a minute, she spoke.

"Why are you helping me? I was sent to separate you from Blackheart."

Angel's pretty blue eyes looked up into Selene's.

"Because even if you were, you didn't deserve this." She said, winding another piece of chiffon around the last of the villainess' deep cuts. "Done." Selene's face had a look of surprise at Angel's first statement, then softened into a look of gratitude.

-------------------------------------------BREAK  
The three Hidden stood in a line, facing Blackheart and Johnny. Johnny paced uneasily in front of them.

"Alright. Any of you make a single objection, and I will make sure your ass is crispy-fried. Got me?" Johnny transformed into the Rider for dramatic effect, then changed back. It worked well enough. He had their full attention. He turned to Blackheart. "If you will explain the plan to them, please?" He said.

"Certainly." The two enemies had stopped arguing over the idea long enough to actually plan everything out, which was an amazing accomplishment on their part. Blackheart was given the honor of explaining it to the three (in his opinion) dimwitted elementals. "Alright, so here's the plan…"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

After Angel mended Selene's wounds, Selene apologized for being part of the plot to separate her from Blackheart, even though Angel told her there was no apology needed. The two prisoners began just talking about Blackheart and Matthais and anything else they could think of, and Selene was surprised at how confident Angel was that Blackheart would rescue her.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, he is the Prince of Hell; he can have any woman he wants. How do you know he'll come to rescue you?" The villainess asked, tipping her head confusedly at the pretty young human. Angel had just been trying to be optimistic.

"I hope he'll come to save me. He told me he loved me…" She said, drawing her knees in close and hugging them to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and looked at Selene, who sighed heavily and gave Angel an almost sympathetic look.

"I hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, I really do, but here in Hell, a human vow like that doesn't mean much, especially to a demon, much less to the demon prince."

"I liked being optimistic about it. Gosh, Selene, you're such a downer!!" Angel joked with a half smirk, which Selene returned.

"Sorry babe, that's my job." She said. Angel snuggled her chin deeper into her knees. _Please let her be wrong. _She prayed._ Please let him come save me. Please don't let love mean nothing to him…_Angel heard a soft noise coming from Selene and found she was asleep slumped against the wall. Angel took this moment to observe her surroundings, something she hadn't thought to do earlier. The cell was barren except for the bowl of water she had used to clean Selene's wounds. The walls were made of stone, the floor, earth. There was no sound except for Selene's soft breathing and her own breath. The small candle gave off the only flickering light. The cell pulled her hopes of rescue down as had Selene, but Angel continued to hope. As long as she stayed alive, she would continue to hope. She curled up on the floor and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart was wrapping up his telling of the plan.

"We can't leave right away…"

"And why can't we?" Johnny objected, giving Blackheart a small glare.

"Matthais expects me to come right away."

"Probably knows you're stupid like that." Johnny mumbled, earning a glare from Blackheart.

"Will you let me finish? Now, gentlemen, you see why you are essential to the plan. Are there any objections?" If there were, Johnny's threat kept them silent. Gressil was the first to speak up.

"When do we leave?" The statement pleased both enemies.

"Soon." Johnny said. Blackheart was already walking away. The demon was _dying_ to leave to get his beloved back, but if they left too soon, Matthias would expect it out of Blackheart's brazen and rash nature to appear immediately and would be waiting. They had to strike when he would least expect it, maybe a day or so later. A delay would set Matthias slightly off-guard, and the more off-guard, the better. Blackheart knew the extent of the other demon's powers, which brought him to another thought he hadn't considered before. Why had Matthais called for a sword duel with no use of their powers? It would have been over much quicker, and Matthais would have taken Angel as his own, and another musing pulled Blackheart's train of thought off track entirely. Angel had looked so beautiful that night, so graceful and regal. She was always beautiful, no matter what she looked like, no matter what had happened to her. That hair, those eyes, that body…Blackheart knew that if his thoughts got the best of him, he would need a very, very, very cold shower. That and he began to notice that the stone wall and his forehead were seemingly going to be the best of friends…

* * *

BK93: I thought that would be a lovely place to end it. (laughing) Poor little Blackheart! 

Blackheart: Put a sock in it, will ya?

BK93: NEVER! Anyways, the next chapter is the very action-y chapter, so watch me screw it up horribly!! I can't write action-y things…(sniffle)

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

(1) Feel stupid now if you didn't get it, don'tcha?

(2) How did Johnny know that they had survived in the first place?! Hell, don't ask me!!

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

Dude, I'm twisting another personality! That's like what, three or four? (Let's see…Blackheart, Gressil, Selene…) The big action-y scene is next, so watch that chapter take a week or two to complete…I'll get it out ASAP!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	11. 9: Of Nightmares, Secrets, and Magic

BK93: HERE COMES THE ACTION CHAPTER I PROMISED…I hope! Let's see how well I screw things up, shall we?

Blackheart: Gladly! (sarcastic)

BK93: (glare) Well, unlike most times I've written, I'm actually on my meds and have no idea what to say! So I'm just going to go ahead and get the ball rolling, because I know you're dying to know what happens next!

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 8!**_

_**Thank you thank you thank you for reviewing, first of all! The reviewers of this chapter were piratewitch92, DemonBlackheart, Gothicprincess303, and AngelOnTheRun! LOVE TO ALL!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Of Nightmares, Secrets, and Magic

* * *

Angel didn't know how long she had slept, and momentarily forgot where she was. Everything was dark, and then, there was a sudden burst of light. The cell door was open and a figure stood in the doorway, but Angel couldn't tell whose. A voice spoke, and it was the best thing Angel had ever heard.

"Angel?" The voice called. "Angel?"

"Who's there?" Angel asked warily, knowing who it was but just making sure.

"It's me, Angel. I've come to rescue you." The voice became more distinctive and Angel recognized it almost immediately.

"Blackheart?" Angel had been sitting up. She was standing now, and footsteps brought the illuminated figure of her demon boyfriend to her. He held his arms open and she ran into them. "I was beginning to worry…" She admitted, looking up into his eyes. Something suddenly didn't seem right. His eyes were the wrong color…Blackheart's eyes were a deep pitch black. The eyes of the look-alike holding her were a very deep, soulless violet. Everything seemed to shift, and it was no longer Blackheart holding her, but Matthias. Angel shrieked and pushed him away.

"What's the matter, Angel? Don't you remember me?" It was Blackheart's voice in Matthias's body. Then, Matthias shifted back into Blackheart with his own voice. "You want to see what your darling prince really looks like?" The ever-shifting form became a hulking black and violet monster with fangs and claws. Its eyes were a blood red and there was no pupil to speak of. It was somehow reptilian, completed with a long black tail. Black hair –if you could call it that- sprouted from its head. The monster gave a grin, and its sharp pearl-white fangs appeared to be dappled with blood. Angel gasped and backed away. "Now stop me if you've seen this guy before." Matthias spoke through the great black monster. Once again, he changed shape, taking on someone very familiar to Angel.

"Dad!!" She shouted. The image of Johnny Blaze stood before Angel now, and her eyes welled with tears. "What do you want with him?!" She cried.

"Watch this. Dear old daddy isn't all he's cracked up to be." Matthias tormented, using Johnny's voice to break her down even more. The fake Johnny's hair began to catch fire. Angel watched in pure horror as the flames spread, burning hair and flesh and muscle and ligament. The flames that consumed his face flared higher to form what looked like a great crown of fire around his bleached white skull, and his hands were skeletal and burning. The flaming form of Johnny Blaze roared loudly, the mere force sending Angel to the ground in total shock, tears flowing freely now. "They're all so _FAKE_. Liars, every one of them. Can't trust any of them. Remember this face?" Matthias was now Roxanne, Angel's mother. "What about him? Him? Him?" Roxanne became Abigor, Abigor became Wallow, Wallow became Gressil. Angel was sobbing now, but an unknown force held her face towards the ever-changing mass, her eyes practically glued open. Gressil became Adriana, who became Melissa, who became Johnston, who became Mephistopheles. Lastly, Mephistopheles became Carter Slade. "Remember this guy? He's the whole reason any of the shit ever happened to you, Angel. Because dear old daddykins had to bring you to meet him, only to get you kidnapped by Blackheart." Matthias became Johnny again, then Blackheart once again. "And then you made the biggest mistake of your life. You fell in love with the Prince of HELL!!" Suddenly, Blackheart was Selene. "Who can't understand the meaning of love at all." Selene's voice taunted her. "Sorry to burst your bubble, baby, but that's how it is!!! They all _**LIED**_ to you, Angel. Your father, your boyfriend, your mother, your friends…" Matthias's form was changing so rapidly now Angel couldn't tell any of them apart.

"Stop…" She muttered. "Stop. Please, stop!" Matthias continued to change at a very rapid pace. "STOP!!" Angel shrieked, and Matthias became himself again. He bent down to Angel's level, wiping away one of her many tears.

"See you when you wake up, Angel." He said, and Angel succumbed completely to total and utter blackness.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"Angel? Angel, wake up." Something shook her, and Angel's eyes shot open. Her pupils were doubled in size as she saw Selene looking down at her with a worried look on her face. She screamed and jolted up and away from the villainess, tears falling again.

"St-stay away from me!" She released the stammering cry as Selene tried to approach her. The frightened, no, _horrified _girl was crouched in the farthest corner of the cell now.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Selene asked.

"I'm warning you! D-don't come any closer!" Selene crouched in front of her, gently running a hand through her red-brown hair.

"Calm down, you probably just had a nightmare." Probably was the understatement of the millennia and she knew it. The poor child had been crying, screaming, and having convulsions in her sleep. She had shouted for something to stop several times, but continued to shiver and cry. Selene knew Matthias had to have had a part in Angel's nightmare.

"Please…don't…change…" She cried, but reacted to Selene's soft petting of her hair and began to calm down and shiver. Her tears lessened. Selene was at once surprised by Angel's statement.

"I'm not going to change, Angel. I don't have that ability." She gently hugged the shivering child. "It's alright now. You're safe." She whispered. The cell door was suddenly flung open, revealing Matthias.

"I trust you slept well, Angel?" The mere sound of his voice sent Angel back into hysterics. Selene stood in front of her and faced Matthias, hate racing through her veins.

"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?!" She shouted, rage resonating in her voice. Matthias merely shrugged, which seriously pissed her off.

"Just played with her mind a little. Showed her the truth." He gave a however small, very sadistic smirk.

"About what?!" Selene raged. Whatever Matthias called the "truth" had seriously messed with Angel's mind, making the girl a basket case waiting to burst. Matthias's smirk widened to a full-on, very creepy evil smile.

"Everything. Blackheart, her father, everything." He said.

"You screwed up her mind, you fucking psycho!" Selene yelled, hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Move, Selene." Matthias held up a hand, palm upturned, and clenched it into a fist. Selene was suddenly bound by an invisible force. Matthias swung his arm, and Selene was forcefully thrown, crashing against the opposite wall and falling back to the floor with a groan. She lay there, unmoving, either unconscious or dead, Matthias didn't care. Angel was looking up at him, her eyes possibly the size of saucers in fear.

"Good morning, Angel dear."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

If sleep was necessary to Blackheart's survival, he wouldn't have gotten any that night. She was barely gone and he missed her presence. The warmth she brought to everything, her sweet voice, the heavenly way her elegant blue eyes sparkled…He sat up in the bed all night, hugging the pillow she had used, his face buried in it. It smelled like her hair…that glorious, silken red-brown mass of sinfully straight hair that hung to her shoulders. He missed her. He missed holding her close while she slept every night, watching her sleep, holding her close…She always liked to be right next him, cuddled in his arms, although he offered no warmth, no pulse, no breath. She just slept curled against him, her head either on the pillow or on his chest. Her legs wrapped around his a few times during some nights, not that he minded in the least bit. He loved the way she slept, snuggled against him. He just flat out loved her. He had gotten used to her presence, and the quiet of no gently-breathing Angel was driving him mad. Even if Blackheart didn't need to breathe, he inhaled Angel's scent, before angrily casting the only thing in his bedroom that he hadn't totally destroyed in his fit of rage. "Goddammit Angel!" He shouted as the pillow connected with the wall. "Why did you have to let him kidnap you?! Why wasn't I there to protect you?! GODDAMMIT!" Blackheart shouted in frustration, fisting his hands in his spiky black hair. "Why wasn't I there to protect you?" He lay down on what remained of his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. "Angel…" He rubbed his temples to fight the oncoming headache as the result of a stressful couple of hours. He would get his Angel back, no matter what the cost…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel sat silently beside Matthias, her once-gleaming blue-gray eyes now a dull, lifeless gray. Matthias had found her another dress to wear after she had ripped hers taking care of Selene, a flowing red one, almost exactly the same as her previous white one. Matthias had made sure everything about her was neat and tidy. Her hair was swept back into a neat ponytail and a ruby necklace hung about her neck. She looked regal again, and quite beautiful. The spell he had placed over her in her dreams was working wonderfully. Matthias anticipated visitors that day to put the spell to further tests. If he was right, Blackheart would show up to get her back soon, and she would be terrified of him. Ah, how lovely that would be…Angel running from Blackheart and back into the safety of his arms…He smirked at what he expected to be the prince's reaction before looking at the beautiful puppet he had created from the prince's girlfriend. He took hold of her chin and stared into her empty gray eyes.

"We're going to have some visitors today, okay, my dear?" He said, as if the girl could actually hear him. The spell had caused her to wander deep inside her mind, lost and silenced. She just sat there, like a cold, lifeless doll.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Much like Blackheart, Johnny hadn't slept, either. Johnston had put him in a room not far from Blackheart's, and he now lie on the bed, hugging a pillow and staring at the ceiling. He hadn't agonized for weeks for _this!!_ He and Angel should be at home right now, safe and sound. But now, another psycho had his baby girl. "This is all my fucking fault…I'm so sorry Angel…" He muttered, a tear escaping his eye. "I'm so sorry…" As he mumbled, Johnny rolled over on his side, still hugging the pillow and trying to get a little bit of rest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" He mumbled as he slipped into a restless, dreamless few moments of on-again, off-again sleep.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The two enemies turned temporary comrades were now about two seconds from leaving, the three elementals ready to go on a split-millisecond's notice. Johnny mounted Grace, both he and the chopper taking on their ghastly flaming appearances. He looked over at Blackheart.

"How you gonna get there?" The Rider's voice was slightly different from Johnny's, deeper and sounding more like a lion's roar than anything.

"Well, he'll be expecting me to teleport, so I thought I'd run." Blackheart said nonchalantly.

"How's about a race, then?" The Rider proposed. Blackheart shrugged.

"Whatever causes us to double-time it there, I guess." The pair took off, Abigor close behind. After they had found their way, the air elemental would show the slower two how to get there by the quickest means. The Rider accelerated, and Blackheart ran faster. They were neck-and-neck until they reached Matthias's "fortress", causing the Rider to have to skid to a stop, leaving a larger-than-usual smoking black trail of burnt rubber. Blackheart stood at the door before Johnny had dismounted.

"I win." The demon said cockily. Johnny glared. Abigor materialized as he normally would, looked around, and vanished again, back to Gressil and Wallow. Blackheart pushed open the great oaken doors and the two entered a large, black room.

"Congratulations on making it, my Prince. And who's this you have with you? Your princess's father? How amusing." Light suddenly filled the room, except for one area, where Matthias stepped out from, wearing a sadistic, sarcastic smirk.

"Where is she?!" Blackheart demanded.

"None of your damn business." Matthias said, giving them a particularly evil smile now.

"It is my business!! Now Where. Is. My. Girlfriend?!" Blackheart grabbed Matthias by his shirtfront. The other demon didn't seem phased at all. He instead looked over at the other person in the room, Johnny.

"You must be Angelique's father. You really do have quite a charming daughter."

"Yeah, I know. Now where the hell is she?!" Johnny demanded. Matthias seemed determined not to tell them.

"If you insist in seeing her…Angel, my dear, you can come out now." Matthias was looking toward the shadowy corner that he had appeared from. Angel slowly stepped out from the shadows. Blackheart released Matthias and ran over to her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Angel!! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Angel what's wrong? Why aren't you talking? Angel?!" Angel's eyes were glassy and cold and had lost the spark of happiness they normally held. They were…empty. She was cold and unresponsive. Blackheart released her and turned to Matthias, the hate and rage on his face so clear it could destroy everything in the room, namely the other smirking demon.

"She's lost in her mind at the moment, wandering its deepest plains. She knows no one except me." Blackheart's face was now etched with worry and fear.

"Angel? It's me, Blackheart! Remember?" Something in Angel's mind jogged to life. Her nightmare. She saw Blackheart become a horrible monster and instantly tried to get away.

"No…stay back! Stay back!!!" She cried, backing away.

"What's gotten into you? It's me!"

"No…stay back!!!!" She cried again, running to Matthias, who held her in his arms. She looked at Blackheart frightenedly as the other demon petted her hair and cooed.

"It's alright, I've got you now." He then lifted Angel up and sat her down in a chair against the wall. "Now you wait right there. I'll be right back."

"What in the name of hell did you do to my daughter?!" Johnny shouted.

"I showed her what you never would. The truth!" Matthias caught fire and became a mirror image of the Ghost Rider. "Thought you would be able to keep it a secret forever, did you?" Johnny's eyes widened and he growled ferociously. "And _you._" Matthias turned to Blackheart. "When were you planning on showing her your true nature, Prince?" Matthias then became the hulking black monster that was Blackheart's true self. Blackheart roared with rage and fired a spell at Matthias, hitting him directly in the chest and sending him into the opposite wall. "So that's how you want to play, eh?" Matthias said as he got up, back to looking like himself. He fired a spell at Blackheart, who quickly ducked and fired another. Soon, spells were bouncing back and forth, ricocheting off the walls. One narrowly missed Johnny and he ducked behind an overturned table, the same one Blackheart was hiding behind.

"It would be wonderful if you would help!" Blackheart said, firing another spell at Matthias.

"How? I can't do magic!!" Johnny said angrily.

"No. But the Rider can help." Blackheart said, ducking as a spell ricocheted off the wall and came back at him. Johnny transformed into the Rider and whipped the long chain from about his chest. He pulled it taught and caused it to catch fire before twirling it as one would a lasso before throwing it at Matthias and catching him in it, tightening it.

"Yee haw! One little doggie rangled." The Rider chuckled. Blackheart rolled his eyes at the cowboy-at-heart and walked toward the other demon.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The three elementals had been told that Angel was being kept in a cell and that they were to bust her out while Johnny and Blackheart kept Matthias busy. Gressil wandered a long corridor of cells before he smelled something familiar…Angel! He followed the scent to one particular cell and wrenched the oak door from its hinges and rested it against the wall. Angel wasn't in the cell, but another woman was. Selene.

"You're not Angel…" He said dumbly.

"No shit Sherlock." Selene replied, getting up. "Matthias took her. We have to go help her." She walked past him and out of the cell, using one hand to guide and support herself along the wall, the other to clutch at what Gressil guessed to be a few broken ribs. She walked with a limp and the earth elemental had to take all of a half-step to stand beside her.

"You're in no condition to be walking anywhere." Gressil said, calling the other two elementals. Wallow and Abigor seemed to spring up from nowhere in front of him and Selene.

"Matthias took her with him. Now we have to go help Blackheart and the Rider." The elementals started off toward the empty parlor of the fortress, where the battle was being held, Selene in tow.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"I'll cut you a deal, Rider. Let me go and I'll break the spell on your daughter." Matthias proposed. There was something in his voice that made the pair of enemies-turned-comrades not want to trust him. The Rider looked at Blackheart.

"It's the only way." The demon prince said, and the Rider released Matthias. He turned toward Angel, somehow unharmed in the brawl, and began to mutter something in Latin. His voice rose as he continued to recite what the Rider and Blackheart believed was the counterspell. Selene and the elementals burst into the room and Selene recognized what Matthias was reciting instantly: a curse that would not save Angel, but kill her.

"NO!!!" Selene ran as fast as her wounded body would allow her to and flung herself in front of Angel as Matthias fired the curse. It struck Selene's chest dead center, almost blowing a hole through the villianess's body. She fell forcefully to the floor and skidded to a stop by the wall. Blackheart and the Rider looked from Selene's obviously dead body to Matthias.

"You were going to kill her you BASTARD!" Blackheart jumped on Matthias and flat out punched him _hard_ in the mouth, shattering teeth and breaking his jaw. Matthias tried to fire the same curse at Blackheart but failed and settled for firing a spell at him. It grazed the prince's shoulder as he continued to beat Matthias to a bloody pulp. Gressil and Wallow went over to check on Selene. Abigor stood by just in case Blackheart needed him. The Rider, now Johnny once again, went over to Angel and shook her.

"Angel, it's me, daddy! C'mon Angel, say you remember me!" He shook his daughter again, but her eyes maintained their lifeless appearance. Gressil walked over to the father and daughter.

"Selene's dead…She saved Angel's life…" He said softly. Something in Angel's mind awoke.

_Selene…is…dead? She died to save…me? _Images of the dark villainess floated through Angel's mind. _She's…dead?_ Angel began to fight the spell that held her captive. _I must see her! _Much to Gressil and Johnny's surprise, Angel jumped up and ran over to Selene. They both swore they had seen something in the emptiness of her eyes. _Selene…_Angel saw the hold where Matthias's curse had hit.

_Keep fighting Angel, you're almost free!_ A familiar voice spoke in Angel's mind. In her mind, the image of Selene materialized in front of Angel.

_Selene!!_

_Just keep fighting Angel, you've almost broken the spell! I can help, but it might hurt when you wake up…_A glowing light swallowed up the mental vision on Angel. What everyone else saw astonished them to the core. Blackheart stood beside Matthias's spell-riddled body, covered in the other demon's black blood. He had made damn sure Matthias wasn't getting up again. A small stream of light emitted by Selene's body flowed into Angel's forehead before a greater amount of light slammed her body into the opposite wall, knocking her completely unconscious. She fell forward onto the stone floor.

"ANGEL!!!" Blackheart and Johnny sprinted over to her, leaning down over the small, unconscious body. "Angel?" Blackheart shook her. "Angel?" She groaned, the first noise she had made since they came to save her. Blackheart rocked back on his heels. The groan meant she was alive. Suddenly, the stone under his heel moved and Matthias's voice filled the fortress.

"Congratulations, prince. You've found the self-destruct button. You better run now, because I rigged this place to blow everything to bits! Have fun running."

Blackheart and Johnny looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing. "OH SHIT!" Johnny scooped up Angel and started running. The elementals were already headed for the door. Blackheart started to run, but remembered Selene's body.

_She saved Angel…she doesn't deserve a burial by explosion!_ He told himself, grabbing her dead body and lugging it out with him. As soon as Blackheart had rushed out the door, the fortress exploded, sending him and Selene's body flying. Selene was lost to the forest surrounding them. Blackheart rose a groan and found the others, Johnny still cradling his unconscious child in his arms. She groaned and stirred, waking up. Johnny looked from her to Blackheart.

"She's awake!" Blackheart ran over to stand beside Johnny.

"What…happened?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. Johnny gently put her down, helping her stand. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck…Knowing my luck, that's probably not the case." Angel didn't even bother to look at who was stabilizing her. She saw Blackheart and tried to run to him, almost falling. He quickly caught her in his arms and held her tightly, kissing her soundly.

"I thought I'd lost you." She said as she pulled away.

"I thought I'd lost _you._" He replied, kissing her again. Johnny cleared his throat and the couple quickly pulled apart, Blackheart remembering they weren't alone. Angel looked over at Johnny and her eyes filled with tears.

"You start making out with him and I haven't seen you in fifty billion years and don't even get as much as a hug?" He joked. Angel jumped on her father and hugged him tightly. Johnny held on tightly and never wanted to let go. "I missed you princess." He said, kissing the top of her head. Angel buried her face in his chest.

"I missed you too." She said into his shirt, holding on tightly. Blackheart just smiled at the reunion of father and daughter, ignoring the fact that it had been him that had taken her from him in the first place. Angel's eyes glittered with unshed tears. Wallow cleared his throat this time.

"While this is all wonderful and sweet, I hate to wreck the reunion, but we need to get back to the castle now, don't we?"

* * *

BK93: AND CUT! That's a wrap for this chapter! So sad…Selene died…(moment of silence for Selene) ANYWAY……Wow, I completed chapter 9! Chapter 10 is going to be HELL to come up with an idea for…

Blackheart: Which means I have time to escape to Peru!

BK93: Oh no you don't! (ties Blackheart up) Anyway, I have an idea, but it will be very, very, very strange…

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

THERE WERE NO NUMBERED COMMENTS MADE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

MAN, I am EVIL, doing that to poor little Angel! And don't we all feel sorry for Selene? So sad. Chapter 10 will be out sooner than I think!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	12. 10: Forever Means Lots of Fluff

BK93: IT'S CHAPTER NUMBER 10 EVERYBODY!!!! PARTY!! BREAK OUT THE SHIRLEY TEMPLE MIX AND VIRGIN MARGARITAS! And fix me a pina colada!

Blackheart: What's up with all the non-alcoholic drinks? And trays of cheese cubes?

BK93: You can spike your drink if you want to…but I'm underage, remember?

Blackheart: I've seen you accidentally high, and the thought of you being drunk scares the shit out of me.

BK93: Ignoring him, this marks the tenth chapter of _Tiger's Eye!! _CELEBRATE WITH ME!! Oh, and I got the idea for the beginning of this chapter from a book I read called _Honor's Splendour _by Julie Garwood. That woman is amazing! Also, if my fluffy romance between Angel and Blackheart is getting on your nerves by now, I'd say it's fair to warn you that there is a LOT of it in this chapter. An almost excessive amount. This much sugary fluff could make you diabetic. I don't know how much longer it will continue before their relationship actually goes anywhere. Don't lecture me, I know most of this is unnecessary, but it's cute, right? Don't worry, chapter 11 will contain very little.

* * *

Chapter 10: Forever Means Lots of Fluff

* * *

Angel stood in front of a full-length mirror in her underwear (and by that I mean panties and bra, duhh), arms wrapped around her stomach. Ever since Blackheart and Johnny had brought her back to the castle (which had been two days ago,) she had this unshakable feeling about her. She suddenly couldn't bear to make eye contact with Blackheart, much less look at him. She felt dirty, like a whore, all because of Matthias. Sure, to her knowledge he had only kissed her, but there was no telling what he had done to her when she had been in her zombie-like state. She avoided Blackheart for the day, and he was beginning to wonder why. Was it something he had said? Did he do something to offend her? He had to find out. Angel was in his –AKA _their_- room and hadn't come out to eat or talk to anyone. Quietly, he snuck into the room that had since been fully restored by the maids before they had returned. He spotted his love looking at herself in the mirror, back to him, looking very unsure of something. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He took her hands in his.

"Everything alright, Angel?" He asked, fondly kissing the side of her neck. She sighed softly and looked at him.

"I just feel…strange…" She said. Blackheart gave her one of his heart-melting, blood-warming smirks before kissing her cheek.

"Why, love?"

"I don't know…"

"You're lying, Angel. Tell me the truth. What's got you so bothered?" Angel turned to face him, snuggling herself against his body. She rested her forehead on his chest and muttered something into it that Blackheart didn't catch.

"What was that?" He asked. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as tears formed.

"You know I'm a virgin, right?" She asked. Blackheart's face lit up with surprise and was tinted by a very slight blush.

"I could have guessed you were." He replied, not quite sure what his girlfriend was getting at. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"In a way…You'd still love me if I wasn't a virgin, right?" She was drop dead serious, more so than a heart attack. This time, a look of shock covered Blackheart's face. What the hell had gotten Angel into thinking about her virginity? Those shining eyes looked up at him, full of the childish innocence that kept him coming back for more of her love.

"What kind of a question is that?" He replied, completely flabbergasted as to why she would ask such a thing in the first place.

"Would you?" Angel asked again, worry evident in those amazing blue-gray eyes.

"Of course I would, Angel. Why would you ask such a thing?" He tightened his grip on her. "I'll always love you, no matter what." He saw the worry melt away, replaced by relief.

"Good." She rested her head on his chest again, drawing circles on it with her fingertip, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What brought all this "virgin" talk on?" Blackheart was just downright curious now. Angel looked back up at him again, and something different was hidden those deep orbs. _Shame?_ She looked away from him. "What's wrong, Angel?" He was worried now.

"While Matthias had me captive, before he put that spell on me…he…he kissed me…and after her put the spell on me, I don't know if he did anything else…I just wanted to make sure you'd still love me if he had…taken advantage of me…" Her eyes watered and her face was flushed. Blackheart gently caressed her cheek. He lifted her chin and made her look into his captivating pitch black eyes.

"Of course I would. And if that bastard was still alive, I'd rip him a new one and shove his dick up it." Angel couldn't help but giggle and hug him. She snuggled into him again.

"I just felt like such a whore…he kissed me and could have used me, and then I was kissing you again…" Blackheart looked at her. She was so insecure…he knew he would always have to protect her.

"You are anything but a whore, Angel. You're the most innocent person I've ever been around." He said, kissing her. As he kissed her, Angel felt renewed…She felt clean again, washed by his kiss, his embrace, his love.(1) As they separated, there was a knock on the door. Angel, being in her underwear, as she just now remembered she was, jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. "Yes?" Blackheart called through the door. A young maid opened it, and through squinted eyes Angel realized that it was one of the maids that had been gossiping about her and Blackheart when she had arrived. "What, Prista?" Blackheart asked rather boredly. He didn't quite care for Prista or her little cohort, Preema. The other annoying maid was probably hiding beside the other door.

"Dinner is ready, my prince." Prista said with a deep curtsey. She entered the room and stood in front of Blackheart, looking around him at Angel, who actually looked like she was sound asleep. "Is that the princess everyone has been abuzz about?"

"Everyone's been abuzz about?" Blackheart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The break-in. Is this her?" Prista pretended to look curious. Really she could have cared less.

"Yes. Angelique." He said, looking fondly at Angel before returning his gaze to Prista. The maid was a skank and dressed like one, fishnets, heels, short skirt, cleavage-bearing shirt and all. She was always trying to get his attention. Blackheart was drawn to innocence, and there was absolutely nothing innocent about Prista. "Is that all?" He asked dully. Prista looked at him in what could only be described as a sultry way.

"Yes." She said, turning and strutting out, visibly swishing her hips. She turned back to him at the door. "You deserve so much better than her." Prista said, closing the door. There was immediately chatter from Preema, Prista's fellow pain-in-the-arse, confirming Blackheart's belief that she was hiding just outside the doorway.

"Did you see anything good?" Preema asked, giggling.

"No, he was dressed!" Prista said. Preema groaned in disappointment. "That princess of his looks like a real flake. Not sexy at all." Prista said impishly, flipping her tousled black hair over her shoulder.

"Did she say anything?" The dimwit of the pair asked.

"She was asleep." Prista replied.

"Oh."

---------------------SMALL BREAK

"Sounds like you disappointed your fans, Blackie." Angel sat up as Blackheart plopped down beside her.

"Ah, she'll get over it." He chuckled, pulling her down beside him. Angel giggled, pushing him away playfully, only to have him tug her back into his arms.

"What about dinner?" She was grinning slightly.

"It can wait a few more minutes." Blackheart said, lightly making his fingertips "walk" down her side, something he found tickled her.

"Eeek! No fair!!" Angel squirmed and giggled. "I rue the very day you started doing that!" She said, pressing his nose.

"Last week." He grinned, tickling her some more. She shrieked in laughter and wiggled away from him. His hands caught her hips to try to keep her on the bed.

"Blackheart, honestly!" She managed to giggle out. "I have to get dressed for dinner!" Angel pulled his hands off her hips and walked over to the closet before he made another comment.

"Why bother getting dressed? I actually like you better like that." He said, his eyes raking appreciatively over her thin, underwear-clad body. Angel picked up a pillow that just happened to be sitting in the chair next to her and threw it at him, hitting him square in the face. "Hey!!" He said, pitching the pillow back at her, missing. Angel stuck her tongue out at him.

"You deserved it." She grinned, opening the closet and turning on the light. "I'm getting dressed in here. No more peeking for you." She laughed, closing herself in the closet.

"But Angel!" Blackheart whined with a smirk. She normally fell for it when she didn't want to kiss him because she felt crummy.

"Nuh-uh! Not working this time pal!"

"AWW!" Blackheart whined again, rolling over so that he had his back to the closet door. He quickly pretended to go to sleep as she had when he heard the closet open.

"I know you're not asleep." She said, and Blackheart heard her bare feet pad across the room to stand beside his side of the bed. Before she knew what was going on, Blackheart had rolled over and pulled her down on top of him to where she was straddling his waist. The color of her tank top perfectly complemented her lightly-tanned skin, and her jeans were ripped at the knee, like they almost always were. Her hair hung around her face as she looked down at him. She looked like a goddess to him. "I can't just parade around in my underwear all day. As much as you would love it, I can't." She said.

"Awww." Blackheart whined half-heartedly. He was too busy looking into her beautiful eyes to actually whine. "But I like looking at you."

"What if I was butt-ugly? Would you still like to look at me then?" She asked. Blackheart reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd keep my eyes closed, pretend I was blind, and just listen to your voice and imagine you pretty." He said with a cocky grin. Angel grinned back and leaned down to kiss him when there was another, louder knock on the door.

"Angel? You in there? Come eat something before it turns slap cold!" It was Johnny. At his shout, Angel had pulled away abruptly and looked toward the door. Blackheart pouted. "Angel? You need to come eat now!" Johnny called again, opening the door this time, catching the couple in what could only be described as a very suggestive position. He backed out of the room slowly and closed the door. Angel heard him scream loudly and several servants making clatter. "WHEN IN THE NAME OF HELL DID MY BABY GIRL GROW UP?!?!?!?!" Angel laughed and swore she heard him mumble something about Blackheart as well. He refused to acknowledge their relationship until Blackheart proved he loved her. Angel felt Blackheart gently prod her hip with his finger. She looked down to see him pouting.

"I didn't get my kiss." He said, still pouting.

"I think you can go five minutes without a kiss." She said with a small smirk.

"It's been two and a half." He corrected her. Angel kept right on smirking. It was something she had picked up from him and that he found incredibly sexy.

"Well then, you have two and a half minutes left."

"Awww man!" Blackheart was pouting yet again and Angel laughed.

"I think I like that face. It's cute." She laughed. Blackheart dragged his fingertips up her arm and back down, effectively causing goose bumps.

"Oh? Maybe if I keep doing it, you'll kiss me." He said, continuing to pout, only causing Angel to laugh.

"Oh alright. Only one." She said, leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

"That was a peck. It doesn't constitute as a kiss."

"Oh really, mister Smartypants?"

"Yes. It has to be longer than ten seconds to actually be a kiss. Tongue is optional." He smirked, raising his eyebrows quickly.

"You made that up to get me to kiss you again." Angel stated matter-of-factly.

"It's working, right?"

"Maybe." Angel leaned in close. If Blackheart was any level of pervert, he could have looked straight down her shirt at that moment, but his eyes were fixated on the pair of pink lips in front of him, desperately wanting to taste them again, feel their softness.

"Angel…" He pressed his lips against hers again, gently taking her bottom lip between his teeth and pulling, begging for entry. This was new to Angel, for in the two weeks and some odd days that they had been together, they had never gone to full-out frenching. She decided to play hard to get and didn't allow him entry. He nipped at the lip between his teeth and looked into her eyes. Her lids were half-lidded and she was looking at him through long, thick eyelashes with what could be easily read as a look of longing. He closed his eyes and suppressed a deep groan. If she continued to look at him like that, they would never make it to dinner. _I'm definitely taking that ice cold shower later…_ he thought. This time, he prodded her lips with his tongue in hopes she would open up for him. She didn't, and he let out a strangled sound.

"Please, Angel." He needed to taste her. Now. Before it drove him crazy. Slowly, she relented and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to dart in and capture her mouth. He tasted everything. She tasted like sugar, maple syrup, and mint and he loved it. His tongue rubbed against hers, trying to coax it to join the dance. Shyly, she did, and his led hers until he pulled it into his mouth. She was shy, poking and prodding a little, tasting him. He opened his eyes a little to see that her eyes were closed as she considered the taste of him, which she thought tasted oddly of oranges. She was blushing profusely as if she was doing something terribly embarrassing. It wasn't like she was the only one that had never done this before. As a sexual being, Blackheart knew a trick or two, but it didn't mean he had done it before. Blackheart decided it was high time to play a little more. His tongue came into contact with Angel's, almost wrapping around it. He was holding on to the dominant role. Angel gave somewhat of a half-grin and knew her boyfriend was trying to teach her something. She played the submissive role for the moment before fighting back. They stayed together, tongues in a mock battle until Angel's need to breathe kicked in. She was breathless and dizzy. Blackheart was an amazing kisser and they had continued the kiss for a good minute and a half. Dinner had been all but forgotten until her stomach rumbled loudly, angry that she had deprived herself of food for so long.

"Now it's time to go eat." Blackheart said, lifting her off him and setting her down, feet settling on the floor beside the bed. The stone floor was cold and Angel reached for her slippers.

"You're not coming?" She asked, heading toward the door. She stopped and looked back at him.

"No, you go on. I don't eat, remember?" He said, lifting his head from the pillow. She nodded.

"Be back soon." She said, exiting the room and pulling the door to behind her. Blackheart dropped his head back onto the pillow with an exasperated groan. That particular little occurrence had left him in a rather…uncomfortable situation(2).

_Cold shower. Now. _He got up and almost limped to the bathroom. He groaned and leaned against the wall for a moment. His hand formed a tight fist.

"Angel…Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He said aloud. "One of these days, that innocence of yours is going to get you in loads of trouble. One of these days, I won't be able to control myself…" His eyes flashed red from desire for her. "When that day comes…I just hope you're willing."

_Or it may turn into date rape. You know you need her. She will be your queen. You can't live without her._ Blackheart had identified the voice as the voice of his own desire.

_I can't do that to Angel. It would ruin her trust._ He told Desire, as he had nicknamed the voice.

_It's not what you do to her, it's what _she _does to _you. Desire wasn't lying. Angel almost always got him worked up with every little movement she made. When she walked, her hips swayed back and forth in a very sultry manner. It was hard to keep his eyes off that perfect little ass of hers when she bent over to pick anything up. Her body was perfect in every way in his eyes, and he swore she teased him with every movement that she made. He had been smelling something on her since they had returned, almost like pheromones… but humans didn't release pheromones, did they? Odd…She also spoke in her sleep at times, but it was mostly incoherent…and it sounded more like…moaning? Blackheart hit his head against the wall. "Time to take that cold shower."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

From the dining room, Angel was sure she heard a door slam. Johnny visibly jumped in his seat. Angel only ignored it and lifted a forkful of yummy mashed potatoes to her lips.

"Don't worry about that, Daddy. He's just having another fit of some sort." She said before eating the bite of mashed potatoes.

"Does he do that often?" Johnny asked. Angel knew the hidden meaning of his sentence was "does he ever take it out on you?".

"Only when I'm not around. When I'm in the library I'll hear him cursing about something or another. He has something on his mind is all."

"Has he hurt you, Angel? Brainwashed you?" Johnny had begun to wonder if Angel had been brainwashed.

"Of course not, Dad. Blackheart really does love me." Angel put her fork down and looked at her father. "Why?"

"I'm just not too keen on you dating the son of my worst enemy is all. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him around here anywhere." At that moment, a door opened as another one above them slammed.

"Good gracious. Is he at it again, my dear?" Mephistopheles had entered the dining room.

"Yeah. I wonder what's on his mind." Mephistopheles was standing behind Angel. Johnny growled dangerously, the fork in his hand melting to a puddle of pewter. Mephistopheles looked at him.

"Johnny my boy!" He walked over to Johnny and clapped him on the back in a friendly manner, ignoring the heat radiating from the man. "It's been how long?"

"Twenty-two years." Johnny growled.

"It's been too long then. You have an amazing daughter. My son is quite drawn to her." With that, Mephistopheles left. Johnny could feel himself flaring up. He still didn't like Mephistopheles for what had happened thirty-seven years ago…He cooled down, remembering Angel had never seen the Ghost Rider, and he didn't want to frighten her. He reached across the table and took hold of his daughter's hand.

"You know I love you, right baby girl?" He said. Angel smiled at her father.

"Of course I do, Daddy."

"Forever."

"And ever."

* * *

BK93: Wow, that was unnecessarily sweet and took way, way, way long.

Blackheart: You can say that again.

Female Characters: AWWWWWWWWW!

Angel: Just like a scene from my favorite chick flick!

Roxanne: Yeah! Sooo cutesy!

BK93: Okay…hope you all enjoyed, chapter 11 will be much, much better than this piece of junk…

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

(1) HOLY HEAVENS, that was corny, did I write that!?

(2) Poor horny Blackheart…lol

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

DUDE, that was the corny-est piece of junk I have ever written, and I've written a lot. And poor lil' Angel gets to feeling self-conscious (in some way or another). And I love that big first French; it was so much fun to write.

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	13. 11 PART 1: A Day with the Humans

BK93: Dude, this stupid piece of junk has been polluting FFN's airspace for almost three months, and the stupid thing has FIFTY-ONE COMMENTS! It's like I look at the stats page and it's like "4, 5, 9, 8, 51." 0.o HOLY FREAKIN CRAP I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! (huggles readers)

Blackheart: I think you're choking them…

BK93: (releases readers) Sorry. But anyway I was in the local Mini Mexico (my friends and I call Wal-Mart that because there are so many darn Mexicans there, like, ACTUAL Mexicans, no offense Latinos or Latinas) and I saw one of the coolest things EVER: GHOST RIDER FIGURINES!! I'm going to have to convince my mom to take me back to Wal-Mart to get them, they were so cute! They were about 3" tall and came in a set of 4 and had Ghost Rider, Blackheart, Carter Slade, and Abigor and I was bugging out about them all the rest of the day!

Blackheart: (imagines horrible things BK93 can do with a 3" figurine of him)

BK93: I can promise you, I've been very, very bored as of late and this will be an extremely silly chapter. YAY SILLINESS!

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 10!**_

_**OMG, I am SOO horrible! I forgot to thank the reviewers of chapter 9!! So a late thank you to Gothicprincess303, piratewitch92, DemonBlackheart, AngelOnTheRun, FromUnderTheCorkTreez and Phantom's Ange! Phantom's Ange and FromUnderTheCorkTreez are also new to our reviewing family, so welcome!**_

_**NOW the reviewers of chapter 10, my cheesiest chapter yet! Thank you piratewitch92, Gothicprincess303, FromUnderTheCorkTreez, Phantom's Ange, and our new members of the family, hxcPANIClvr, Evanesce and Blackheart's girl, for reviewing that absolutely horrid chapter! Welcome to our family, hxcPANIClvr, Evanesce, and Blackheart's girl! We just continue to grow! LOVE TO ALL!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: A Day with the Humans PART 1

* * *

Forgoing why Blackheart had actually kidnapped her in the first place, and after much begging on Angel's part, Blackheart established a permanent portal to Earth. Johnny had returned home, and Angel had an idea. She scurried away from their bedroom to the library where Blackheart was reading a book. She tiptoed into the library and ran towards him and jumped on his back, arms holding around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Blackheart, out of false surprise, dropped his book and reached to support her by holding his arms under her knees. Angel leaned forward, body pressed against his back and head on his shoulder. 

"Why the ambush, my dear?" He asked her, looking as far behind him as he could, which was just enough to bring him nose to nose with her. He started to put her down.

"I just felt like it." She said. "You know what would be fun?" She asked, holding on tighter to stay up. She liked piggy back rides.

"What?" He asked, just plain letting go of her to see how long she could keep herself up on her own.

"WE go to Earth and see my friends!" She said, smiling and holding on for dear life. Unfortunately, she began to slip and fell to the floor. "Owwie…" Angel got up and rubbed her sore bottom. Thank God the library had carpet… "My butt hurts…" She fake sniffled.

"Really? Well maybe I should kiss it." Blackheart joked. Angel playfully wiggled her butt and he tried to grab her. She shrieked playfully and darted away, running around to the other side of the bookshelf. Blackheart moved some books on the shelf and stuck his head through. "Boo!" Angel quickly shoved more books in his face and ran around to another shelf. They were a couple, playing a couple's games.

"You'll never take me alive, copper!" She laughed. This was their library game: if no one else was there, Angel was the robber and Blackheart was the cop. He would chase her around the library until he caught her, which would be soon. Quickly, he disappeared and popped up behind her, grabbing her by surprise. She shrieked and laughed.

"Gotcha, little crook!" He laughed. "You're a girl, so I better get the fuzzy cuffs." He magically pulled a pair of fuzzy pink cuffs from his back pocket, like a real sheriff. He gently hooked her wrists to a conveniently-placed thin pole on a rack of books. He then pretended to pace outside the area he had set up as her "cell", a line of books, whistling as if he was guarding her.

"Oh mister guard." She said in the most sultry voice she could manage.

"Yes, prisoner?" Blackheart grinned, looking at her.

"Is there any way you, a big strong officer, could get me, a scared little gal, out of this big, bad cell?" She said, sticking her bottom lip and her butt a little bit, trying to look sultry and cute at the same time. Blackheart took three seconds to will down the onslaught of negative thoughts about that cute bum of hers raging in his sex-stressed mind. He couldn't do "that" with Angel yet, she wasn't ready for it. So he made due with cold showers, kisses and love games.

"I might have a way, little lady. You have to pay bail." He said, stepping inside the imaginary cell. Angel giggled, a playful and pretty sound.

"And what would that be?" She asked, blue eyes looking into obsidian.

"Marry me!" Blackheart joked eccentrically, holding up one of Angel's rings he had put in his pocket in case of this sort of game.

"Of course!" Angel laughed.

"Score!" Blackheart smiled, doing a crazy little victory dance and releasing Angel's wrists from the cuffs. The game ended in a mock impromptu wedding during which the bride wore jeans and a black duster stolen from her groom. After their game ended, Angel plopped down in one of the overstuffed armchairs Blackheart kept in the library in case he felt the need to study something. She scooted over to give him some room. Blackheart dropped down beside her, pulling her into his lap.

"You haven't said anything about my idea yet." Angel said as Blackheart lazily twirled a strand of her red-brown hair around one of his pale fingers. She leaned heavily against his chest and looked up at him.

"Idea, love?" He asked, still twirling the piece of hair. He had forgotten about what she said as they played their game.

"I suggested that we go to Earth and hang out with my friends." She reminded him.

"Whatever you say, my Angel." Blackheart said, kissing the side of her neck and nipping at one of her most ticklish places, which he had learned was the junction of her neck and shoulder. A shiver went through he and he relished the fact that only he could do that to her. Angel jumped up quickly.

"Let me go get changed so we can go!" She said, running off to their room.

"Change?" Blackheart wondered. Angel had been wearing a tee shirt and jeans. She looked fine in his opinion, but at the moment he was more missing the warmth of her body on his lap more than the point of her changing clothes. He got up and followed her as he often wound up doing and saw her throwing things out of the closet and onto the bed, mixing and matching outfits before returning to throwing things out of the closet. He only questioned what she was doing when a black, white, and pink plaid skirt hit him in the head.

"Angel, what are you doing?" He asked, tossing the skirt to the bed with the rest of the garments. Angel was almost frantic. She was holding two shirts now, one pink with a ribbon on the front and the other a deep wine red color.

"Which one to you like better, this one or this one?" She asked, holding up both shirts.

"The wine one. Now what are you doing, exactly?"

"Assembling an outfit. Hair up or down?" She asked quickly as she threw off her tee and put on the wine-colored top.

"Up. But I don't see why…" Blackheart was quickly cut off.

"I have to look good! And I wanna leave as fast as possible!" She said, dashing over to the mirror and grabbing a ponytail holder and her hairbrush. She brushed her impossibly straight hair up into a ponytail and allowed a few strands to fall in front of her face.

"How do I look?"

"Fine, but-" Once again, the frantic to look perfect girl cut him off.

"Shoes!" She rummaged through the closet again for the perfect pair of shoes to go with her outfit.

"ANGELIQUE!" Blackheart shouted, bringing his girlfriend's crazy dash to get ready to an end. Angel looked up at him frightenedly. He never yelled anymore… "Sorry I had to yell, baby, but you wouldn't listen to me." He said, taking his young Angel into his arms. "Why do you have to get so dressed up so fast?" He asked, twisting his fingers into his girlfriend's pretty ponytail.

"I wanna look good. Gotta dress to impress, ya know?" She responded.

"And who do you have to impress other than me, young lady? Hmmm?" Blackheart teased, leaning down to nip her nose. Angel giggled.

"Nobody, my little stud muffin." She laughed, poking his chin. "I don't need anyone else but you."

"That's what I thought." He said, kissing her forehead and releasing her from his tight grasp. "Get your shoes and whatever else you think you need. But you looked fine in the tee." He said.

"You're my boyfriend. You have to say I look good." She stated matter-of-factly, looking though her shoes to find a good pair. She picked up the ones that matched her shirt.

"Oh really?" Blackheart asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she stepped into the wine-colored stilettos.

"Yes, really. It's your job."

"Well, Missy Prissy, what if I said you were the ugliest thing on the face of the earth?" Blackheart joked as Angel picked up the black pocketbook her father had brought her from home, checking it for her cell phone (which, surprisingly, had no reception in Hell) and wallet.

"Then I know you'd be lying, because you always say I'm beautiful. See, guys work like this: compliment girlfriend, get kissed. Continue to compliment girlfriend, get laid. Simple." Angel laughed. Blackheart smirked.

"Now that you have men all figured out, what's the girlfriend's job?" Blackheart asked, smirking.

"Stand there, look pretty, be complimented, feel special." Angel said simply, looking at her fingernails. "I think I need a manicure…" She squeaked as Blackheart took her up in one of his few tender tendencies, another hug.

"I always say you're beautiful because you _are _beautiful, Angel." He whispered, playing with her hair (which was obviously his new favorite thing to do). "You are the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth and below and I love you." Angel smiled softly, snuggling into him. He made her feel so special and loved. She had already felt loved before she met him, but there was something about his words that made her feel so much more than loved. Maybe it was because he had once upon a time been a great evil demon prince with an empty black void for a heart, and now, about three months and something weeks later, he was a praising, loving, doting boyfriend to his worst enemy's daughter.

"I'm glad I have such a wonderful boyfriend." Angel said, looking up at Blackheart, who she had learned that she couldn't be taller than no matter what size heels she wore. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and they headed out through the portal set up in a full-sized mirror.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

The portal put Angel and Blackheart somewhere in the outskirts of Fort Worth. Angel's cell bleeped, saying it picked up a signal. She took it out of her purse and dialed the first number that came to mind: Sara Ann, one of her best friends. It rang twice before the other girl answered.

"Hullo?"

"Hi, whore." Angel bantered.

"ANGELIQUE MARIANNE BLAZE?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I'll tell you later, Sara Ann Janey Tanner. Call up everybody and meet me at the mall in twenty. Comprende?"

"Comprende, Sergeant Blaze sir ma'am sir!" Sara Ann said.

"Over and out!"

"Over and out!" Angel hung up her phone and started walking. Blackheart followed quickly and stayed beside her, glaring at several thugs who were eyeing her. They started to follow the young couple as they made their way though the backalleys of Fort Worth, which Angel navigated surprisingly well. The thugs followed them for a couple of blocks before Blackheart put his arm up in front of Angel.

"Wait, Angel." He said, and rounded on the thugs. One drew a knife and held it up to the corner of his mouth.

"That's a right pretty whore you got there. Tell me, how loud does she scream?" The thug threw the knife at Angel. Blackheart caught it by the blade, allowing it to dig into his flesh and be drenched in his toxic black blood. The thugs stared as Blackheart took the knife in his other hand and looked at the cut he had made on his palm. The cut, no more significant than a paper cut to Blackheart, healed quickly.

"Now, how loud do you scream?" Blackheart asked, pitching the knife back to the thug who had thrown it, only there was no one to stop it as it hit him square in the shoulder. The poisons in Blackheart's slime-for-blood spread quickly throughout the thug's body, turning him black and shriveled. He collapsed, and as soon as he hit the ground, his body became dust. The rest of the thugs didn't move, but quaked in fear as Blackheart took several short strides over to them. "Never call my girlfriend a whore. I will _kill _you." He said, grinding a few of the ashes into the dirt. He turned and walked back to Angel. The thugs didn't even try to avenge the death of one of their own, they just ran away from the monster that healed himself instantly and then killed one of them from a good fifty feet away.

"Monster!" One thug shouted as he darted off. Blackheart was about to run and commit his second murder of the day when Angel caught him.

"You're not a monster, sweetheart." She said. Angel couldn't remember being shown Blackheart's demon form and her father's true form during her stay with Matthias.

"You don't know that." Blackheart whispered, wondering what Angel would really think when she saw the monster he truly was.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart and Angel were now nearing a large structure Blackheart could tell was teeming with humans. Angel seemed excited as the glass door slid open and they entered among humans. She must have been excited to see some of her own kind after so long among demons.

"C'mon Blackheart, let's go get ice cream!" She said giddily, pulling him towards the food court, her eyes full of excitement. Blackheart could only follow her as she tugged him in the direction of multiple food vendors.

Angel finally stopped pulling Blackheart along when she reached a table in the center of the food court. "You stay here, and don't kill anyone, okay?" She said.

"Why can't I go with you?" He asked. Blackheart hated being more than a few inches away from Angel when she was in his line of sight.

"Because someone has to stay with the table. I promise I'll be right back." Angel promised. Blackheart gave her the most pathetic look she had ever seen, a trick he had learned from her, just as she had learned to scowl from him. "Baby, don't give me that look. It'll only take two minutes."

"If anyone even looks at you funny, they're as good as meat." Blackheart said, and Angel knew he was serious as a heart attack. She laughed.

"Okay. Stay put." Angel turned and walked in the direction of one of the many little restaurants the food court had to offer. Blackheart watched her walk away (which means: he watched her sway her hips as she walked.). He kept her in his line of sight until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. A pair of girls scandalously clad in miniskirts and tank tops stood behind him.

"Hey hottie."

* * *

BK93: What-oh! Looks like Blackheart's got a little problem on his hands…and I am soo sorry this stupid thing took soooo long! TT I was working on chapter 11 as a whole and still haven't finished, so I split the chapter in half as best as I could. Part two should be out eventually…I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! Love you all! 

ALSO!! As of today, October 8, 2007, it is two days until _"TIGER'S EYE"_'S THREE-MONTH ANNIVERSARY! WOOT! Three months of sucking up FFN's good clean air with its putridness!

ALSO ALSO!!!! I would like to congratulate The St. Albans Red Dragons band in their victory in the majorette festival! CONGRATS CONGRATS CONGRATS! (people pop out from behind furniture and blow noisemakers and throw streamers) Yeah, lame surprise, but still, CONGRATS TO THE RED DRAGONS, ESPECIALLY KRIS, AKA PRIATEWITCH92!!!!!!! (starts rambling a cheer that her old principal wouldn't quit saying last year) Good job, good job! Good job, good job! G-double O-D J-O-B, good job, good job! Yeah, I'm lame.

LOVE YOU KRISSY! Lol

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

THERE WERE NO NUMBERED COMMENTS MADE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

I'm sorry, this chapter sucked ass too. Hope you guys don't hate me!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE. **


	14. 11 PART 2: Friends

BK93: YESSSS! I TYPED THE CHAPPIE!

Blackheart: Good job, moron.

BK93: Don't make me take away your candy.

Blackheart: No! My Pixy Stix!

BK93: Okay……ANYWAYS!! This chapter goes out to a very special person in honor of her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIS!! (everyone pops out and throws confetti and blows noisemakers) Yeah. I officially suck at surprises.

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 11! **_

_**This one was a bit of a slow chapter, but hopefully it didn't suck too too too horribly…but thank you to Gothicprincess303, FromUnderTheCorkTreez, and Evanesce for returning to review! We also gained two new reviewers, Halloween Princess and the anonymous dem-lem! LOVE TO ALL!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 PART 2: Friends

* * *

"Hey hottie." One said. They walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. One twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

"You here alone?" The second asked. "Where you from?" She spoke with a southern accent deeper and slightly more annoying than Angel's.

"You an out-of-towner?" The first girl asked. Both were slowly becoming irked by the level of response they were getting from him: none. The first girl pretended to adjust her bra and jiggle her breasts in hopes of getting his attention. Blackheart continued to gaze after Angel, keeping her directly in his line of sight. The male fixing their ice cream cones was about to die if he didn't quit trying to flirt with Angel. Blackheart couldn't deny he was proud to see Angel rejecting him in not so obvious of a manner. One of the two girls got up from her chair and walked over to sit in his lap, obscuring his view.

"Why ain'tcha talkin' to us, babe?" Blackheart looked around her to see Angel headed back towards him.

"Because my girlfriend wouldn't like it." He said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, whore, mind getting off my boyfriend?" Angel was standing in front of Blackheart and behind the girl. "'Cause I know he ain't interested." The girl turned around and looked at Angel before getting off Blackheart's lap.

"Angelique Blaze?"

"Courtney Marx?" Angel imitated.

"No way. No fucking way. How did a daddy's girl rich bitch like you get a guy like him???" Courtney looked offended.

"I don't know." Angel said. "Guess you could say he swept me off my feet…quite literally." Angel looked over at the other girl. "Hi Michelle." She said as she took Courtney's place in her boyfriend's lap and handed him his ice cream.

"Hi Angel!!" Michelle Marx was an Angel fangirl, always trying to be like her. Courtney glared at her, then looked back at Angel and Blackheart.

"Hope that little bitch is a good fuck, because she's screwed half the guys in this city, no matter what their ages." She spat venomously at Blackheart. Blackheart could see hate and anger radiating from her, and no innocence at all.

"Actually, I think that was you. My Angel would never do something like that." He said.

"Oh, and how wrong you are. I feel sorry for you, you poor, stupid bastard. C'mon Michelle, we're leaving." Michelle stood and followed Courtney obediently, looking back at Angel with an apologetic look. Michelle really did like Angel more than she did her older sister, whom she feared.

"I feel sorry for her, having to spread such lies about such a wonderful person just to be noticed." Blackheart muttered. Angel licked the ice cream in her hand.

"Your ice cream is melting, hun." She said, pointing out that the cone of ice cream in his hand was fast becoming a melting mountain of vanilla. "Hold still, you have some on your thumb." Angel lifted his hand to her mouth and licked the melted frozen dairy treat mess away. Blackheart's face grew hot as he took his hand back. Angel was grinning like a feral cat before going back to eating her ice cream.

"Tease." Blackheart said, starting on his ice cream. Angel continued to grin.

"I know. I can be worse." She laughed. "Wanna see?"

"Not particularly…" Too late. Angel was eating her ice cream in what could only be described as an erotic manner, some of the vanilla dribbling down her chin. Blackheart glared at the ice cream, wishing it a horrible and painfully melty death. Wait a minute…was he getting jealous of ice cream? "Okay Angel I get the point. You can knock it off now." He said. Angel was laughing again.

"Aren't I evil?" She asked, licking away the vanilla that had gotten on her chin.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel and Blackheart had finished their ice cream and Angel had moved to sit across from him when a small group of five people snuck up behind Angel. Blackheart growled dangerously at the group before a girl with dyed black hair and crimson contacts put a black-nailed finger to her lips, grinning deviously. She then quickly put her hands over Angel's eyes.

"Guess who!" Angel didn't look particularly frightened at all. She was grinning.

"Hmmm…Sara Ann?"

"Busted, SA!" A girl with sandy blonde hair and light green eyes said.

"Hi guys!" Angel got up and hugged each person in the group. Blackheart, feeling jealous, cleared his throat to get her attention. "He's just jealous." She laughed, walking over to him and hugging him. Blackheart pulled her down into his lap.

"Oh. My. GOSH. Angel, who's the mega hottie you've got there?" Much to Blackheart's surprise, a guy was the one who asked the question, a slender male with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"It's my boyfriend." Angel said in the most childlike voice she could, sounding like a two-year-old, ginning like a wildcat from ear to ear.

"And what's his name?" The blonde-haired male had sat down in Angel's original seat, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands together.

A name for Blackheart. A _name._ They had forgotten to assign him a name!

"Nero Cuore." Blackheart said quickly, merely translating his name into Italian. Angel gave him a look as if to say "Nice save."

"OHH! Lei parla l'italiano?(1)"

"Più o meno.(2)" Blackheart replied, and the blonde male giggled.

"Hey hey hey! What are you two saying? Toby, you better not be asking him to have gay sex with you!"

"Of course not Angel! I merely asked him if he spoke Italian." He looked at Blackheart again. "Penso che lei sia erotico.(3) THAT time, I hit on him." Blackheart had to raise an eyebrow and look disturbed at this comment, to which the blonde boy, now identified as Toby, laughed.

"Hey! Back off Toby!" Angel said playfully. "This is my hott piece of ass!" Toby laughed and extended his hand to the other male of the group, a small, scrawny brunette. The boy too his hand and Toby pulled him into his lap and started petting him gently. "And this is my hott piece of ass." The other boy squeaked and blushed.

"Toby!"

"Yes, Alessandro?" Toby said, kissing the boy, Alessandro's, neck.

"Hi Alessandro!" Angel smiled prettily at the embarrassed boy.

"Hi Angel." Alessandro said quietly as Toby continued to pet him. Blackheart was looking seriously creeped out, as he had never seen a gay couple before.

"Are you gonna introduce the rest of us?" The girl with the black hair asked.

"I was gettin' to it!" Angel said. She looked back at Blackheart. "Nero, these are my friends. You just met Toby and Aless, and the girl with the dyed hair and short temper is Sara Ann." Sara Ann waved. "And the small girl beside her is Jordan." Jordan was indeed small, the smallest of the group. She had mousy brown hair and big brown eyes. Jordan didn't say anything, only his behind the last girl of the group, a girl slightly taller than Sara Ann with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "And the one Jordan is trying to hide behind is Samantha." Angel finished.

"Sammy." Samantha corrected.

"Sammy." Angel restated. "And this guy is Nero." Blackheart didn't speak. "Baby, don't be antisocial." Angel teased.

"What if I want to be?" Blackheart answered.

"Well then you're just a meanieface." Sara Ann responded, gazing deep into Blackheart's eyes. There was no doubt that Angel's young gothic friend had immediately developed an attraction to him.

"Well." Toby spoke up. "As oldest(4) and self-declared leader of this little posse of weirdoes and misfits, I say we quit wasting valuable shopping time sitting here and we go shopping already!" He said. The others voiced their agreement and Angel got off Blackheart's lap, standing and extending her hand to him.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" She promised. Blackheart got up and took his girlfriend's hand, interlacing her fingers with his own.

"Alright." He said, and Angel tugged him along after the group of misfits.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Shopping was nothing like Blackheart thought it might possibly be. For one, too many people were staring at Angel. For two, Angel's friend Sara Ann was starting to get on his nerves.

"Were you born in Italy do you like Italian food I like Italian food have you heard about the Ghost Rider I really don't think he's all that bad so what's your favorite color mine's blue are your eyes naturally that color they're really cool what kind of hair dye do you use because mine sucks ass how long have you and Angel been together are you homophobic have you two had sex yet are you going to get married…" The girl was really starting to annoy. It took all of Blackheart's willpower to not commit his second murder of the day in front of so many witnesses. "Oh sweet Hot Topic! Can we go Angel? Can we??" Sara Ann pulled on Angel's arm gently. The older girl laughed.

"It's up to Toby."

"Alright!" Toby said immediately, and the strange little group wandered into the dimly lit store. Blackheart liked it in here. The small space was lit by red lights from the overhead, and loud, clashing, morbid melodies flooded from concealed speakers. Sara Ann and Angel had quickly vanished toward the back of the store, and the group was dispersed about. Blackheart looked around at everything hanging about him. Pants on the racks were almost all black, decorated with large chains. Different view of tees with different pictures of bands and almost anything you could think of covered one wall. All sorts of things covered the three remaining walls. The melody changed, and Sara Ann and Angel squealed. Apparently the two girls liked this little song. At first, the song sounded like a record spinning, going into a heavy guitar.

"The question asked in order to save her life or take it the answer no to avoid death the answer yes would make it, make it."(5) They sang together.

"You never told me you could sing." Blackheart said.

"Well now you know." Angel replied with a slight smile.

"What else can you do? Just so I know." Blackheart teased. Angel just grinned.

"You have no idea."

-------------------------------------------TIME LAPSE: SEVERAL HOURS

"Well, that was fun!" Sara Ann said, looking over her shoulder at the boys, who were trailing slightly behind the girls, lugging several bags and boxes from shopping. While they had shopped, Toby had managed to get Alessandro and Jordan to wear matching dresses and heels, Angel had dropped several ice cubes down Blackheart's shirt, Sara Ann had continued to pester Blackheart, Angel had pretended to flirt with a clerk in JC Penny's that was actually another good friend of hers, Sammy had revealed that she was actually bi, and Jordan was the main target of her flirting, and the boys had gotten stuck with all the bags.

"Indeed it was." Sammy agreed, her arm around Jordan's shoulders. "Now what?" Angel shrugged.

"Party at my place?"

"Sounds like an idea!" Sara Ann said cheerily. "TO ANGEL'S HOUSE!"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

When the group arrived at Angel's house, her parents were already gone. There was a note stuck to the TV.

_Angel,_

_Gone to Granddaddy Simpson's house. Be back tomorrow. Love you._

_-Mom & Dad_

"Sweet! They're already gone!" Sara Ann said. Angel reached for a necklace she constantly wore, one with s silver key hanging from it. She slipped the chain over her head and put the key in the lock, opening the front door of the Blaze household. She turned on the foyer lights as her friends ran inside.

"I'll call everyone!" Sammy announced.

"I'll get the snacks!" Toby said, heading for "Heaven", Angel's pantry of junk foods.

"Don't call too many people, Sam." Angel said as Sammy sat down at the bar in the kitchen with the phone. Blackheart followed Angel quietly. "Wanna see my room?" She asked him. He smirked.

"I think I liked the way that sounded a little bit too much, Angel." He said, winking at her. Angel's face turned red in half a second.

"That's not what I meant, pervert!" She said, slapping his upper arm as he laughed.

"I love you Angel." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad you're cute, Buster Brown." She poked him in the chest and led him up to her room.

"Lavender is your favorite color, I take it?" He asked, looking around. Angel nodded and sat down on the twin-size bed. Blackheart looked at the various bric-a-brac on her dresser. Old photos and ballerina figurines as well as genuine Russian nesting dolls and porcelain dolls gazed at him. He picked up a photo of two small nine-year-old girls hugging each other, wearing bathing suits, dripping wet, and beaming brightly. A sprinkler spun in the background. One of them Blackheart immediately recognized as his beautiful girlfriend, the other took him longer. "Isn't that the slut from the mall?" He asked, sitting down on the bed and handing Angel the photo. It was odd to him, for the photo frame read "B.F.F." printed in several different fonts.

"Yeah, that's Nee-Nee, as I used to call her. Courtney and I used to be best friends. Then, her parents died and she and her younger sister Michelle went to live with a poor foster family. She started hating me because I had parents and a lot of money." Angel sighed. "Now she uses every chance she gets to ruin my reputation."

"I don't see why she'd want to. You're so wonderful." Blackheart kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, right now she's just jealous that I got to you _first._" Angel rested her forehead against his. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Angel, where do you keep the dip…Oh!!" Toby walked into the room, staring at the couple sitting on Angel's bed. "Was I interrupting something hot and steamy, per chance?" He joked. Angel laughed.

"No, but you did interrupt something nice and cuddly." She said.

"I'm sorry honey bunches." Toby sashayed over and wedged himself between the pair. Blackheart growled. Toby looked at him with a smirk. "Sorry, hun, but this is MY bitch." He said, hugging Angel. "Now where's my money, ho?"

"I'm getting it. If you'll leave me and my _client_ alone for a little while." Angel said playfully, standing up. "I'll go find the dip. You two chitchat, and _be nice_ to each other, will ya?" Angel left the room, making it apparent that she wanted them to stay in her room, out of the way. Toby and Blackheart didn't speak for a moment.

"There's something on her mind." Toby finally said.

"How can you tell?" Blackheart looked over at the gay male.

"Her movements. She moved like she's tired. I've known Angel far longer than you think, Mr. Cuore." Toby said, looking at Blackheart. Blackheart looked back at him.

"Really now?" Blackheart asked.

"Yeah. Angel and I met when I was sixteen and she was twelve. It was on her birthday."

_Flashback, five years ago_

_Sixteen-year-old Toby sat alone at a concrete picnic table in the park. Angel, then twelve years old, skipped by on her way to the jungle gym. It was her twelfth birthday, and she was going to play with her friends and party guests when she spotted Toby. He had his head down on the table and was crying. Curious, the brunette-redhead birthday girl walked over to him. _

"_Why are you crying, big kid?" Angel asked, sitting down next to Toby. Toby sniffled and looked up at her, rubbing his eyes harshly. _

"_Go away kid." He said, putting his head back down._

"_Why are you crying? Did somebody push you?" Angel's big, innocent blue-gray eyes were filled with determination. She would find out why he was crying. _

"_No, but it feels like it." Toby said, rubbing his eyes again. _

"_You can tell me about it. It'll make you feel better. Kind of like therapy." Toby looked up at the small twelve-year-old. _

"_My boyfriend broke up with me. And he hit me, too!" Toby said. _

"_Well he's just a meaniebutt. He needs to grow up. You seem like a nice enough person." Angel said wisely. Toby looked surprised. This little girl was wise beyond her years. _

"_How old are you, exactly?" Toby asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_It's my birthday today, so I'm…twelve!!" Angel said._

"_Wow. Cool." Toby could already feel himself cheering up. Angel was a charismatic little child, and awfully entertaining. _

"_I know what'll make you forget your mean old boyfriend!" Angel said excitedly._

"_What?" Toby was curious as to what was going on in this girl's mind. _

"_BIRTHDAY CAKE AND ICE CREAM!!" Angel exclaimed, jumping away from the picnic table. "C'mon! Momma's about to serve it!" Angel tugged on Toby's arm. He laughed. _

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Toby laughed as he let his new friend pull him in the direction of other hyper hopping kids eating cake and ice cream._

_END FLASHBACK_

"And that's how Angel and I met." Toby finished. Before Blackheart could respond, Sara Ann ran into the room.

"What are you two doing back here, thinking about screwing each other?! The party's about to start!" She announced, darting from the room.

"No more sugar for her." Toby chuckled, getting up. "Angel's parties are always the best. We better hurry before it begins." He said, heading out of the room. Blackheart just sighed to himself with a chuckle.

"Humans are so weird." He got up and headed out to join the crowd and relocate his girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

When Blackheart arrived outside, the party was in full swing and Angel's backyard was full of people. He couldn't immediately spot Angel through the crowd.

"Nero!!" He heard a voice calling him and spun around quickly.

"Angel! There you are." Blackheart hurried over to Angel.

"Great little party, huh?" Angel said with a grin. People were dancing to upbeat music and getting drinks from the poolside bar.

"Better than the old man's, at least." Blackheart admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Now we dance my way." Angel giggled, pulling Blackheart toward the group of dancing party guests. She was almost immediately stolen away by a handsome teenaged male with shaggy brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hello, Angel." He smiled. Angel gave him a little glare.

"Hello, Kaleb." She said bitterly. Kaleb was the hottest guy in Fort Worth (or so she thought before she met Blackheart) and the most popular guy at her high school.

"Aww, C'mon baby, lighten up. Dance with me." Kaleb tried to grind up against Angel, but she pushed him away, and right into Blackheart. "Watch it, man! Can't you see I'm tryin' to cut loose and score some here?"

"Pshh. As if. And I wouldn't piss him off, Kaleb. That's my beau, Nero Cuore." Angel said. Kaleb turned to face Blackheart, who had a severe urge to punch him in the face, but, not wanting to make a scene on Angel's behalf, suppressed this urge.

"Hey man, sorry about that. Kaleb Cortez is the name." Blackheart didn't say anything. He was trying not to kill Kaleb.

"He's a little antisocial." Angel said, grabbing hold of Blackheart's arm. Blackheart looked down tenderly at Angel and whispered something that Kaleb couldn't quite catch. Angel giggled. "Oh stop it." She said, gently pawing him. Kaleb, looking a little creeped out, backed away and back into the crowd. Angel laughed. "Works every time. Wanna dance now?" Angel asked.

"Sure."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

As Angel and Blackheart started to enjoy the party, a pair of party-crashers walked through the back gate. Courtney and Michelle Marx. They made their way through the crowd, pushing people aside until Courtney found her target: Angel. She and Blackheart were enjoying a slow dance when Michelle, as planned, pulled Blackheart away and restrained him as Courtney walked toward Angel. After one critical look at her rival, Courtney pushed Angel backwards into the pool. Everyone gasped and the music came to a screeching halt as the young hostess resurfaced, sputtering and coughing.

"Angel!" Blackheart wrenched himself free from Michelle, who had actually loosened her grip so that he could get free, and ran over to pull Angel out of the pool. He wrapped her in his duster. "Are you okay?" Angel nodded. She looked a little shell-shocked, but she was fine. Okay. Someone was going to die in two point five seconds, and it was probably going to be the bitchy little whore that had just pushed his girlfriend into the pool.

"Angel! What the hell happened??" Toby and the rest of their group ran over. "C'mon, let's get you inside." Toby wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders. "I'll take care of her from here." Toby whispered to Blackheart. The paler male nodded and released Angel, allowing Toby to take her into the house. Blackheart then returned to glaring at Courtney, who was giving him a coy smirk.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" He asked, pretending to sound pleasant. His blood was boiling. This girl was going to die.

"Certainly." Courtney smiled, hooking her arm with his. Blackheart gave a groan and walked to the side of the house, out of the view of the other guests. As soon as they were alone, Blackheart whirled around on Courtney so fast it made her head spin. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air, her high-heeled shoes dangling from her feet.

"You are getting on my last. Nerve." Courtney found herself gasping for air. Everything went cold, and Blackheart's eyes were glowing red.

_This freak's gunna kill me!! _Courtney thought.

"No, Courtney, I'm not going to kill you. Not this time. You leave my Angel alone, or next time, I won't be so merciful." Blackheart tossed the girl against the fence and left her there, shivering and confused.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"C'mon, Angel, we need to get you out of those clothes. You're gonna catch something that way."

"Where's…Nero…" Angel whimpered. She was in a state of shock and was shivering violently and sitting on the living room sofa with Toby.

"I'm right here, Angel." Blackheart entered the room and hugged his girlfriend, keeping her snug in his arms. "I took care of that bitch, don't worry."

"You didn't kill her…did you?" Angel asked, looking up at him. She did look tired.

"No, I didn't. I wish I did, though." Blackheart said, hugging Angel tighter. "I knew you wouldn't want me to, so I didn't. Now c'mon. You have to get out of those wet clothes." Blackheart took Angel back to her room. Toby smiled softly after them.

"You really trust him _alone_ back there with her?" Aless stood in the living room with a can of soda. Toby nodded.

"Yeah. Nero wouldn't hurt Angel. He loves her too much. I can tell."

* * *

BK93: CUT! Well, that sucked, or so I think. I kept the fluff down to a minimum, so I get an extra cookie for that, don't I? I AM SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! GYAHH! STRESS STRESS STRESS!!!!! Please don't kill me……

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

(1) It says "Do you speak Italian?" in Italian. Toby was slightly mislead by Blackheart's human name (which literally means "Black Heart" in Italian)

(2) It says "More or Less" in Italian. Apparently, Blackheart does!

(3) It says "I think you're sexy" in Italian. Blackheart isn't just sexy, he's hot sex on a bagel. Hahaha. I need to see my psychologist.

(4) Their ages are as follows (excluding Blackheart): Toby: 21, Alessandro (Aless): 20, Sara Ann, 18, Sammy, 18, Angel, 17, Jordan, 16

(5) Whoever can tell me the song and artist gets a cookie.

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

Don't be afraid to hate Courtney. She's a total bitch. I don't know what else to say about this chapter except it royally sucked. Chapter 12 will be out sooner than I think!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	15. 12: Clubbing Virgin No More

BK93: Dude, I'm running out of plans…

Blackheart: Thank GAWD…I'll be safe soon enough.

BK93: But I haven't given up yet!!

Blackheart: (hits head on table) Great…

BK93: (glares, mutters something, unwraps grape Tootsie Pop) You be a jerk and you can't have any more Halloween candy. That reminds me…happy belated Halloween everyone! Also, happy belated Thanksgiving! This chapter is waaaaay overdue! Hope it was fun. Anyway, I have no idea where the hell this story is going anymore, but we're gonna stick around in the human world for maybe at least another chapter or half of a chapter or whatever to see what happens…I went to the fair this weekend and it sparked an idea or two in my tiny little brain, so we'll see what happens. Okay? Good.

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 11.2!**_

_**You know, I don't know how I'd live without you guys. You're all insane, I tell ya! 67 REVIEWS? The thing isn't even that good!! Thank you to FromUnderTheCorkTreez, Gothicprincess303, Halloween Princess, and DemonBlackheart for returning, and thank you to the new reviewers, Fire Black Dragon, Nightmare Anatomy, Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S, and the anonymous nightbug08! **_

* * *

Chapter 12: Clubbing Virgin No More

* * *

"Angellll! Where'd you go?" Angel sighed as Blackheart whined.

"In the kitchen, doofus!" She laughed, knowing her boyfriend was going to whine more at the name-calling. "Makin' breakfast!" She called. Blackheart seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind her and hugged her. She was fluffy this morning, due to the fact that she wore a large pink bathrobe over her tank top and short-shorts pajamas. "Careful, sweets, I'm cooking." She said, indicating to a pan of scrambled eggs.

"So?" Blackheart said, squeezing her gently.

"I don't want to get burned. Heat actually hurts me." Angel said. "So get off." She readied herself for the whine.

"AWWWW!" Blackheart pouted, letting her go and walking over to fall on the couch. Angel just shook her head and got a bag of frozen biscuit dough out of the freezer.

"You know, Blackheart, sometimes I think you act more and more like a human every day." Angel said, arranging the biscuits in a flower shape on a circular tray before popping them in the oven. Blackheart looked at her for a moment. Just looked at her.

"I don't know if that was meant as a compliment or an insult, Angel." He said, still just looking at her. She could read confusion in his eyes.

"Well, I don't know how you'd take it, baby. You actually show emotion, not just walk around like a grumbling old grizzly bear that's just lost its honey." Angel made a pouty face and stomped around the kitchen. "I'm Blackheart and I hate everyone." She grumbled playfully before righting herself again and stirring her pan of eggs. "And you're actually starting to act like a human guy would." She said, taking the pan of eggs off the heat and setting them to the back of the stove.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blackheart asked. He really didn't want to think that he was acting like a vile human male, but if that was what Angel wanted, then that was what Angel got.

"Well, it's just a little different, is all." Angel said. "It's not the real you, and I don't want you becoming human for me."

"Then what do you want me to do, Angel?" Blackheart stood behind Angel now.

"Stay who you are. _My _Blackheart." She said, leaning against him. "Mine." Blackheart couldn't help but chuckle.

"Possessive. I like it." Blackheart held her. Everything around them melted away, and it was just them. What finally pulled them back to reality was the smell of something burning. Angel sniffed the air.

"What's that?" She questioned before looking at the stove and screaming. In a moment of forgetfulness, she had accidentally left the stove eye she had been cooking the eggs on turned on and had set a pot holder on it. Said pot holder was now on fire. "OH SHIT!" Angel knocked the flaming pot holder to the floor and quickly doused the flames with a cup of water. Blackheart cut the power to the eye as Angel ran her hands through her hair. "Biscuits!" She quickly grabbed an un-burnt pot holder to take the biscuits out of the oven, remembering to turn off the oven. "I never was too good with paying attention to the stove…" She admitted. Blackheart picked up the scorched remains of the pot holder and held it up for closer examination.

"I can see that." He joked, dropping the crispy thing in the trash can.

"As long as it wasn't the house and mom and dad weren't home…" A door opened at the front of the house. "What was that?" Angel hid behind Blackheart, who took on a dangerous stance. Angel reached under a stack of dish towels in a cabinet and pulled out a gun her mother had put there for her own protection when she was home alone.

"I tell ya Roxie your father just gets nuttier and nuttier every time we see him. Too bad Angel wasn't there." A familiar voice said. Johnny.

"He's just still in shock that I married you." Another voice. Roxanne.

"Mom!" Angel said, coming out from behind Blackheart. She hadn't seen her mother in several months.

"He still won't let it go that we had a kid, either."

"But he wouldn't trade Angel for the…" Roxanne's sentence was cut short as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Angel said. "You remember Blackheart, don't you?" Roxanne just sort of walked in a trance to her daughter.

"Angel?" She touched Angel's cheek gently before hugging her tightly. Her eyes were watering.

"I missed you too mommy." Angel hugged her mother tightly. Roxanne released her daughter and held her at arm's length.

"You don't look like you've been hurt are you alright honey did you get enough to eat wherever you were did you sleep enough did they try to hurt you in any way?" Roxanne rambled, pulling Angel back into a hug, almost crushing her ribcage.

"Yes mom I'm fine!" Angel managed to gasp out. "But you're choking me…" Roxanne let go of her daughter and spotted Blackheart.

"YOU!" She growled, grabbing a fairly sharp knife out of a drawer and lunging toward Blackheart. The man-demon-_thing_ that stole her baby away mustn't be allowed to live!

"No Mom it's alright!" Angel said, but couldn't stop her mother as for the second time in Angel's memory, a blade was plunged into Blackheart's shoulder. Roxanne ripped the blade out harshly and watched in shock as the wound closed up. Blackheart hadn't even blinked as she had attempted to stab him. The fact that the blade had missed the approximate spot where his heart _should _have been meant that Roxanne hadn't actually meant to kill him. "Mom, it's okay. This may be a little hard to believe, but…Blackheart hasn't hurt me." She said. Roxanne seemed frozen. "The truth is…Blackheart and I are dating, Mom." Roxanne's gaze shifted from Angel to Blackheart, then back to Angel. "I'm not kidding, mom." At this point, all Roxanne could do was faint. "Mom?!" Johnny seemed to dart out of nowhere and catch his wife.

"She's just a little surprised, honey." Johnny said. "We're both going to have to get used to it I guess." Johnny had to have swallowed a hell of a lot of pride to say that, Blackheart thought. "Otherwise, I'm going to end up like Grandpa Simpson and sending you off somewhere, like a convent or something." Johnny said as he carried his unconscious wife back to their bedroom. Angel turned to Blackheart.

"Sorry about that." She said. "You okay?" Angel gently brushed his shoulder. Only a hole in his shirt remained from where he had been stabbed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bounces right off." Blackheart said.

"That's the second time I've seen you get stabbed."

"I'm fine, Angel." Blackheart assured her. His hands settling on her deliciously rounded hips. Even the robe couldn't hide his girlfriend's beautifully shaped and meticulously curved body. Angel's hands were on his shoulders. Her hair was tousled from sleep, making it look like sex hair(1). Her glowing eyes gazed into his deep, dark ones. He had such an urge to kiss her right here, right now. He leaned in to do so when Angel softly stopped him.

"No, not now." She said softly. "My parents…"

"Aren't here." Blackheart finished her statement. "Seeing us kiss wouldn't kill them." His thumbs were caressing her very sensitive hips in small circles now, making her blush a pretty shade of dark pink. She let out a very soft little moan.

"Not fair…" She muttered as he kissed her softly. "Cheater."

"I never play by the rules, babe." Blackheart replied with a smirk, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I know. Otherwise you wouldn't torture me to get a kiss." Angel poked him playfully in the chest. "You know that's my sensitive spot!" Angel was most ticklish, Blackheart had learned over time, at the joint of her elbows, her neck, the tops of her knees, and her hips.

"It works doesn't it?" Blackheart said, continuing his "torture", as Angel now was calling it. She squirmed and tried to get away.

"I will not be submissive, I will not be submissive, I will not be submissive." Angel said as she continued to squirm. Then, she made the mistake of looking at her boyfriend's face. He had _that look_ again. It wasn't lustful, demanding, or possessive, but it wasn't exactly 100-percent sweet and warm, either. Angel didn't know how to explain that damned look when he gave it to her. It made her melt entirely every single time. "I will not be…" Blackheart saw her resistance weakening and pulled her flush against him. Her face was nothing short of a combination of hot pink and red.

"You will not be what, Angel?" He asked in a soft, husky tone that stole the very breath from her lungs and made her heart skip a beat. Her face, if at all possible, grew several shades darker. Her eyelids started to droop. She was loosing and they both knew it.

"Sub…" Their faces were centimeters apart. Her lips brushed his as she finished her thought. "…Missive…" Her lips were pressed against his in a very soft yet passionate kiss. Johnny found them like this and only watched them for a moment. Angel's face was tinged a reddish-pink and she looked embarrassed and shy, and, to his surprise, Blackheart was indeed being very gentle with her, holding her tenderly in his arms, pressed completely up against him. Most importantly, Angel seemed…happy. Matter of fact, she looked happy to be flush up against Blackheart, kissing him. Johnny now decided to go to a bar and get a few shots of something incredibly strong.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart and Angel had been in the human world for three days now. Yesterday, when Angel had seen her mother for the first time in months, they had done pretty much nothing except sit around the house, watch TV, and make out. Today, Angel was on the phone as soon as Blackheart came into the kitchen.

"…So, Allie, you gonna bring the goods for later? Yeah. Yeah. Pants size…I'd guess about a seven, maybe…hold on, he's right here, I'll ask him." Angel put the phone to her chest. "Baby, what size pants do you wear?" Before Blackheart could answer, Angel added an afterthought. "And I mean in human numbers."

"About a seven. Why?" Angel didn't answer. She had the phone back to her ear.

"I was right, get a seven. And a black tank. I'd guess maybe a…" Angel looked over her shoulder at Blackheart and lightly dragged a hand over his stomach. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw his face turn a light pink. "…Small. Yeah. Uh-huh. Don't worry about it, I'm gonna pay you back. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah. Get the boots too. Maybe some cuffs. And one of those little spiked collars that are so cute." Blackheart placed his hands on Angel's shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her free ear.

"What are you planning, Angel?" He asked, kissing her ear, nipping the cartilage tip of it. Angel shivered and "eeped".

"No, no, no I'm not!! Allie?! How could you think that?! My boyfriend just bit my ear! Yeah. Yeah. He's gonna get it later." Angel looked at Blackheart and gave him a small glare. "And now he's trying to be cute. Uh-huh. No! Allie! How could you say that?! No we have not, for your information!"

"What?" Blackheart was curious now.

"I'll tell you later." She said in a whisper.

"But Angel…" Blackheart wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and bit the junction of her neck and shoulder before peppering the bite mark with small kisses.

"Knock it off!" Angel pushed against Blackheart's chest to get the lunk off. Blackheart bit her again. "Allie I'll have to call you back. Don't forget the stuff. Be here by eight." Angel hung her phone up and turned to her boyfriend. "You are in so much trouble right now." She said.

"But Angel…" Blackheart said.

"No buts. You were being mean while I was on the phone." Angel said, ignoring him.

"Angel…" Blackheart tried to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"Nope. Uh-uh." She said.

"But…"

"Not gonna work this time."

"You're horrible." Blackheart grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I know." Angel grinned, giving him a peck on the cheek. "But so are you. You'll have to behave at 8:00; a friend of mine is coming over after Mom and Dad leave to go get dinner." Blackheart looked over his shoulder at the Blazes' grandfather clock. It was 4:30.

"Looks like I've got time." Blackheart said.

"Don't you even start formulating ideas in that evil little brain of yours or I'll have to send you home and go have fun with Allie all by myself." Angel threatened.

"Who's Allie?" Blackheart asked, believing he had met all of Angel's friends the other day.

"Another good friend of mine. I think you'll really like her." The doorbell ring, surprising Angel. "I wonder who that could be…" Angel went to the door with Blackheart in tow. A young blonde with green eyes barged in, holding some large black shopping bags.

"The fun has arrived!" She half-shouted, half-sang.

"Allie I said 8:00, not 4:35!" Angel said, shutting the girl and dragging the blonde back to her bedroom, Blackheart still following them. Angel shut and locked the door.

"Who's this, Angel?" Allie asked, poking Blackheart. "Is it _him_ we're taking with us tonight? Is it?"

"Allie shush!" Angel clamped a hand over Allie's mouth. "I haven't told him where we're going yet."

"Oh. Okay!" Allie seemed to Blackheart to be a bit of an airhead. "I got the goods."

"Good. How much did it total?

"$157.72."

"Good grief and gravy!(2)" Angel threaded her hands through her hair, sinking down to her bedroom floor. Allie and Blackheart joined her there. "Can I write you and IOU and pay you back on the next trip to Barnes & Noble? You know I'm good for it, Al. I just don't have that much cash."

"Well there's a surprise." Allie rolled her eyes. "I wasn't expecting immediate payment, chickadee. But it would be nice." Allie leaned over and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!!" Angel was blushing and rubbed her cheek.

"Let's call that a down payment." Allie winked and Blackheart growled at the pixie-haired blonde, hugging Angel.

"Mine." He growled.

"Awwww, he's so cute, Angel! Where'd you find him?" Allie patted Blackheart's head.

"He found me, actually. Allie, this is my boyfriend Nero."

"Nero, huh?" Allie raised one eyebrow. "I doubt it. Looks more like a certain Prince of Hell named Blackheart to me." Blackheart blinked at Allie, who was smiling with her hands on her hips. "Can't fool me, babycakes." Her green eyes flashed red. "Or did you forget, Angel?"

"Right, right. Sorry." Angel said. Blackheart still looked confused.

"What, little prince? You don't remember me? How sad." Blackheart studied Allie's face for a moment.

"Alexandra?" He finally said. Alexandra was a lesser demon from another realm, and also a prominent shape-shifter.

"You got it, Your Majesty!" Allie laughed, fiddling with a purple stripe in her hair. "So, have you two…done _it_ yet?" The last part of Allie's sentence what whispered with a smirk. Angel's face lit up like a red Roman candle. Blackheart sat there, sort of clueless-looking.

"N-no…" Angel stammered, still looking quite embarrassed.

"Ah-HA! Courtney is such a liar!" Allie laughed evilly. "MAN am I gonna kill that bitch!"

"Why?" Angel asked, still trying to recover from Allie's question.

"She was out and about spreading rumors about you as usual. Said you disappeared at your own party with some new guy that looked just like him." Allie pointed at Blackheart. "But Michelle was countering these rumors and saying that Courtney pushed you into the pool and he just took you inside to change."

"Thank God for Michelle. Alright, what didja bring me?" Angel asked eagerly. Allie picked up the two bags she had brought with her and dumped them on Angel's bed.

"Got the pants, the shirt, the boots, all of it. And I got some stuff for my favorite little elsker(3)." Allie gave Angel another little peck on the cheek.

"Allie!" Angel was blushing again. "Knock it off! I'm not a lesbian!"

"Well I am, and I'm horny, so you'll have to deal with it."

"Allie!!" Angel smacked Allie's upper arm as the other girl laughed. "Keep your little lesbian self to yourself."

"Awww, but Angel! You're the only one around here that I can make out with."

"Good grief and gravy, you're worse than him!" Angel threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "You guys are insane!"

"Well, I don't know about him, but I sure am!" Allie said with a feral grin.

"What is all this, Angel?" Blackheart asked, picking up the baggy black pants. Excessive amounts of chains dangled from them.

"Things that you need to try on, actually." Angel hand him a black wife beater-style tank and gave him a shove towards her bathroom. "Put those on and then come out and show us." Angel shoved him again and closed the door behind him, all the while still sitting on the floor. Allie stood momentarily before plopping down in Angel's lap.

"Hello love." She played with Angel's pretty red-brown hair.

"You're getting restless again, aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Yep. It's almost that time of the year again. No doubt His Majesty is feeling it too." Allie said. "That's why we're going tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah." There was one time a year when Allie got extremely restless and needed to find a sexual partner. The mating season.

"Sorry if I've been a little more pushy, babe. I'm only a couple days away from peak." Allie snuggled up against Angel's stomach, enjoying her sweet rose and lavender scent. She started to purr a little bit when Blackheart came out of the bathroom wearing the pants and tank. Both girls gaped at the demon male.

"Angel…I think I just turned straight again…" Allie whispered. The pants, as they were made to, sagged down to his hips, and the tank barely came below his navel exposing a bit of pale skin.

"I'd say the same thing, except I'm already straight." Angel got up and walked around Blackheart, eying every detail like a hawk.

"What?" He asked her when she finally quit walking around him.

"You look good." She said.

"These pants are huge."

"They're meant to be." She explained. Angel turned back to Allie. "So what'd you bring me?" Allie held up a black miniskirt.

"Isn't it cute?" She grinned.

"There's hardly anything to it!" Angel took the skirt from her. "But it is very cute."

"You know what will look kick ass? Wear a thong under it." Allie continued to grin.

"Perv." Angel said with a glare.

"Or maybe those black pants we got a few months ago."

"I think I'll stick with the pants."

"Angel, honey! Your dad and I are leaving!" Roxanne called.

"Is it 7:30 already? No way, they're just going early."

"Angel?"

"Okay mom! I'll see ya when you get back!" Angel called back. She heard the front door open and shut and the car start and drive away.

"Now to get ready." Allie said, and quickly shifted shape. Her hair was now a vivid violet and she wore tight black pants and a black top. "You like?"

"Cute! I'm sticking to the capris, actually. Lemme go change." Angel fished a pair of capri pants and a corset out of her closet before heading into the bathroom and locking the door. "I don't trust you two pervs!" She said as she changed. "Okay, I'm done!" Angel exited the bathroom in a pair of leg-hugging black capri pants with black and white gingham suspenders hanging down and a black and gingham corset-type top. Blackheart could only stare.

"Niiiice. I went from lesbo to straight to lesbo again in the span of less than half an hour." Allie said. "But we all need one thing." Angel seemed to read Allie's mind.

"MAKEUP!" Both girls exclaimed at once, running into Angel's bathroom.

"I'll pass." Blackheart said, sitting down on Angel's bed. Allie and Angel were doing each other's eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick quite expertly. Angel came out with a vivid white eyeshadow and ridiculous amounts of black eyeliner. Allie looked similar, only with lots of purple.

"Well I'm ready." Angel said. Allie nodded.

"Ready for your first night out, Blackheart?" Allie asked with a wink.

"Uh-oh Allie, we have a virgin clubber on our hands." Angel said with a strange tone to her voice Blackheart couldn't quite distinguish. She leaned against him, tracing patterns across his chest with soft fingertips. "Baby, you're in for the ride of your life." She said. "LET'S GO!!"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Allie had taken care of transportation, teleporting the trio directly to the outside of a club. There was a long line a people desperate to get in.

"This is Temperament, the hottest club in downtown Fort Worth. People are literally _dying _to get in here." Allie said. They passed up the line and stood in front of a separate velvet rope. "Hey Carl." Allie said casually. The burly man guarding the entrance clicked loosed the clasp holding the rope to its pole and allowing them entry to the club with a grunt. He eyed Blackheart but didn't speak. Inside, Temperament was dimly lit with blacklights and flashing neons. Loud music with a tantalizing and infectious beat filled the club, as well as young adults at booths or the bar sharing drinks or dances on a dimly lit dance floor or grinding into each other in what Blackheart guessed was also supposed to be a dance of some sort also littered the dance floor. In the darker corners were young couples, no doubt drunk out of their minds, pressed up against each other, lips clashing ferociously. Angel and Allie immediately headed for the bar, and Blackheart only followed. The strangest thing was that no one was staring at them. They blended right in with the darkly-dressed crowd of young adults and teens that had gained illegal entry, much like his girlfriend. He and Allie, in a sense, were perfectly legal, as they both appeared over twenty-four years of age and were, in a sense, older than everyone else in the club. Angel and Allie took seats at the bar, Blackheart choosing to stand behind Angel.

"Hey, Mack, over here!" Allie called out to the bartender. He walked over to the trio.

"Well well well. If it isn't my favorite duo of troublemakers. And someone new. It's great to have fresh energy in Temperament." Mack smiled and Blackheart saw light glint off what appeared to be fangs. He growled dangerously and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. His eyes glinted red. This Mack character was an energy vampire. He gave a soft, dark chuckle. "Don't worry, demon. Angel's energies are too pure for my tastes. Way too sweet and innocent." He said. "Allie, however, I could feed off of for eternity."

"Wait a minute. Angel, I need to speak with you." Blackheart leaned down to say softly to keep from having to shout over the DJ's new offering of a song with a heavy drum backbeat and synthesizer melody.

"Alright." Angel got up and followed Blackheart to a more secluded area of the club.

"How long have you been in contact with other supernaturals?" He asked her, a slight hint of anger at not being told in his voice.

"I've known Allie for a little more than three years, and we've been coming here for a little more than a year. This place is crawling with folks just like you, hun. So cool off and let's just have some fun, okay?" Angel said softly. "They won't hurt me. Well, I take that back. Allie might rape me with a hairbrush at first given chance." Angel said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her index finger as if she were thinking. She saw her boyfriend's eyes go straight to blood red. "I'm kidding." She said exasperatedly.

"Wasn't very funny." Blackheart said.

"Everything will be funny after a couple of shots." Angel said, leading Blackheart back to the bar. She sat back down next to Allie, who seemed to be enjoying an apple martini. "Ooh. Remind me to get one of those later. Until then, two shots of 1800(4), Mack."

"Comin' right up, Miss Angel." Mack took out two shot glasses and filled them with the tequila before passing them to his underage patron. Angel swiveled around on her bar stool and handed one of the shots to Blackheart.

"Try this. You'll love it. It's like a strong Jose Cuervo." She explained before downing her shot in very little time. She blinked as a grin covered her face. "Wow. That's some good 1800." She said. "Wow." Blackheart drank the shot of tequila his girlfriend had ordered for him. The alcohol was strong and burned his throat slightly and had a slight aftertaste of antiseptic.

"A bit strong, don't you think?" He said, returning the shot glass to her.

"Maa. It's great. Two more rounds, Mack!" Mack poured another pair of shots. Blackheart already knew Angel was a lush, but he could tell if she had much more of this she would fall over. He'd have to keep an eye on his little girlfriend…

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel was nowhere to be found. Blackheart hunted desperately around the club, looking for her. She had been gone for around twenty minutes now. The music made it impossible for him to shout for her or listen for her voice, even with his acute hearing. Angel was nowhere to be seen, but Allie had enticed a small, drunk blonde innocent to play with. He found Allie and her new plaything at one of the booths.

"Where's Angel?" He asked her.

"Haven't seen her, love. I've been busy." Allie replied. "You might look around the dance floor, though. She goes there when she's drunk out of her wits." Allie offered, returning her attentions to the mewling blonde in her lap. Blackheart headed for the dance floor. He found Angel there, swaying back and forth to the sultry beats offered up for the dancers' enjoyment. She looked to be enjoying herself as well as the others that had partners to grind against in their form of a "dance". By herself, swaying back and forth lightly, she looked lovely, but so alone…He made his way through the other dancing couples and came up behind his girlfriend, placing his hands on those deliciously shapely hips.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Angel felt someone's hands settle on her hips and their body pushed up against her. One of her first thoughts was to tease whoever had a hold of her, and her second thought was to get them off. She went with the second thought and turned, coming nose-to-nose with her boyfriend, who didn't look particularly pleased.

"Hi, baby." She said with a coy, sweet smile.

"Why did you run off?" He asked her.

"I didn't mean to, I just like to come out here and dance. Helps me relax a bit." Angel explained. "I'm sorry." Blackheart pulled her as close to him as he could.

"You frightened me." He whispered, blowing on her ear. She shivered and he chuckled.

"I'm not drunk, by the way. Allie probably said I was."

"She did."

"I'm gonna get her…I only had three shots! ...Okay, so I had a Smirnoff after that, but that was it!" Angel grumbled. "Where did Allie run off to?"

"She's preoccupied." Was all Blackheart said.

"Oh." It was all Angel needed to know. She couldn't deny it creeped her out that her clubbing buddy was always hanging all over other girls, but that was Allie's preference and Angel respected it. She yawned and leaned against her boyfriend. "I'm glad I have you to use as a prop." She said, cuddling closer.

"I feel so used." Blackheart joked. Angel chuckled.

"I love you." She said softly. She and Blackheart shared a warm, fuzzy moment before a drunken Allie and a blonde girl came up to them

"Angel, I'll catch you at home. I have some, uhh, _entertaining _to do." She said, stumbling away with her playmate. Angel just shrugged.

"Allie. What can ya do with her?"

"Not much, really." Blackheart commented quietly. "You, on the other hand..."

"Oh shut up." Angel caught on to Blackheart's little innuendo quickly. Blackheart laughed.

* * *

BK93: Naughty, naughty, Blackheart! Tsk tsk! Well, that was a drawn out and totally crappy chapter. I'm going off the deep end!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! Don't worry, I'll have my thought process in order and back to interesting by the next chapter. This was just sort of a very long filler chapter I wrote with a few key points in it...

A. Now that I look back at it, I hate the way I warped Blackheart's personality. This is going to be corrected, hopefully... TT (sign of a distressed writer who is probably going to be killed in a very fiery death for this chapter)

B. I somehow needed to write in Roxanne seeing Blackheart for the first time in years, but that probably stunk too...

C. Please don't hate me for this chapter. It was the best I had when I started writing it, which was a few days after Halloween, and it's very overdue. Please don't kill me. I have a performance to be in next weekend.

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS**

(1) Basically bedhead that's really messed up, making the person look like they just got done with some vigorous "activities..."

(2) Something I say a lot, it comes from "Good grief!" and "Good gravy!" put together. (laughs)

(3) It means "lover" in...Norwegian? I don't know, I got it off the internet.

(4) Stroooooooong tequila, made by the same people that make Jose Cuervo. Yum! But it does actually have the aftertaste of antiseptic...blehhh...

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

There were some made up there, they had letters. Read them.

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**

**I SWEAR CHAPTER 13 WILL BE BETTER.**


	16. NOTE: BK93 IS GOING ON 1 MONTH HIATUS!

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE!**

BK93: Hi guys!! As you can see, chapter 12 was very, very, very long. And it has good reason to be: this chapter will have to sustain you until the holidays are over. "WHAT? WHY, BLACKKNIGHT?!!!!?!?!!?!?!?!" You may ask, and I will tell you.

A. I am a Rat, Irish Cookie, Shopkeeper, and Flower in my studio's production of _The Nutcracker_ this weekend. (Dec. 7-9)

B. The weekend right after _Nutcracker,_ I'm going to Atlanta with my drama class

C. All of this plus holiday shopping and whatnot makes for a very very very very very very busy BlackKnight93.

Please don't destroy me, but I will be on about a one-month Hiatus, but I will return!!!

**XOXOLOVE TO ALLXOXO**

**BLACKKNIGHT93**


	17. OMAKE: Blackheart's First Christmas

BK93: Sorry for the wait, loves! Hope you don't utterly want to destroy me!! But chapter 13 is still not done, so I have written a little _omake_ to keep you busy! It has a pretty little Christmas theme in honor of the holiday! Call this your "Christmas bonus", if you want.

* * *

OMAKE: Blackheart's First Christmas

* * *

Angel hurried about Blackheart's castle, giving orders to servants and hanging large strands of golden tinsel. In her hand was a glass of something off-white and creamy with cinnamon and whipped cream on top. Blackheart looked around at all of the multicolored tinsel hanging from the walls as the servants lugged in a large evergreen tree –where they found said tree in Hell he would never figure out- and set it up in the parlor.

"Angel, what's going on? And what is that tree doing in the parlor?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Angel asked as she rounded on him quickly, her drink sloshing around in its frosty glass.

"December 24?" Blackheart asked.

"EXACTLY! It's Christmas Eve, silly!" Angel smiled.

"Christmas Eve?" Blackheart asked with a questioning glance. He had heard of the human holiday before but had no idea it involved _this_.

"Yeah! The day before Christmas! You know, the birth of the Christian savior, _Jingle Bells,_ mistletoe, all that jazz?"

"Mistletoe?" Blackheart raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Mistletoe. If you get caught standing under some, you have to kiss someone."

"You mean some like that?" A small branch of the green plant hung in the doorway over Angel's head. Blackheart kissed her. Angel stepped away from the mistletoe. "I think I like this Christmas thing." Blackheart said, stepping under the mistletoe in her place. Angel laughed. She kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Blackheart." She said.


	18. NOTE: BK93 IS STILL WORKING

GYACK! NEED TO THINK OF SOMETHING FAST!

Angel: (paper airplane whizzes by, catches it) Ohh! It's a note from BlackKnight! opens plane "Dear reader if this note, (click click click) If you are reading this, I am hiding in the Siberian mountains to finish chapter 13...if there are any mountains in Siberia at all...(click click click) I'll Google it later...but I digress, there are a few things I have overlooked...like that stinking subcategory...hope none of y'all were mislead by that, I'll be changing it later...to I don't know what yet...(I'm sorry Lorendiac, most of this is directed at you, but most of what you said in the first paragraph went totally over my head, but it's a Saturday and I haven't had any sleep in forever...SORRY...also, my grammar utterly sucked a good while ago, as we can probably tell...) I AM working on chapter 13, but mostly, it's having a few issues, i.e., it's starting to suck ass. But don't worry. I came up with an idea to fix it. Sure I'm gonna need like, an army of people with monkey wrenches and screwdrivers and other misc. tools to do the job... PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME ANYBODY!! My teachers are trying to kill me with exams and mountains of homework...for one class, I have an essay due every other week! In other words, high school is meeeeeeeeean... I'm working really hard on it (click click click click click click click click) but there's some...ummm...uhhhh..._content_ that's making it rather difficult... (beads of sweat, blushing) But hopefully it'll be out soon...I LOVE YOU GUYS! Wait...wait. OH MY GO..." Hey, the note ends there! I wonder what happened to her...(shrugs) Well, you heard her! Chapter 13 should be here soon!


	19. 13: Birthday Presents

BK93: I know you guys have been waiting a really long time, and I'm glad you've been so patient with me! Yes, I am a lazy bitch, but I also had several holiday-related events back to back, and I just got a brand new Toshiba laptop for Christmas, so I've been messing with that since the 25th, and it was being a pain in the hindquarters so I returned to my sweet ol' PC to type up chapter 13! (Word 2007 is a bitchy program...) Hopefully you all enjoyed your little Christmas treat; I thought you guys deserved something nice for being such great little readers! I thought I might as well get the chapter done before I have to say Happy Valentine's Day as well as Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO KRIS, AKA PIRATEWITCH92! YOU GUYS OWE HER FOR THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE SHE BUGGED ME TO DEATH VIA MYSPACE TO GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND WORK!

_**REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 12!!!!!!**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing that, much less taking the time to read the enormous thing! I didn't want to do another split chapter, they're annoying as heck!! Thank you to piratewitch92, Mommys-Little-Nightmare, and Gothicprincess303 for reviewing! Also, thank you Lorendiac for that very long and thorough critique. And thank you Cantante Bello for joining our little review squad! LOVE TO ALL!**_

NOTICE!!

It's important! It says Notice!! The little _omake_ I wrote for you guys kinda interrupted the time flow of the story. Right now we are in late November.

ALSO!! This chapter will contain a little bit of adult stuff. Uh-oh, adult stuff.

* * *

Chapter 13: Birthday Presents

* * *

When Blackheart and Angel returned to Hell, Mephistopheles immediately had something to discuss with Angel. Johnston led her to the demon king's study.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Angel asked with a slight curtsey as Johnston left.

"Yes. I need your help, Angel."

"With what?" Angel looked curious. What was her boyfriend's father planning?

"Blackheart's birthday is just around the corner. I need your help planning a surprise party for him."

"A surprise party for Blackheart?"

"Yes."

"How fun! We have to have a cake, streamers, balloons..." Angel went to town listing off what they would need. Mephistopheles chuckled.

"I knew asking you would be a good idea. You have three days to get everything planned."

"This will be the best surprise party ever, I promise!" Angel was ecstatic. She hadn't planned a surprise party in months. Three days was ample time for the hyperactive party girl to plan something. Mephistopheles laughed.

"Very good. You may go now." Angel giddily skipped off to begin making arrangements.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

"Invitations...I guess I can get Johnston to handle those...Johnston! How good are you with invites?"

"Invites, madam?" Johnston asked, looking up from a glass of red wine he was pouring. Angel was settled on the counter in the large kitchen, a clipboard in one hand, a pencil in the other. Her long, tan legs, revealed by the shorts she wore, were crossed and dangling off the counter. She tapped her bottom lip with the pencil and appeared to be thinking or planning. Johnston set the glass of wine next to Angel. She picked it up and drained it quickly.

"Invitations. The king asked me to plan a surprise party for Blackheart. Can you send out invitations to everybody?"

"Certainly, madam."

"Well then that's done." Angel put a line through "Invites" on the paper on her clipboard. "Now I have to speak with the kitchen staff about food and a cake and get some others to help me with the decorations..."

"I can gather some staff for that duty, madam."

"Well aren't you a bundle of help?" Angel checked off "Decorations". "Well, looks like I have everything now."

"Everything for what?" Blackheart had entered the kitchen in search of the young woman.

"N-Nothing!" Angel tossed her clipboard at Johnston. The demonic butler caught it quickly and teleported away. Angel put her pencil behind her ear and gave Blackheart an unconvincing innocent smile. Blackheart let out a chuckle and walked toward her, stopping a few feet short of the counter to admire her lovely form.

_Such a lovely goddess...what gods did I please to fall in love with something so perfect and magnificent?_

"What are you scheming?"

"Scheming, love?" Angel asked innocently, her pretty blue eyes conveying the most innocent gaze she could manage. There was a mischievous glint to them that wasn't easily mistaken by her boyfriend.

"Babe, you're not fooling anyone. If you're not planning anything, why did you throw a clipboard at Johnston and why are you sitting on that counter and not over here with me?" Blackheart decided to leave out the detail that he thought Angel looked quite sexy sitting on that counter in shorts and a tank top and trying to act innocent.

"Maybe I want to sit here." Angel said with deliberately very fake innocence in her voice, gesturing for Blackheart to come closer. The demon shook his head with a laugh and walked closer to Angel. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Blackheart had to resist the sudden urge to pin Angel to the countertop and ravage her senseless.

_Damn mating season..._Blackheart cursed.

"You're not doing anything to help me given the time at hand, Angel." Blackheart nuzzled the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Sorry babe, but maybe if Hell wasn't so hot." Angel said, partially letting go of him to fan herself playfully. "I'm burning up. It was never this hot in Forth Worth, and it got pretty damn hot there." Angel joked.

"It's Hell, sweet. What did you expect it to be like, the Arctic?"

"If it was I wouldn't be giving you such a problem and you wouldn't have to take a cold shower every night." Angel prodded. Blackheart blushed.

"How did you know about that?"

"The lug weighing down the other side of the bed and my pillow are missing." Angel rested her head on Blackheart's chest. "My squishy pillow." She now hugged him around his waist.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat, Angelique Blaze?" Blackheart asked, giving Angel a small glare. Angel looked up at him and appeared to be contemplating an answer.

"...Yes. Fattie McFatterson." Angel gave him a loving squeeze.

"Well you aren't exactly the queen of lean, Angel." Blackheart prodded back.

"Hey! I'm perfectly shaped!" Angel objected, letting go of him to run her hands down her beautifully slender curves, letting them settle on her hips in a sign of false irritation.

"Hmmm. Yes you are, love." Blackheart's fingers retraced the path Angel's hands had taken, tracing from her ribcage to her hip and back up with his fingertips. Angel shuddered as her insides did a backflip. He had such an astounding effect on her, almost equal to the one she had on him. His hands traced back down to take hers. He lifted her left hand to his face and gently kissed her knuckles and started to kiss a trail up her arm.

"Blackheart, knock it off." Angel giggled.

"What, your head? Gladly, if it would end your constant talking." Blackheart joked.

"I don't talk constantly!" Angel objected, taking her arm back from Blackheart and crossing them over her chest.

"You talk in your sleep all night long. It gets pretty strange." Blackheart said.

"I do not!" Angel objected. "What do I say?" She asked worriedly. Blackheart leaned close to her and whispered something into her ear. Angel instantly turned bright red and punched Blackheart in the shoulder. "I do not!" She growled.

"Actually you have, on several occasions." Blackheart raised one eyebrow with a smirk. Angel punched him playfully again before sliding off the counter.

"Well, while this nothing fight is very interesting, I have other things to do, hon." Angel said, giving Blackheart a quick kiss before sashaying toward the door. Blackheart's eyes followed Angel as she headed out, watching her hips sway with every step.

"And put on some clothes, will ya?!" Blackheart said. Angel playfully shook her hips at him before walking out of the kitchen. Blackheart grunted aggrivatedly.

"That woman will be the death of me." He muttered and went off in search of something very big and very hard to hit himself with. "She needs to be more careful around me, especially now. I could still hurt her, could still take advantage of her, break her like she's never been broken, make her scream and cry for me...No, bad Blackheart! Control yourself, dammit! You can't do that to Angel, you'd scar her for life! She's still far too young! Grrrr, get a hold of yourself!" Blackheart hit himself in the forehead with his fist. "She trust you...she _trusts _you..._she_ trusts _you_..." No one had ever trusted Blackheart before...but then again, no one had made him loose control of himself like that damned woman had, either. She was just too _perfect._ He wasn't used to that level of perfection falling as deeply in love with him as he had with her. She had taught him to love in the first place...She had made him soft. She was just supposed to be a tool in the destruction of her father, but she turned in to so much more than a tool. There were supposed to be no attachments, but he fell in love...with a human, even!! He fell in love...Yes, he found love at long last...It was about time. His birthday was right around then bend...did Angel know? Was his father planning anything? Oh Gods above and Gods below, he hoped not! "Now, about that heavy object..."

-------------------------------------------BREAK

(TIME PASSED: One Day Later)

"Alright, string that up from the chandelier and run it to the door of the western gardens!" Mephistopheles entered the grand ballroom to see Angel and a team of staff decorating for Blackheart's surprise party. Blue and purple streamers hung from the ceiling ad helium balloons were scattered about in clumps, either tied to banisters or doorknobs. "And be careful, Emil! Don't fall, for Heaven's sakes!" Mephistopheles decided to play a little trick on Angel. He walked down the staircase, clearing his throat and configuring his voice to sound more like his son. He snuck up behind Angel.

"Angel, what's going on here?" He asked in Blackheart's voice.

"Blackheart!" Angel rounded quickly, face flushed. "Oh! Your Highness! You scared me, my lord." Angel said with a quick bow.

"None of that, now, my dear." Mephistopheles looked around the ballroom.

"We're not done quite finished yet, but it's coming along quite nicely." Angel explained. "I still have to speak with the cooks about the cake..." Angel looked down at her clipboard and rubbed her temples, to ward away the oncoming throbbing headache. In truth, she hadn't slept very well knowing she had lied to her boyfriend (Angel hated to lie very often and she had had her share of lies dealing with her friends) and the fact that she talked about bad things in her sleep had also kept her awake a bit, snuggled against her Blackheart pillow until the wee hours of the morning. Angel yawned.

"Why don't you go get some rest, Angel? I'm sure the staff can finish up here, and I'll speak to the cooks." Mephistopheles said.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. Now go get some sleep." Mephistopheles took Angel's clipboard and gave her a gentle nudge up the staircase. Angel climbed the stairs and headed out, praying to whatever god would listen to the Prince of Darkness's girlfriend to bless Mephistopheles for his mention of a nice, long nap. Angel was blindly heading for the room she shared with Blackheart until she hit something. Something relatively familiar...Her boyfriend.

"Careful, Angel. Sometimes you're such a klutz." At any other time, Angel would have acted insulted and there would have been another amusing nothing fight. Right now, her headache was making her very, very drowsy.

"Klutz, right, whatever." Angel's arms found their way around Blackheart's neck on their own accord and she stretched up to kiss him sweetly. "Take me to bed?"

Never before had Blackheart gotten a simple request that made his head absolutely _spin_.

"Don't say that, Angel. Someone could take it the wrong way." He was pretty sure Angel just wanted him to carry her to bed, but his sex-desperate mind could read it another way...None the less, Blackheart scooped Angel up and cradled her close to him. Angel snuggled closer, smiling. Her half-lidded blue eyes gazed up at him.

"I love you." She said, holding on tighter. Blackheart sighed and smiled down at her softly.

_You wouldn't be so keen to say that if you knew what I really was._ Blackheart thought. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought and carried his love up to bed. He pulled back the covers and settled the now sleeping Angel down on the bed, pulling the satin sheet back up over her. He kissed her forehead gently.

"You're going to be the death of me, Angelique Blaze." He whispered to her sleeping form. In her sleep, Angel gave him a soft smile.

"Blackheart...my love..." She whispered. "Promise me something."

Blackheart knew his girlfriend wasn't completely asleep. "What, love?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Angel opened her eyes half-mast again and slid over to make room for him on the large black bed. Blackheart sat down beside Angel and began to play with her hair with one hand, twirling it around his fingers and caressing the side of her face. Angel still gave him that loving, half-asleep gaze. Her hand slid across the mattress to reach over and take his. Her fingers intertwined with his.

"I promise, Angel." He leaned down and captured her lips in another one of his sweet, searing kisses. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I promise. Now, get some rest." Blackheart kissed her cheek and left the room.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

(TIME PASSED: One Day Later)

Everything was set and ready for Blackheart's birthday, except for one thing.

"I forgot to get him a gift!" Angel moaned aggrivatedly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She had spent most of yesterday resting up and napping. Mephistopheles had indeed spoken with the cooks and the decorations were finished. Angel hit her head with the heels of both hands. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" What could she get the demon prince? What did he _not_ have? What would he want?

The answer came to Angel quite quickly.

_If I can't give him anything else, I'll give him...me!_ _No, that might...well...lead to _things_ that I'm not ready for yet...think about the consequences to this, Angel...He'd never do that to me! He _hopefully_ knows my limits...but...I'm not sure...Fine! I'll do it!_

Angel hurried back to their room. She opened the closet and dug around for her best outfit to wear to the party. After rummaging through the closet and coming up empty-handed, Angel went to seek out two people she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Adriana? Melissa?" The two old maids appeared as soon as they were called.

"Yes, miss?" They both bowed.

"I was wondering. You know about Prince Blackheart's party tonight? Well, I was hoping I could borrow another dress from that really big room of y'alls, if you don't mind showing me where it was. I'd bring it right back!" Angel was practically begging. The two old maids smiled at each other before smiling at Angel.

"Deary, of course you can. And those aren't our dresses, child, they're _yours_. Do Melissa and I look like we could wear any one of those?" Adriana said sweetly. Angel was beaming.

"Thank you!!" Melissa and Adriana led Angel to the dress room. Angel quickly began to hunt through the dresses for the perfect one. As she shuffled through gown after gown she finally came across the perfect one. It was a blue cocktail dress with glitter and beads that would cut off right above her knees. "Perfect!" Angel smiled. "This is it!"

-------------------------------------------BREAK

At about 7:30 that night, Blackheart was called down to the grand ballroom by his father. Aggrivatedly, Blackheart met the older demon outside the ballroom.

"What are you planning, old man?" Blackheart deadpanned.

"Go in the ballroom and find out, son." Mephistopheles replied with a smile. Blackheart rolled his eyes and opened the door to the ballroom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUR MAJESTY!" Came a chorus of shouts from below him. Blackheart looked down the staircase to the collection of demons there to celebrate his birthday.

"Who planned this?" Blackheart asked with a surprised look on his face as he walked down the staircase.

"I did." A familiar voice responded. A group of demons standing around a table dispersed to reveal Angel settled suggestively on the tabletop. "Happy birthday, love." She smiled. Blackheart was suddenly completely frozen. Angel captivated him. The dress she wore hugged her hourglass figure splendidly and only allowed him a glimpse of her miles-long legs. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and silver glitter eye shadow highlighted those beautiful blue-grays, bringing out the gray in them. Angel stood and walked over to her frozen boyfriend. "Surprised?"

"A bit. But it's sort of...a _pleasant _surprise." Blackheart hugged Angel. "But how did you know?" Blackheart raised a curious brow.

"Your father told me. This was his idea, he just asked me to plan it." Angel gave Blackheart a small smile. "Wait 'till you see what I have planned for later." Angel whispered.

"For who?" Blackheart asked in a whisper, raising an eyebrow.

"For the party...And for us."

"I like the way that last bit sounds."

"I knew you would." Angel kissed Blackheart in front of basically everyone in Hell. Let's just say there was a lot of cheering behind them. As Angel pulled away, Blackheart licked his lips.

"You taste like pineapple." He said.

"New gloss I brought from home. You like?" Angel licked her own lips. "Yummy." Blackheart raised an eyebrow, a questioning smile on his face, although he didn't ask.

"Actually I do." He answered.

-------------------------------------------BREAK

Blackheart's birthday party consisted of mostly dancing (Angel had actually gotten better music than his father would have, Thank God) and Angel covering him in black icing from his huge cake. Demons constantly asked Blackheart if Angel was _The One_. Blackheart would then give Angel's shoulders a squeeze and reply, "I hope so." Finally, Angel half-dragged Blackheart out to the western gardens. Servants began to usher those in attendance out to the garden as well.

"Remember what happened here, Blackheart?" Angel asked, her hand holding Blackheart's. Blackheart lifted their still-clasped hands to his face and kissed Angel's knuckles.

"Of course I do. This was where we first kissed." It was as clear to him as if it had just happened. He killed Lord Matthais in this very garden to protect Angel. He had been stabbed and would have been killed had his father not intervened, giving him a chance to stab the lord through the stomach and claim his love. For the first time, he fell in love, in this very garden. "This was where I defended your honor from that bastard Matthias."

"Watch the sky, love." Angel said. As she spoke, a large firework lit up the sky, bursting in a net of red and blue. More followed of the gold and green sort. Blasts of every color lit up the night sky. Everyone watched in awe at the beautiful display. "Your father may have suggested the party, but this part was my idea." Angel whispered as Blackheart and the other guests continued to watch the dazzling colors fill the sky like so many vibrant stars. "Happy birthday." Angel kissed Blackheart's cheek. "I have something _special _to give you later." Angel winked suggestively. Her thoughts tumbled around in her head.

_**Are you totally sure about this?**_ Her conscience nagged.

_N-not really...but I won't go back on my plan! I have nothing else to go on!! _Angel responded.

_**Oh, sure. You're only seventeen. It's plain in his eyes he wants you. Are you completely sure this will be okay?**_

_I-I wasn't..._

_**What? You weren't going to go all the way? Angel, you idiot! He's a **_**DEMON**_**, in case you have forgotten! He's not just going to stop when you ask him to!**_

_Yes he will! I know he will! _

_**How, I ask you? How? How? **_

_I just know it, okay?! Gimme time to think, gosh!!_

Blackheart, unaware of the pathetic squabble going on in Angel's mind, let his arm drape around Angel's waist, giving her a quick squeeze.

"You did a good job with this, Angel." He said. She didn't answer right away. "Angel?" She had scowl on her face. "Angel?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him with a slightly doe-eyes look.

"I said you did a good job planning everything." Blackheart repeated.

"Oh. Thank you." Angel was still thinking about the squabble she had just had with herself.

_**What if I'm right, Angel?**_

Angel had no quick response for the voice, because she didn't know. What if? There were always "what ifs" about everything.

_**What if he's not really the one? What if you do go all the way and end up pregnant? **_

_It's not going to happen that way. He _is_ the one; I just know he is..._

The voice didn't respond.

_Listen to me, arguing with myself..._

_**Hey, you brought it on, Honey. Not me.**_

-------------------------------------------BREAK

It was very late when Blackheart's birthday party actually ended. Angel and Blackheart were back in their room, Angel rubbing off her light makeup and taking off the little jewelry she wore.

"You know, Angel, that was actually one of the better events I've been to."

"I'm glad." Angel said, taking her hair down from its ponytail. She combed though it with her fingers quietly, nervous about her next action.

_You can do this, Angel, you can do this..._Angel made the mistake of looking at her boyfriend. He was _smiling _at her, genuinely _smiling._ Not his normal smirk, but a _smile._ It also didn't help that he _wasn't wearing a shirt._ Angel's knees grew weak and she forgot all about what she had been thinking.

_**What's the matter with you, you ninny? You see him without a shirt all the time!! **_Her other inner voice nagged. Somehow, it felt so..._different._ Maybe because of what she had planned. She visibly trembled as something new overtook her. Okay, who put what in her drink?! As Blackheart approached, the feeling grew stronger. Her breath was caught in her throat and she had to lean on the bathroom counter to remain standing. Her heart rate increased tenfold. Her face was on fire.

"What...what's happening to me?" She asked. The strange, new feeling scared Angel. It increased until Blackheart was a scant two inches away.

_Pleased_ didn't even _begin_ to cover what Blackheart felt right now. Angel was flushed from her face to her toes, breathing heavily and no doubt frustrated over what was taking place. She looked so confused and helpless. She had no idea what was going on, but Blackheart knew all too well. Around this time of year, a demon hits its peak of the mating season. All animal organisms, demon or no, release pheromones that attract potential mates. At the peak time of a demon's mating season, it emits thrice the normal pheromones that are several hundred times more potent than anything else. These super-strong pheromones only target the one closest to the demon, in this case, Angel.

"Are you alright, Angel? You look like you have a fever." Blackheart extended his hand and gently touched her forehead with it. Even this small amount of contact made Angel look like she was about to pass out. A shiver ran through his small girlfriend and she broke out in goosebumps. If he touched her again, he thought she might actually collapse. Her blue-gray eyes were heavily clouded and a deep indigo color now. She looked so shy, so scared...Lust had overtaken her, body and mind.

"I-I don't know w-what's going o-on..." She stuttered, rubbing the side of her face on the back of his hand. "I'm scared." In truth, Angel wanted Blackheart to crush her up against him and kiss her until morning, and...more... "I feel...so weird..." Blackheart stepped closer. She could feel him against her now. A new rush of raw lust ran through her veins.

"There's no reason to be scared. I'm here."

One hand was on her hip.

The other was cupping her cheek.

Angel's head spun and she shivered. He was so close. His lips were scant centimeters from her own. They ghosted across hers when he spoke. "Are you still scared?"

Angel lost all control over her instincts. Her arms wrapped around Blackheart's neck and she pressed her lips against his soundly. His arms came to hold around her waist, not letting her get away from him. One of his hands slithered up her back and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back to gain better access to her neck. He rained kisses down on the soft column of flesh and pressed kisses against the ticklish spot where her neck and shoulder met. Angel shivered again. Blackheart's mouth traveled back up her neck to meet with her lips again in a soul-stealing kiss. His tongue traced along her bottom lip in a request for entrance. Shyly, she gave it to him and allowed him to plunder her mouth. He tried to coax her tongue out to play, all the while playing with the spaghetti-thin strap of her power blue dress. Angel placed a hand a hand against his chest and pushed him back a little. Blackheart took the hint and separated himself from her reluctantly.

"I...I can't." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She looked like she was going to cry. Everything about her shook. "I want to, but..." She looked so innocent and small...It took every ounce of self-control and respect Blackheart had to keep from continuing what he had been doing and making love to her into the counter. "I can't." She said again quietly. A tear did fall from her eye then and Blackheart had never seen anything quite so vulnerable, except maybe an injured kitten. "I'm sorry."

"No reason to be, Angel. Now don't start crying on me, alright?" Blackheart said, pressing a kiss to her forehead to reassure her. If she wasn't ready, she wasn't ready, and he respected that.

"But you're...hurting...because of me. I want to help..." Angel's hand started to slide downward from its position on Blackheart's chest. Blackheart caught her wrist and stopped her hand.

"Don't, Angel." He warned. "I might not stop. I might hurt you." Angel tugged her hand away and gave him a soft smile.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take to help the one I love." Angel said softly. Blackheart didn't know whether to stop her or to encourage her. She somehow had gotten him so muddled that he couldn't think straight. Her lips pressed against his and her hand found its target, and suddenly he couldn't think at all.

* * *

BK93: (blushing) OHMYGYAHH you have no idea how close I came to writing a lemon right there. This alone took several graphic romance novels, lots of M-rated fanfiction, several romance movies, and coaching from a very good porn freak friend of mine to write! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!! I love you guys for not trying to kill me...Also, after reviewing the content of this and other chapters, _Tiger's Eye _will receive a rating change from T to M for coarse language, violence, and sexual themes before I get banned.

**AUTHORESS'S COMMENTS!**

THERE WERE NO NUMBERED COMMENTS MADE IN THAT CHAPTER!

**UNNUMBERED NOTES**

Wow, did I write that? Geez, talk about strange...I'll see y'all next chapter!

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE COOKIES, VERY NICE.**


	20. NOTE: THE END OF TIGER'S EYE?

My lovelies,

Thanks for being so patient with me!! I know my last couple of chapters have had some major suckatude and stuff, and that I haven't given you anything new in several months, but BlackKnight has been a very busy girl. I was in a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ with my school's Drama department in March, which kept me pretty busy all through February, and now I am in a production of Sophocles' _Antigone_, which is currently in the rehersal stages to be performed at the end of May. I am also currently writing a one-act, several-scene play for my Drama class and have absolute writer's block. Also, upon looking back at my story, I realized that the way I warped Blackheart's personality ABSOLUTELY SUCKS, but I might try to fix it. I'm going to somehow begin to either rewrite this story or write something similar where a change in Blackheart does not occur so dramatically. The second option seems more likely, although after trying to come up with one in my Spanish class today, I found myself at a loss for any good ideas. Don't worry, I will hopefully write another Blackheart story, and soon. However, I will leave _Tiger's Eye_ running for as long as I can, just for you, my beloved readers. I can tell you now that yes, this is probably the end of _Tiger's Eye_, it seemed a fit place to stop without ruining anything else. Well, that's the end of that, you guys. I shall try to bring you something better soon!

-BlackKnight93


End file.
